PART 3 - Scott & Bailey 2020
by JMonteiro
Summary: Please read parts 1 & 2 first. This is a continuation of the shows characters in present day as if the show had never ended...
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! If you're still here for it, this is Scott & Bailey - Part 3- 2020 A continuation of the show as if it never ended. Part 3 (as implied) follows Scott & Bailey 2019, Scott & Bailey 2019- Part 2, and Scott & Bailey - Christmas Special. I love writing and these characters so I'm just gonna keep going until someone says stop. Lol Enjoy!**

(January 2020. Gill's flat. In the kitchen, Charlotte's laughter can be heard. Her and Gill have retired to the living room and Orla, Rachel and Sammy are tidying up. The Murray family did this every week, it's been decided that Rachel and Charlotte join them every other week. Their routine has become, Orla washes the dishes, Rachel was excluded from that task because of the persistently open wound on her thumb, so she's on drying to avoid getting her plaster wet, then she hands the plates off to Sammy who knows where they go and "how Mum likes them." As Rachel dries a decorative wine glass, she has a flash of memory.)

_(1993. Thirteen year old Rachel grips the sides of the kitchen sink with both hands, she struggles against the pressure of her father, who has a grip on her hair and is pushing her face down towards the dirty dishes. Her nose is centimeters from grazing the slime off a day old spaghetti plate.) _

_Dad: Your sister does all the hard graft and you're just gonna let the sink fill up like this?_

_Rachel: It's not my week. It's Dom's. I've got the bathroom. (His grip on her is suddenly released and her head pops up away from the sink.)_

_Dad: What did you say?_

_Rachel: (wipes some spaghetti slime from her nose before turning around) Dom's on dishes this week. I've got the bathroom. It's not my- (She sees him tug his belt buckle. More words probably wouldn't help at this point.) It's not my week. It's not my responsibility. (In one effortless well practiced motion, the leather slides through the loops.) I don't mind doing them. I can. I will. _

_Dad: You're bloody right you will. _

_Rachel: I can do it now. (She turns quickly to face to the sink but she knows well that his mind is already made up.) Ah. (He grips her hair again, pulling her away from the sink.)_

_Dad: Right after you learn a lesson about responsibility. _

(Lost in thought Rachel may have shoved too much dish cloth in the glass and the sound of the glass snapping brings her back.)

Rachel: Shit! (She examines how bad the break is. The design has splintered up to the rim.)

Sammy: Uh oh. (Rachel looks to him quickly as he steps over to observe the break.) She's had these for ages.

Rachel: Shit.

Orla: Are you alright? You didn't cut yourself did you?

Rachel: Uh, I don't think- (She looks at her hand. She did. It was minor but there was blood.)

Gill: What's going on? (enters the kitchen) Charlotte thinks she heard some bad words in here.

Rachel: (turns around quickly to face Gill.) I'm sorry Gill. I broke your glass. (Rachel holds up the glass to show her.)

Gill: Hm. (Gill observes it and then looks to Rachel.) Can't stick you on washing. Can't stick you on drying. I'm running out of jobs for you. (Sammy laughs and continues putting away what has already been dried.)

Rachel: I'm sorry. I can, I can replace it.

Gill: It was a wedding present from 100 years ago.

Rachel: I can pay for it.

Gill: (carefully takes the glass and walks to the recycling.) Nevermind. I never liked the person who gave them to me anyway. Besides, they were cheap. I started with a set of six. Looks like we're down to three now.

Rachel: I am sorry. (Sammy grabs to cloth to begin drying what Orla is handing over.)

Gill: It's alright.

Sammy: You are bleeding. (He holds up the cloth with a tiny spot of blood.)

Gill: Did you cut yourself?

Rachel: (holds up her pinky finger) Only a slice.

Gill: (Eyes widen) Why wouldn't you lead with that? Here let me see.

Rachel: It's fine. I've seen worse. (Gill gently holds Rachel's wrist up examining the injury.)

Gill: It's not bad. Stay here. I'll grab you a plaster. (Rachel lets out a laugh and a wide smile of relief brightens her face.) I reckon I've got plain and Disney Princess.

Rachel: Surprise me. (When Gill begins walking out of the room, Charlotte jumps up from the settee to follow her. The toddler does a long strided walk, which has been making Orla and Rachel laugh all evening. It was Charlotte's best attempt to walk as quickly as possible without being reminded not to run in the house or that people live downstairs.)

Sammy: God, I hope she brings back a princess plaster. Imagine the piss-take at work.

Rachel: (chuckles) Shut up.

Orla: Come wash it out. (Rachel goes over to the sink and washes the blood away.)

Sammy: Ah, I hope it's Cinderella.

Rachel: (laughs) I don't care. I'll wear it. If it's what Charlie picks.

Sammy: (throws the dish towel over his shoulder) Your Majesty. May I call you, 'Your Majesty'?

Rachel: Stop. (She playfully shoves him and he laughs returning to his chore. She smiles looking at him but struggles holding her smile after awhile. Looking at the dark mess of hair, only made her think how differently Dom might have turned out if he had had just one decent parent.)

Gill: (heard before turning the corner) Are you walking?

Charlotte: (enters the room) Yes Aunt Gill.

Sammy: Aw Brill, I can't wait. What've you brought Mummy then?

Charlotte: A plaster. (She holds up the plaster for Rachel. Gill enters the room and returns to the group in the kitchen.)

Rachel: Cheers darling. Tah, Gill.

Charlotte: Do you need me to kiss it?

Rachel: That always helps. (She opens the plaster paper and smirks.)

Sammy: What've we got? (Rachel reveals a 'Belle' plaster. Sammy makes a fist and pulls it towards his chest.) Yes!

Rachel: This is perfect. Thank you, love. (She puts the plaster on and then kneels. She holds up her finger allowing Charlotte to 'kiss it better' and then stands.) Throw these papers away for Mummy?

Charlotte: What do we say?

Rachel: Please?

Charlotte: Thank you. (Charlotte takes the papers and goes to the bin.)

Gill: (Proudly pats Charlotte's head) That's my girl. We'll teach Mummy manners, won't we?

Charlotte: Yes, Aunt Gill. (Rachel laughs to herself thinking how different Gill's teaching methods were to her father's.)

(The next afternoon, MIT Office. Rachel hangs up her desk phone and picks up her mobile. She texts Janet who has mysteriously disappeared from the office again. It was becoming a habit and Rachel didn't like the implication of it. Although Janet assured her that she had nothing to worry about with her and Melligan and Melligan's harsh behavior towards her inclined Rachel to believe her.)

Rachel: (text) _I need you back. We've got a body. I've got to get to the scene ASAP. I'm taking Sammy and Anna. _(Rachel waits and two long minutes pass with no response. She sighs. She'll have to change that plan. She'll need to leave Sammy to level out the productivity. If she took him away without Janet present, things might slip. Rachel pulls on her coat and steps a foot out into the rest of the office as she wraps her scarf around.) Anna, Denise, we've got a fresh one. We've got to go now. Lee, I can't wait for Janet to get back from wherever she's gone. Keep this lot in order will ya?

Lee: Certainly ma'am.

Rachel: Thank you Lee. (She touches his shoulder and then goes back to her office to grab her bag. Anna quickly gathers her things and encourages Denise to do the same, knowing that Rachel, already 80% ready, won't wait for them. Rachel grabs her bag and then steps back to Lee.) Actually Lee, can I have a word with you? (Lee nods and follows Rachel into the office.)

Lee: Door open or-

Rachel: Open's fine. (She steps close to him and speaks softly.) Can I ask you a…(she struggles for a moment thinking of the right words) a rather unorthodox favor? (Lee raises his eyebrows at the proposition, unsure about what she may say next.) It won't get you into any trouble. I just, and obviously you can say 'no' but please don't say anything about it, once I ask you. Alright?

Lee: (clears his throat and lowers his eyebrows) Ok.

Rachel: Can you let me know when Janet gets back? And if she leaves again? She's been in and out the past few days and I can't be having it. It undermines my position, her just, going off and doing what she likes. I'm going to have another word with her about it but if you don't mind just being my eyes and ears when I'm not here?

Lee: I don't want to get Janet in trouble.

Rachel: (smirks and shakes her head) Lee, this is Janet. Of course you won't be. But I can't fix the problem if I don't know what it is. And I can't have it developing into a Pete-sized problem either. She's my Sargent. If she doesn't respect me-

Lee: I understand ma'am.

Rachel: Thank you Lee. (He nods dutifully. She exits her office and he follows. She points over to Neal.) Especially keep an eye on that one. (Neal shrugs and smiles, feigning innocence. Lee puts two fingers to his eyes and then points them at Neal, suggesting he's keeping his eye on him. This gets a few chuckles.) Right, let's go. (She barely looks in Anna and Denise's direction to detect their readiness and walks towards the office's exit, as assumed, ready to go with or without them.)


	2. Chapter 2

(When Rachel, Anna and Denise arrive at the scene, the expected morbid crowd of civilians and blood thirsty reporters has already formed behind the police tape. The scene is a construction site littered with scaffolding, tarp and loose materials.)

Rachel: Denise, find the first responders. Get a statement off whoever called the body in and first accounts. (Denise nods and walks off to speak with a uniformed officer who is securing the site. Anna follows Rachel, each showing their badge as they weave their way around the rubble.)

Constable: Detective Chief Inspector.

Rachel: Hiya.

Constable: Victim's this way. (They follow the constable through bare frames of what will be walls.) Construction worker found the body under tarp. We've got photos. Almost looks like she was tucked in.

Anna: Could suggest a female killer.

Rachel: Is this the scene of the murder, or a dump site?

Constable: There's no telling just yet. There's no blood.

Anna: No blood? (They reach the crime scene where the crime scene photographer and the pathologist are busy at work.)

Rachel: Hello Mary.

Scary Mary: Oh hello. (Anna covers her mouth when she sees the body. It's a girl in tattered pajamas, the bits of skin showing are covered in welts, her face is bruised and one eye is completely swollen shut.)

Rachel: (to Anna) You're not going to be sick are you?

Anna: No ma'am. She just looks- She almost doesn't look real.

Scary Mary: Very real I'm afraid. Victim, aged about 11-13 years. Beaten to death. There was a sword found by the body. Exhibits has it, but I doubt it was your murder weapon. Flimsy little thing, made of sticks. Whatever she was beaten with was sturdy, durable and cylindrical.

Rachel: There's loose piping all over here.

Scary Mary: Possibly but I don't think she was beaten here.

Rachel: Why d'you say that?

Scary Mary: The bruising. It's all different stages of healing.

Anna: How can you tell?

Scary Mary: Been doing this a long time. But this girl, she was beaten for hours, if not days. There'd be too many people milling about here for this to be where it happened.

Rachel: No blood. Are we thinking internal bleeding as the cause of death?

Scary Mary: I'll know more when I cut her open. (Rachel looks to Anna and Anna quickly retrieves a pair of crime scene gloves and a hair net for her. Rachel puts everything on before getting closer to the girl's skinny battered body. Mary points) There's severe swelling around the pelvic area.

Constable: I've called in Sex Crimes as well.

Rachel: These marks on her ankles...restraints?

Scary Mary: Identical to the marks on her wrists.

Constable: Nothing found here though.

Anna: Apart from the sword this was one of the only things found with the body. (Anna holds up an evidence bag with a stuffed dog. Rachel takes it from Anna and removes the toy from the bag, she flips it over and notices a velcro pouch sewn in.)

Rachel: Charlotte has one of these. (She looks over at the girl, who is tan skinned like her daughter, with dark hair that reminds her of poor Jenna Mawsen.) There's meant to be surprise puppies inside. (She opens the velcro pouch and pulls out a handful of papers, some sticky-notes, some napkins, some stationary.) They've all got addresses.

(Rachel, Anna and Denise, return to the MIT Office. As Rachel walks into the office she's greeted with a "bonjour" from one of her staff. She smiles because it's unusual but keeps walking along the long part of the office. Another staff member greets her with a "bonjour" and she squints and laughs. She turns the corner into the main part of the office.)

Neal: Bonjour.

Sammy: Beinvenue.

Janet: Bonjour.

Rachel: Denise? (Denise has already settled into her desk.) Denise, how do you say "Piss off" in French? (Everyone chuckles.) Nevermind. (Announces) Give me 10. We'll have a quick briefing before I have to go to the mortuary.

Neal: Be our guest. (Rachel squints at his dumb smile and then enters her office and begins stripping off her jacket. She pauses mid motion when she notices a rose in a vase on her desk. She takes off her jacket and hangs it on the back of her chair before approaching the rose with suspicion. She can't think of anyone or any reason, someone might send her a rose. There doesn't seem to be a card with it. She spins the vase around and smells the rose. This was either a joke or a mistake, she was guessing the former. She wasn't sure what the punchline was going to be but just in case the flower was meant for someone else, she knew she was going to have to ask about it. She picks up the vase and walks to the door of her office.)

Rachel: Anyone know anything about this?

Sammy: Pour vous, mademoiselle.

Rachel: From who?

Neal: Some big, fat hairy bloke, long beard? (Rachel looks confused.)

Rachel: No name?

Neal: Tale as old as time.

Sammy: Song as old as rhyme. (Rachel looks down at her plaster, finally remembering the Belle connection. She bites her lip fighting a smile.)

Rachel: Sammy, you're sacked. (Everyone including Janet laughs at their elaborate prank.)

Sammy: (laughs) Aw not again. 2nd time in a week!

Rachel: (points at Lee) You were meant to keep them in line.

Lee: Sorry Boss. (Rachel goes back to her office as a few of the staff continue to sing "Beauty and the Beast". She places the rose back down and sits smiling at the flowers soft petals. Last time she remembers receiving flowers was from Spencer and she binned those. She intends to enjoy this one, joke or not.)

(Ten minutes later. Rachel leans her bum against Anna's desk. This used to bother Anna, she felt it was a power-move but now she felt maybe it was because Rachel always chose her desk because she favored her. The only trouble with it now, was Anna found herself distracted by the smell of Rachel's perfume.)

Rachel: So, our victim is an unidentified pre-teen girl, estimated between the ages of 11 and 13. She appears to be of mixed race. Her hair was in plaits, and she was found clothed, wearing matching pajama bottoms and top, so she had a home somewhere. Where maybe she was looked after. Her body was found partially covered by a tarp inside the construction site off Oxford St.

Anna: Just up the road from the Manchester Museum.

Rachel: Right. The manner in which the body was covered, photos, which you will see later when we've got everything. Photos of how the body was found, suggest she was tucked in. She was left behind with a teddy, a stuffed-dog toy-

Anna: Which could imply killer's remorse or that we're looking for a woman.

Rachel: There was also a sword found beside the body.

Neal: (excitedly) A sword?

Rachel: A sort of, hand made thingy. Like, a toy. Not our murder weapon.

Neal: Bollocks. I was really hoping this was taking a medieval turn.

Sammy: King Arthur, on Oxford Street, with a sword. (Neal laughs)

Rachel: Sorry to disappoint you boys, but no, she wasn't killed with a sword. She was actually beaten. Possibly for hours, until she died.

Sammy: Shit.

Rachel: (nods) Right. (Sammy drops his head embarrassed by his flippant commentary.) I know, after awhile, day in day out dealing with death, it can all become a bit mundane. But can we please try to remember that these victims, they were people. This one, was just a little girl. (She stands.) Neal, stand up. (Neal wipes the smile from his face, not liking that he's being singled out. He stands. She steps closer to him, so that they're almost toe to toe. Just the proximity intimidates him. Rachel holds her hand up in the air beside him about elbow height.) She would've just about come up to here on you. (He looks down at her hand and she can see a grave solemness set in.) Just about 6 stone. She was restrained by her wrists and ankles so that she couldn't fight back. Couldn't run. Couldn't protect herself. She's covered head to toe in bruises and welts.

Neal: Sorry ma'am.

Rachel: This was someone's daughter. (He nods.) Sit down. (He obeys and she goes back to Anna's desk. She flips through Anna's notes.) Where was I?

Anna: The sword.

Rachel: Ah, the teddy. The sword, not sure what the significance is just yet, could be something, could be nothing, just a toy. The teddy-

Anna: Dog.

Rachel: Right, looks like a little dog. It was stuffed with bits of paper with addresses written on them. Anna's got the addresses copied down. Janet, (Janet looks up from her mobile) is going to risk assess each of them and then split you lot into pairs to go to each one. We're looking for parents, family, the killer, anyone missing a child. We can't, uh, release a picture of her for identification because, uh - (Rachel has a flash of memory of looking at Allison through one eye, that time she was made to stay home until the swelling went down.) -

Anna: Her face is too swollen. Almost looked like a dolls face.

Rachel: Right. So, if the family is not involved, which is unlikely, we wouldn't want them to see her in the state she's in. Lee, once I come back from the post-mortem, I'll give you more specific details, but going off what we have, hair color, height, approximate weight and age. I want you to contact 'missing persons'. See if anyone is looking for this little girl.

Lee: Yes boss.

Rachel: Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

(At the mortuary. Rachel is in the preparation room. It's a small room right before a person is allowed to enter, to ensure the maintenance and sanitation of the examination room. Fresh aprons, gloves, and hairnets are in boxes on shelves ready to be used and binned. Rachel is tying on a fresh apron when the door opens. In walks a light skinned man in a blazer. He looked relieved as if he was looking for this place for a long time. He has short black hair and his beard is peppered with silver. Rachel pauses for a moment. Spaniard? Grecian? She feels like she recognizes him but is sure that if she had met him, she'd definitely remember his name because he was rather handsome.)

Man: Hello. I'm DCI Luther. (He puts out his hand for a shake.) Robin Luther.

Rachel: DCI Rachel Bailey. (She shakes his hand. It made hers feel tiny, but in a good way, like he could scoop her up in his palm.)

Man = Robin: (Rachel pulls her hand away and turns slightly returning her attention to the task of readying herself. He assumes she's feigning disinterest.) I believe we've met before.

Rachel: I thought so, but I couldn't place you. Which syndicate are you with?

Robin: I've actually just transferred up here from London.

Rachel: Oh. We may've run into each down there. I worked in VICE for a year.

Robin: Probably. I've been with the MET for (laughs) about three quarters of me life.

Rachel: (thinks and smiles widely) Yes, I guess I've been in the job about as long. So, what made ya come up here?

Robin: What made you go down there? (She raises an eyebrow) Change of pace. (She nods.) You're in charge of syndicate 9, MIT.

Rachel: Yes.

Robin: I think I've seen your name in the emails.

Rachel: This job's a lot more emails, paperwork and politics than I thought it'd be. (She begins stuffing her hair into a hairnet.)

Robin: (laughs) Yes, yes it is. (He pulls off his blazer and from the corner of her eye she sees his muscles are barely contained in his white button up. He grabs a fresh apron to tie on and begins his cover up. He smirks when he catches her staring.)

Rachel: Uh, which syndicate did you say you transferred into?

Robin: I'm with the Sex Crimes Division.

Rachel: Sex Crimes? What happened to-

Robin: Samantha? Didn't you hear? She's had a baby.

Rachel: I thought she was coming back.

Robin: So did the SuperIntendent. But she decided to stay at home with the baby.

Rachel: I'm surprised this is the first I'm hearing of it.

Robin: Well, I don't think the decision was final until Christmas.

Rachel: Wow. Well, welcome to MMP DCI Luther.

Robin: You can call me Robin. Or Rob.

Rachel: Right. (He smiles and she nods looking him over once. She wasn't going to extend him the same nicety as she wasn't sure about his character just yet. Certain men she liked to remain on a title and rank only basis.) Guess, I'll see you in there. (She walks into the examination room leaving Robin alone. Any good feeling she might have had is lost as she gets closer to the metal slab that holds the now exposed body of the little girl. The little girl's legs, arms and torso are covered in purple black and red spots the colors getting deeper and more defined as Rachel gets closer to where Scary Mary is working. Rachel has another flash of a memory. She's twirling in the mirror. Allison had bought her a pretty summer dress, white with little pink flowers. She thought it was very cute and very girly. The dress perfectly showed off her newly budding breasts and stopped mid-thigh. Before she made it out the door, her brother Dom was laughing and calling her "Pongo", the dog from 101 Dalmations, because of all the marks up and down her legs. She went straight back to her room to change and never once dared to wear the dress out.)

Scary Mary: Hello again. Jump right in, don't be shy. She won't bite. She's dead.

Rachel: (steps closer but her averts her eyes from the little body. She points to the scans hanging behind Mary.) Broken bones.

Scary Mary: Oh yeah. Multiple fractures. Metacarpals, tibia, humerus.

Rachel: What d'you reckon would cause wounds like that? You said cylindrical. If not a pipe, maybe a broomstick or a bat?

Scary Mary: Something heavier than a broomstick but narrower than a bat.

Rachel: Okay.

Scary Mary: Whatever it was, was hefty enough to cause these subcutaneous bruises. If you look closely, (Mary lifts the girls limp arm and draws Rachel's attention to two different bruises.) You see the different hues from the trauma? The most recent are erythematous with welts. The purplish areas with extravasation were already forming hematomas. Meaning she was beaten over an extended period of time. At least 12 hours.

Rachel: Maybe multiple killers.

Scary Mary: What makes you say that?

Rachel: That's a long time to... Any normal person would, well, they'd get tired wouldn't they? From swinging after awhile. 45 minutes to 2 hours tops, I'd say. (shrugs) Wouldn't you?

Scary Mary: Well, I don't know. I've never beaten anyone. But these wounds were definitely incurred over a 12 hour period. (drops the girls hand on the table and it thuds.) If there were multiple killers or if the killer took snack breaks, sounds like your business to figure out.

Rachel: What would you say actually killed her?

Scary Mary: Bled out from a lacerated liver.

Robin: Dear God. (Appears behind them.) Please tell me it was-

Scary Mary: A slow death.

Robin: Fucking monsters.

Scary Mary: (to Rachel) Who is this?

Robin: I'm DCI Robin Luther of the Sex crimes unit.

Scary Mary: I was wondering what happened to Samantha. I tried calling her several times once I got the girl here.

Robin: Why?

Scary Mary: I've done the rape kit. No fluids.

Robin: Any tearing or swelling?

Scary Mary: No tearing. Vaginal or anal. The restraints and the pelvic swelling seemed indicative of a sexually motivated assault. But after examining her, it looks like the swelling was from the beating.

Robin: Poor little thing. At least they spared her that, eh?

Scary Mary: Couldn't spare you, your time though.

Robin: That's alright. Coming down here wasn't a complete waste. (He smiles in Rachel's direction.) Let me know when you get the bastards that did this to her.

Rachel: Will do.

Robin: Very nice to meet you both. Despite the uh…(gestures towards the little girls body. He turns to leave and for a moment both Rachel and Mary watch him walk away.)

(Back in the office. Rachel sits at her desk, her dark eyes fixed on the computer screen reflecting off it's light. She is completely zoned out. Her face is blank and her monitor is full with photos that have just come in from exhibits. Several open images taken from different angles and advantages of the little girl's body covers every inch of her screen. As she stares, whether she's aware of it or not, she gently pinches her index finger with the staple remover. Each time putting just enough pressure to feel the skin tense against the four metal needle like points, but not hard enough to cause any damage. Rachel had stopped counting bodies after her 100th several years ago. It always hit a little harder when the victim was a child but there was something about this specific girl that was bugging her. She couldn't pinpoint what it was. Something about this all just felt a little too familiar. A sound chimes on her computer and she jumps, startled out of her trance, inadvertently pressing the staple remover into her flesh.)

Rachel: Fuck. (Her eyes squeeze shut at the sudden pain. She unclenches the small office tool and drops it. She looks at her fingertip and it is suddenly rushed with blood. Red spills down onto her desk. She puts her other hand under the injured one and catches some of the blood keeping it from soiling any paperwork. She nudges the bottom drawer of her desk open to retrieve her first aid kit.) Twat. (She mumbles to herself as she cleans and plasters the new wound. Rachel holds out her hand and now has three plasters on her left hand, pinky, thumb and index. Her new wound bleeds very quickly and already reveals a small red spot through the plaster. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't keep on like this. She didn't want to hurt herself but there was something oddly satisfying about the pain. Was she really that mental? She wipes her desk clean of any blood drops before using her right hand on the mouse. She minimizes a couple of the crime scene photos, just enough to pull up her email. She's received one new email, hence the chime. It's from Lee. She opens it and it's simply a list of times. Obviously this is his report of Janet's comings and goings while she was out of the office. In total, Janet has nipped out for 40 minutes. She really didn't want to but she was going to have to play the manager card. She'd try the best mate card first though. She's about to stand to call Janet into her office but as if she's read her mind Janet appears in the doorway.)

Janet: (smiles) I reckon we've got a name.

Rachel: (perks up) Really?

Janet: Doing the risk assessment, there didn't seem to be any links between any of the addresses. Two were known drug dealers, several arrests for drunk and disorderly. But none of the tenants were linked in anyway, none of them knew each other, only a couple had children that they were aware of and all were accounted for. It wasn't until we spoke to a Kenon Franks, that we made a link. He mentioned his girlfriend used to live with him, she had three little girls that could match the description of our girl. Mother's name is Yolande Slater. Another man confirmed that he also dated a Yolande and that she stayed with him for a time.

Rachel: Do either of them have her current address or mobile number?

Janet: No, messy breakup, lost touch.

Rachel: So where's Yolande? Where're the other two girls?

Janet: Here's the thing. Yolande, she's got a record. Arrested for solicitation, driving while intoxicated, and endangering a minor. All three daughters were taken into care. Arianna 4, Zoe 8, and Lexi 10. That was 4 years ago. The 8 year old, Zoe would be our victims approximate age now.

Rachel: We've got the address of who they were placed with?

Janet: Yes. We've got an address of a Judith Brown. Doesn't match any of the addresses on the papers.

Rachel: We've got to make sure the other children that were placed with her are safe and alright. (snaps) Why do people do that? Offer to take kids in, kids that really need help and a sense of security and then are just, horrible to them?

Janet: (Eyebrows lower) Well, we don't know it's the foster family.

Rachel: (Sighs) No, I know. We can't be sure of anything yet. But, they're suspects. And they're clearly just as bad. Why wouldn't they have reported her missing by now? And the mother? We've gotta keep going with the addresses until we find someone who knows her or how to find her. I want you and Anna to head to Judith Brown's as soon as you can. I'll have Lee look into the case worker's files, see about the girl's records.

Janet: Yes ma'am. (She smiles and salutes Rachel before stepping back out of the office. Rachel smiles filled with a new sort optimism. They're closer to finding someone and holding them responsible for what was done to this little girl, Zoe.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Anna parks in front of Judith Brown's house. It's a fading house on a busy street. Across the way, a woman in her house coat, sits in a plastic chair on her front garden smoking a fag. Children, that are probably too young to be left unattended, play on the curb a few houses down. Janet sighs. She's seen enough to know more deplorable circumstances exist but it was a reality so far removed from her own and that if her family's that it was an ugly truth she could easily compartmentalize and sometimes forget entirely.)

Janet: I hate being reminded that kids have to grow up like this.

Anna: (smiles, looking in her mirror at the kids playing down the street.) Poor doesn't necessarily mean unhappy.

Janet: No, I didn't mean that.

Anna: We didn't have a lot growing up but our parents are lovely. They were always supportive and did what they could.

Janet: Of course. I mean, like…(a little flustered not wanting to seem out of touch.) It's like Rachel said. These kids, Zoe and her sisters, were being rescued by the system, from the family to which they were born and being brought presumably, into what should have been, a better situation. This, (gestures to the poverty) is the better situation. And now one girl is dead.

Anna: (tightens her fist determinedly) Let's get in there. We've got to make sure the other sisters are safe.

Janet: Right. (The two women get out of the car and walk up the small path leading to the door. Janet knocks and Anna tugs Janet's sleeve. She points to a rusty wagon shoved under a mangled bush.)

Anna: (whispers) Could be used to transport a body. We're only a stone's throw away from the dump site. (The door swings open and both are surprised to see an angry gray haired man before them. He's dressed in just a soiled t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.)

Man: What d'you want?

Janet: Hello, I'm Detective Sargent Janet Scott with Manchester Metropolitan Police and this is my colleague, Detective Constable Anna Ram.

Man: So? What d'you want?

Janet: Is this the residence of Judith Brown?

Man: Yeah, she's me daughter. She's at work now. Whatcha want wif 'er?

Janet: It's about the children left in her care.

Man: You found Zoe then? (Janet and Anna exchange a look.) What sort of trouble has she gotten herself into?

Janet: When was the last time you saw Zoe?

Man: She ran off the other night. Drama queen of the year, that one.

Anna: Ran off?

Man: Yeah, one little thing goes wrong, "I'm running away! I hate you lot." Stroppy little so-and-so, you know the type. What's she done then? Got herself arrested, has she?

Anna: Sorry sir, I didn't catch your name.

Man: That's cuz, I never said it. Anyway, what's it matter to you? You'd be wanting my Judy. Those brats are all her trouble. I ain't got nothing to do with them.

Anna: Why didn't you report her missing?

Man: Well, she ain't missing. She always comes back. She ain't got nowhere else.

Anna: So when would you say was the last time you saw her?

Man: Two days ago. I left the house about 5 to play some poker at my mates. When I come home, she'd gone.

Janet: So you live here with Judith and the girls?

Man: At the minute. Spot of money troubles, is all. But, like I said, I ain't got nothing with do with them. My Judy, she works at the consignment shop, up the ways there. (he points) I told her not to, but she's been worried sick over that hellion.

Anna: What's the name of the shop?

Man: It's the Oxfam. Straight off Oxford Street.

Janet: Do you have a picture of Zoe?

Man: Why would you need a picture? You caught the real live thing aintcha?

Janet: The girl that we've found, couldn't give us a name.

Man: (laughs, a throaty smokers laugh, coughing a little) Couldn't? Wouldn't more like. I tell ya, for all her trouble, she's not thick, is she? Hang on a minute. (He walks away from the door and comes back with his phone. He scrolls through a few photos and then lands on one.) That's her. (The face of the smiling girl, bruise free with the sparkle of life in her eye makes a lump form in Anna's throat.)

Janet: Thank you. That looks like the girl we have. I know children taken into care often have behavioral issues when they come from troubled homes. May I ask about the other two children, have they got the same attitude problems as Zoe?

Man: No. Now and again, the little one will forget her place and shoot her mouth off, but they're both angels by comparison.

Anna: And where are they now?

Man: At school, obviously. It's the middle of the day. I can tell you ain't got no kids.

Janet: Thank you for your time. We'll be off to speak with Judith. (The man nods and closes the door.)

(Back at the MIT office.)

Rachel: Janet and Anna are on their way back. They spoke with Judith and Judith's dad, a Tim Brown, who claims to also be living in the home. Both say Zoe ran away. The other two daughters are at school and appear fine according to teachers and the case worker. Judith told Janet that she'll bring the girls in to speak with us once they're out of school. So that we can get their account of things.

Lee: The mother's address has been risk assessed. It was one of the addresses written on the bits of paper. Neal and I can head over and bring her in.

Rachel: Good. Janet and Anna didn't let on that Zoe is dead. The family is definitely suspect. We want to see how much they'll tell us first. Then we can have Judith formerly identify her.

Neal: Not the mother?

Rachel: In this case, the foster family has guardianship and are legally able to make an identification.

(A few minutes later, Neal is standing outside by the patrol car, smoking a fag. He's waiting on Lee who took an extra minute to speak with Rachel privately. As Neal smokes and watches as an unfamiliar man parks another patrol car in the spot directly beside him. Two men get out of the car and one walks ahead into the building. The unfamiliar one lags behind. He smiles at Neal in a friendly way and then walks over. He extends his hand for a shake.)

Robin: I'm DCI Robin Luther from the Sex Crimes Division. I just transferred from London.

Neal: (shakes the man's hand) DC Neal. (Robin looks Neal over, observing his untucked shirt and coiffed hair. Based solely on his appearance Robin guesses that Neal is the lackadaisical type, sloppy in most things and careful only in superficial ways.) MIT. Syndicate 9.

Robin: (raises eyebrows) Oh, Syndicate 9? I met your DCI, this morning.

Neal: (smirks) Rachel? Yeah. (Robin smiles at this young man's audacity to call his Senior Officer by her first name. Maybe she ran a loose ship?)

Robin: DCI Rachel Bailey, yes. (He kindly but firmly corrects him.)

Neal: Can tell you're new. (lets out a light laugh before dragging on his cigarette.)

Robin: Why?

Neal: When did you start?

Robin: This is my first week.

Neal: And no one's warned you yet?

Robin: Warned me?

Neal: Rachel. She might be fit, yeah, for an old bird but the lads 'round the office, we've got a nickname for her.

Robin: Oh?

Neal: Venus.

Robin: Why's that then?

Neal: (puts his hands together palm to palm) Because her pussy's like - ( He claps his fingers shut imitating a venus fly trap.) -a trap.

Robin: You shouldn't talk about a Senior Officer like that!

Neal: Listen, alright? It's just a joke. And it's not mine either. In fact, I don't know who came up with it. It's just common knowledge. It's a running joke. On your way back in, ask the Desk Sergeant what DCI Bailey's nickname is. He knows. Mind you, never say it to her face, because she'd rip yours off. (He mimics the fly trap again before taking another drag from his fag.)

Lee: (approaches with the keys) Ready?

Neal: Yeah. Lee, this is DCI Robin. He's a southerner.

Lee: (shakes Robin's hand) DS Lee Brodhurst. Welcome to Manchester.

Neal: Lee, tell him what Rachel's nickname is.

Lee: (loses his smile) Which one? (Neal laughs.) Forgive him, DCI Robin. He forgets his rank sometimes. All the hairspray, it's killed most of his brain cells.

Neal: It's alright. I've already warned him. Someone had to.

Lee: Neal, get in the car. (Neal throws his fag on the ground.)

Neal: Don't try to act all, proper and professional just because a new guys here. (Neal gets in the car.)

Lee: Sorry about him. Welcome to Manchester. We, (points to the car) we've got a family to question. So-

Robin: Right. Best be off then. (Robin watches Lee get in the car and then turns to walk to the building. He looks up at the windows on the high level where he assumes Rachel's office must be. Earlier today, he had been intrigued and beguiled by her. Now, he's thinking that maybe he should heed this young idiot DC's caution.)


	5. Chapter 5

(MIT Office. Rachel sits at her desk and texts Allison, asking her to keep Charlotte overnight. It was honestly too early for Rachel to know that it was going to be a late night but she always had trouble behaving normally with Charlotte, showing her affection, when she had these images of dead children so fresh in her mind. Janet had chastised her for this once before, telling her that these sorts of cases always made Janet want to run home and cuddle her children. For Rachel it was the opposite. The ghosts followed her home and inserted themselves in every interaction she had with her daughter. Rachel lifts a photo of the little girl's bruised face. Why wasn't this little girl lucky enough to be loved? Rachel sighs and puts down the photo. She scans the office and spots Janet standing by the counter making teas. Rachel smiles at the sight of her friend. Janet could lift her spirits and stop her from feeling low. Rachel walks out of her office and over to where Janet is busy with the teas. Rachel stands behind Janet and gently extends her neck, resting her chin on Janet's shoulder.)

Rachel: Hey Pal. (Instead of patting her face, Janet shrugs her shoulder, knocking Rachel's chin.)

Janet: D'you mind? (Rachel steps back and folds her arms across her chest. Janet didn't even look at her. She has a flash of memory, it's just a blurry view of a beige painted wall, her face is pressed against it, as her father lands his fists over and over on her back and sides. His voice sounds above her, "You're a waste of space." Rachel takes a long blink, willing the memory away, before looking back to Janet.)

Rachel: What um, what was Tim like?

Janet: Not the most pleasant man. Says Zoe was always a handful. 12 year old, running off all the time... if it's not the family, she may've got herself involved with the wrong sorts.

Anna: I do think it's worth mentioning that he didn't want to give his name. We actually only found out he's called Tim after we spoke to Judith.

Rachel: Right.

Anna: So, I've just put in a request for his records.

Rachel: Good job Anna.

Janet: (sips her tea and turns to face Rachel.) Did you want a brew?

Rachel: No tah.

Anna: Also, he felt it was necessary to mention, twice, in the short time that we were speaking to him, that he "doesn't have anything to do with the kids." He could be trying to divert attention away from himself.

Rachel: Possibly. Janet, I'd like you to speak with Judith. When the kids get here, I'd like Sammy and Anna to speak with them.

Sammy: Me?

Rachel: Yes. You're good with kids.

Sammy: (smiles proudly) Thanks.

Rachel: But before all that, Janet, I need to speak with you, (looks to Anna) alone.

Janet: (rolls her eyes) Right. (She sips her tea and raises an eyebrow.) Will you have me now?

Rachel: Yes. (She steps aside and Janet leads the walk into Rachel's office. Rachel follows behind and closes the door once inside. Janet takes her usual seat across from Rachel's desk. Rachel sits.) Janet-

Janet: What's happened to your hand?

Rachel: (forces a half smile) Nothing. Accident.

Janet: You've got to be more careful. 3 out of 5 fingers? If you keep on at this rate, by the end of the month, you'll be running the office from inside a full body cast. (Rachel and Janet both laugh at this. This makes Rachel feel a little better, knowing Janet's bringing levity to the situation might mean she's not cross with her. Janet sips her tea and Rachel leans forward.)

Rachel: You're not still seeing Melligan?

Janet: No. (She keeps her focus on her engagement ring, twirling it between her fingers) I told you I wouldn't.

Rachel: So, where've you been going?

Janet: Sorry?

Rachel: You're constantly in and out of the office. I've noticed it's more frequent and for longer periods of time.

Janet: And you think I'm using that time to cheat on my fiance?

Rachel: I mean, I hope not. But what am I to think, when you keep sneaking off? Without even telling me, your boss, where you're going. (Janet looks away from Rachel.) Where d'you keep going?

Janet: It's private.

Rachel: (laughs) Private?

Janet: Yes.

Rachel: Jan, I'm your best mate.

Janet: So that means I've got to tell you everything, does it?

Rachel: Doesn't it?

Janet: Like you tell me, everything? (Rachel twists her lips to the side. There were loads of things she's never told Janet. But how could Janet know that?)

Rachel: Well, I'm concerned. Other people in the office have noticed and it's affecting your job.

Janet: Are you my mate now or my manager? I think I'm getting confused.

Rachel: Both.

Janet: Fine! If you must know, (leans forward) I've started menopause, alright? And I get hot. I randomly get hot flashes and I've got to step out for air.

Rachel: Oh. (blushes) Sorry. You could have told me that. (Rachel smiles, pleased to believe that Janet has actually called off her affair with Melligan. Janet stands.)

Janet: Are you done interrogating me? Can I go prepare an interview strategy now?

Rachel: Yeah. Sorry Janet.

Janet: It's fine. (She shrugs before leaving Rachel's office. Rachel sighs watching Janet return to her desk. A little uneasy about the state of her and Janet's friendship. After the interview she'd invite Janet out for a drink and properly apologize to her.)

(A little while later, Denise walks Judith and the two girls into the main office. Rachel watches from her office windows as her team gets everyone acclimated and begins following her orders. Lexi, the oldest sister, 14 had her hair out and wild. She reminded Rachel of Jenna Mawsen even more than the dead girl. The smallest girl, Arianna clung tightly to her big sister. Her hair was in plaits similar to the style found on Zoe. Rachel's not sure why but Judith's appearance surprises her. Judith had blonde hair, pulled neatly into a ponytail, she wore makeup and false nails and looked more like she was ready for a night out than just coming from work at a consignment shop. Janet and Denise take her into a room for questioning and Sammy and Anna take the children into the casual interview room.

The girls sit close to each other and the eight year old keeps hold of Lexi's hand. Rachel watches the video stream from the comfort of her desktop. She has both rooms on split screen.)

(Girls Interview)

Lexi: Have you lot found Zoe?

Arianna: Mummy Judy says she got nicked.

Lexi: Is she alright?

Anna: Well, she's not been arrested.

Sammy: When's the last time you saw your sister?

Lexi: She was in bed weren't she? (Looks to her sister) Last night. And when we woke up for school this morning she was gone.

Arianna: Yeah she was in bed. In our room.

Sammy: Do you know around what time it was?

Lexi: Well, their bedtime is 8:30. I'm oldest so when I'm good, I'm allowed to be up until 10.

Sammy: Pretty strict.

Anna: Was it, one of those nights?

Lexi: Uh, No, actually. I was made to go to bed at 8:30 as well.

Anna: What had you done that wasn't "good"?

Lexi: Nuffing. I was just...I got a bad score on an assignment. That's all. So I was in bed when she left the house.

Sammy: Who else was at home with you?

Arianna: Mummy Judy was next door with her mate Miss Sarah.

Sammy: You were on your own?

Lexi: I'm old enough to look after them.

Sammy: And how do you and Zoe get along?

Lexi: She's my sister. I love her.

Anna: Tim said she can be mouthy.

Lexi: Yeah, but she listens to me.

Arianna: Grandpa Tim doesn't like us to talk back.

Anna: Are they nice to you? Judy and Tim. (Both girls nod)

Arianna: They just want what's best for us and for us to be good.

Lexi: They're strict, ya know, they've got rules but- It's like Ari says, it's because they care. When we lived with our real Mum, there were no rules, but there was no food either, or fun, or lights sometimes, because she was never there.

Arianna: Mummy Judy would never let that happen to us.

(Judy's Interview)

Judy: Oh no. Oh dear lord. (bursts into tears holding the image of Zoe's body.) She looks so little.

Janet: She does. (Judy shakes her head no.)

Judy: Do the girls know? Have the girls been told?

Janet: No. We needed a formal identification from you first.

Judy: Don't tell them. Please. Let me.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hours later, everyone is sitting around the table in the Briefing Room. After a search of the home, Child Services allowed Judy to take the children home.)

Rachel: I'm not happy with where we are. I'm not pleased that those little girls are back under that roof.

Sammy: After searching the home, child services found nothing to concern them for the child's welfare.

Anna: Both Arianna and Lexi said they're taken care of there. That their guardians are strict but that they want what's best for them.

Rachel: Right, but they're not going to say anything are they?

Neal: Why not? If they were being abused at home, wasn't that their chance to say something? And why would those two be completely untouched and the other one, beat black and blue?

Rachel: Didn't you say Tim said the others were angels by comparison? Maybe we just didn't like her? Maybe, kids, they all learn differently, maybe he was strict with her in a different way.

Neal: I wouldn't keep my mouth shut if someone was beating the sh- out of my sister.

Rachel: (raises her eyebrows) Oh, really?

Neal: Yeah, I'd tell.

Rachel: Even if it was someone who loved you, took care of you, and maybe frightens you a little bit?

Neal: Yeah.

Rachel: Even if it meant you and your sisters would lose everything you know, your home, your school, your mates, and be shipped off somewhere else? You don't reckon that might scare you into keeping your mouth shut?

Janet: Even if the Browns played favorites, Tim, says he was out at a friends playing poker and Judy's alibi checks out. She was over the neighbors drinking wine.

Anna: The girls said they were home alone for hours.

Janet: With Lexi left to watch them, it's possible Zoe ran out, got caught up in the wrong crowd, wrong place at the wrong time. I know we were looking at the family because let's face it, it usually is the family. But after talking with all of them, I think we should start looking outside of the home. Her mates at school, who she hung out with.

Lee: Local pedophiles or sex offenders in the area.

Neal: Yolande's alibi also checks out. She was at work and hasn't seen her daughter since the weekend of Christmas during a supervised visit. The addresses found inside the stuffed dog were all places Yolande was staying. She's constantly moving from place to place and job to job, a drifter. That's why the kids haven't been returned to her.

Lee: She said Zoe liked to know where she was. She says they never saw each other, outside of the supervised visits, but Zoe said just knowing where her Mum was, was a sort of comfort to her.

Rachel: (nods) I can see that. Do you think she's telling the truth? About not seeing her daughters outside of the visits?

Lee: She didn't seem too interested in the girls to be honest. Seeing them outside of the time she was expected to would probably have been a hassle. When we told her about Zoe being found dead, she was angry, but not upset.

Janet: Everyone responds to grief differently. Could be guilt.

Neal: Or she just doesn't care.

Rachel: Judy's reaction was suspicious to me.

Janet: She cried after I showed her the photo of Zoe.

Rachel: Right but she never asked a single question. Not who would do that to her? Or who found her? All she wanted to know was if the other children knew. Because she wanted to tell them. Seemed like, uh, information control.

Janet: Maybe. Or she just wanted the news to come from someone they trust.

Rachel: Tomorrow, we'll be ooking into her mates at school, checking if there are any local sex offenders in the area, although the murder didn't seem sexually motivated.

Janet: There were the restraints. Maybe the beating was out of frustration, due to impotence.

Rachel: Maybe.

Anna: Or a woman.

Rachel: Did we get back anything from Tim's background?

Anna: Drunk and disorderly, served one year, for assault. Bar fight. That was in 1998. Before any of these kids were born. So, he does have a violent past.

Janet: But maybe he's cleaned up his act.

Anna: The girls didn't have a bad word to say about him.

Rachel: They didn't really have much to say about him. I don't want to rule the family out just yet. We need probable cause to get us in the home, get us a warrant. We'll also have CCTV from the construction site tomorrow and hopefully the lab will be done with any forensics and fingerprinting. But, if that's all…(she looks around the table) then we're done here for tonight. (Commotion begins and the team starts packing up ready to go home or out.) Back at 7.

(At 'The Grapes'. The team is taking up most of the pub. Rachel and Janet sit at a small table off to the side. Rachel was hoping for some privacy. They have a bottle of wine between them and Janet is busy looking at her phone. Rachel bites her plaster. She's anxious for Janet's affections but wasn't sure how to win her back. Janet scrolls through her facebook, bored with Rachel's squirmy silence. She was going to have to drop some of her coldness. She was exhausted just thinking about it. Janet was still seeing Melligan and she didn't like lying to Rachel so the best way to avoid lying to her was putting distance between them. It had started becoming easier when Gill stepped back into Rachel's life as more of a regular friend. Rachel was clingy and needy and it freed Janet from some of the responsibility. It felt like a full time job keeping Rachel's delicate mental health in balance. She was sure there was medicine for this. Maybe she'd suggest it.)

Rachel: Janet? (Janet presses her lips together and meets Rachel's desperate eyes with a look of boredom.) I just, um, I wanted to apologize.

Janet: What for?

Rachel: I've been sort of wrapped up in my own stuff these past few months. To be honest, for a good part of last year. With everything going on, I sort of, turned in on myself, and I guess I reverted back to my old ways. I got selfish and I haven't been there for you. Right around the time you started getting serious with Adam, I was dealing with all the Spencer stuff. And it's just been a bit of an insane blur since then. So, you and Adam having troubles, I missed it. I didn't realize. Ever since you were first having troubles with Ade, I was the one that you talked to and I miss us being that close. So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for my part in whatever has got us to this point.

Janet: (nods. It was her move. She watches Rachel nervously finger the stem of her wine glass and then turn away and sip. It wasn't fair that Rachel was expecting her to end it with Melligan. The hypocrisy in her being upset with an affair infuriated Janet but she knew for things to go forward she was going to have to give a little.) You have been…(Rachel looks back to Janet.) Different...since what happened with Spencer.

Rachel: I have?

Janet: I know a thing like that can change someone. I think I knew it too. That night I stayed at yours. That life was going to change for you and I can't pretend that I understand completely because I've never been through something like that. But, it has. It's changed you. And I think, what you're feeling about us, is just a shift, you're different so our relationship will be different.

Rachel: I don't mean to be. I want to be...better. That's why I'm going to therapy still.

Janet: Not shagging this one too, are you?

Rachel: (blushes and sips her wine) No.

Janet: Good. Then I really hope you get something out of it. (Rachel nods.) But Rach, there's nothing to repair here. I think I accepted awhile back that our friendship is just going to be different now. I guess, since you've only now realizing it, it's your turn to accept it. (Rachel wipes a fast and sneaky tear from her eye. Janet reaches across the table and holds Rachel's hand.) I still care about you. And I'll be here for you, if you ever need me. Always.

Rachel: Same.

Janet: Good. I'm ok with where we are. I think, probably we've got healthier boundaries.

Rachel: Mmm. (She sips her wine.) I suppose so.

Janet: Anyway, I better be off. Adam is expecting me home soon. Are we splitting? (Gestures to the wine.)

Rachel: No. It's fine. I've got it.

Janet: Cheers. (Janet stands and grips Rachel's shoulder, reassuringly.) We'll be alright.

Rachel: Good.

Janet: Goodnight.

Rachel: Night night. (She watches Janet leave. She still felt uneasy. Although Janet had just been tender to her and reassured her that things were fine. She had a lingering feeling of doubt. What about her was different since Spencer? Was it simply her selfishness? Or was it something she couldn't see in herself? Was it something only Janet could see because she knew Rachel so well? Or was it something everyone could see? She worked in sex crimes and she knows there are studies that show once someone has been a victim of a crime their likelihood of being re-victimized rises by 20%. She remembers a young girl crying to her, saying she felt like she was 'marked' asking Rachel how her rapist 'knew'. The rapist and the girl's initial abuser were actually completely unlinked and there was nothing to suggest otherwise. Rachel wonders, was she marked now? What was different?)

Robin: You look different. (He smiles down at her holding a pint. He had been waiting for Janet to leave for his opportunity.)

Rachel: (eyes widen with horror) What?

Robin: I said you look different.

Rachel: Are you taking the piss?

Robin: No. Last time I saw you, you were in a blue hairnet. And not that you weren't still stunning but I am shocked at how it's humanly possible to be, that, good-looking.

Rachel: Are you chatting me up? (Stands)

Robin: (smiles and puts up his hand) Guilty. (She returns the smile for a moment, exposing her dimple. Her smile lit up her face and for a second she was absolutely the most brilliant thing in the pub. Rachel looks him over, he was very handsome and very fit, and for a second she can see herself straddling him and shagging his brains out. She twists her lips into a shy smile and he sees her blush.)

Rachel: Well, I'm flattered. (She gently touches his muscular bicep and makes direct eye contact with him. Robin can see in her dark eyes a glimpse of deep sadness.) Let me save you the bother. I'm a very bad idea. (She smirks and whatever Robin saw in her eyes is gone. She tosses enough money on the table to cover the wine.) Have a good night. (She flashes him a quick half smile and then walks away, determined to get home, have another glass of wine and use her vibrator.

He watches her walk out of the pub. A few seconds later, Robin receives a video file from a number not saved in his phone. The accompanying text message reads: "_Rejected? Here. I listen to this whenever she's being all high and mighty."_ Robin looks around the pub as if he might be able to tell who sent it, by a glance. He can't. He puts an earbud in and presses play. The image is taken on a mobile phone, shaky and unstable, attempting to focus on a computer screen. The computer screen displays an open evidence file that reads "Case#RB71019" a mouse clicks play on the video file and the sound kicks in. A woman whimpers, "Please don't." A man almost laughing replies, "You could've done this the easy way. This way I may or may not send the text, depends on how much I enjoy it. Now, open wide." The remainder of the clip is just wet sloppy sounds of the woman complying and the man moaning and instructing her. Robin takes the airbud out of his ear. He didn't need to hear the rest. This is the type of crime he dealt with all day. But who sent this to him? And why?

He reads the accompanying text again. "_Rejected? Here."_ Someone saw him make an advance on DCI Bailey and sent this in response. But why? _"I listen to this whenever she's being all high and mighty." _The woman in the clip couldn't be her, could it? He decides to listen again, just to the woman's voice at the beginning. "Please don't." He replays it several times. He didn't know her well enough. It could be her voice. The woman in the clip was under clear distress. He decides he'll simply have to look into the case number when he gets back to the office.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Rachel went home to her empty flat and instantly missed her daughter. The flat was lonely without her. The corners were darker and the shadows were all consuming. Without Charlotte, the ghosts felt free to run amuck. They tormented Rachel's every thought making it impossible for her to find peace. In times like these, fags, drink, or sex helped her cope. Since she was currently taking a break from all of those she was feeling stranded and hopeless on top of haunted. Once home, she goes to her room and digs out one of her favorite vibrators. She tries to think of the handsome new DCI as she uses it but is unable to hold his image for longer than a few seconds. She can't get off and derives no pleasure from the toy because the images of Zoe keep overriding her head. Eventually she gives up.

She lay in the darkness staring up at the gray nothing above her, thinking only of how perfect a fag would be right now. How nice it would be to exhale and watch the smoke ringlets dance up to the ceiling. But she quit smoking. She knows there is a bottle of wine downstairs on the top of the fridge. She could finish it, try again with the vibrator and then hopefully black out but she knew something was wrong if her goal was to black out. Eventually she gives in and goes downstairs to the kitchen.

She grabs the bottle of wine from the top of the fridge and places it on the counter. She stares at it for much too long. She needed it. She hates that she needed it. It had the power to dull her mind and her senses and fade out her consciousness. She needed it so badly but she couldn't allow anything to have that much power over her anymore. There was something wrong, she reasoned with herself, if the pain from a hangover was something desirable. The retching, the discomfort, the pounding headache, why would she want those things? Rachel knows if she stays in the house the wine will win and she'd hate herself for it. So she goes outside where the darkness seemed less constricting and more vast. Maybe a drive around would clear her head.

She climbs on her motorbike and speeds through the sleeping streets of her neighborhood, sure her neighbors hate the sound of her bike roaring along. The speed that the wind whipped against her and the loud growl of the engine did calm her nerves and momentarily cleared her head. She fell into a sort of trance, a calm meditative state as she drove, feeling like the only one on earth awake at the moment. Just her and the road. When she parks, she looks up at the building before her. Rachel is only slightly surprised that her subconscious mind brought her to Gill's flat. She stares up at the posh building and looks at her reflection in the black windows. Gill gave her a bollocking for buying this motorbike but she really did look cool on it. She stares at herself for a few moments. She should go home. A rational person would go home, Rachel tells herself as she gets off of the bike and walks towards the building. She pulls out her mobile as she enters and text Gill.)

Rachel: (text) _Are you up? _(She enters the lift and begins the ride up to the 30th.)

Gill: (text) _I was not. _(Rachel smiles receiving the text. Gill had a similar hypervigilance to her. She awoke at the smallest sounds. She wasn't sure if it was for similar reasons to her. From an early age, Rachel was trained to wake from sleep at the sound of her name, any delay in response resulted in punishment. This resulted in her, as an adult, finding it nearly impossible to get a comfortable night sleep when sharing the bed with a partner. It's why she was so sensitive to Sean's snoring. However, this skill made her a great mother. She was in tune with every little noise Charlotte made out of the ordinary. Maybe that's where Gill got it from, motherhood. Rachel turns the corner and knocks on Gill's door. She puts her hands in her pockets and looks down at herself. She was wearing exercise leggings, a tee-shirt, and her leather jacket. She was not dressed appropriately for the weather outside but the punishing cold felt good to her, the air whipped and whipped until she went numb, just how she liked it or rather what she was used to. When the door opens, Gill stands before her in a silk robe. Rachel smiles at how small this force of a woman looked in her nightie. No one would think to be afraid of her at first glance. Gruffly, with sleep still in her voice.) What time do you call this?

Rachel: (looks at her mobile) Oh, Jesus. I didn't realize. I knew it was late but- (It's 2am.)

Gill: Is everything alright? (She steps back and this invites Rachel to step inside. Gill closes the door.) Where's Charlotte?

Rachel: She's with Ali. (Pushes her hair that's been whipped wild from the ride back into her ponytail.)

Gill: (folds her arms, allowing Rachel a few seconds to fidget and adjust her scraggly appearance.) Rachel, you do understand that you've just shown up unannounced at my home, at 2 am. I hope to god, for your sake, that you've got a good reason to be depriving me of my beauty sleep.

Rachel: You can go back to sleep. Do mind if I just stay on the settee?

Gill: Does it occur to you at all, that this is very unusual behavior?

Rachel: Yes, God, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I should've just kept driving. I'll go.

Gill: (firmly) You will not. (Rachel folds her arms and drops her head at the use of this motherly tone.) You really think, I'd let you leave here after waking me up, without an explanation?

Rachel: No.

Gill: Absolutely not.

Rachel: I am sorry for waking you.

Gill: Let's have it then. This explanation.

Rachel: I just couldn't be at home any longer. (Gill's eyebrows raise.) I couldn't. I can't shut my mind off. I had a really shit day at work and when I got home all I wanted to do was…(she chews her bottom lip pausing in her shame. Lowered voice.) ...drink. I just wanted to drink and drink until I couldn't think anymore, until I blacked out. And I don't know why but, well, I suppose I do, but today the need was so much stronger. I drove around but I ended up here. I don't have anywhere else to go. (When she finishes her ramble she looks back to Gill, who to her surprise, is smiling warmly.)

Gill: Well (nods) I'm glad you came here then. Let's go in the sitting room. I'll sit up with you for a bit.

Rachel: Thank you Gill.

(Gill makes tea and sits with Rachel. Rachel tells her about her day and Gill listens patiently.)

Gill: So, sorry if I missed it, it is nearly 3 am now but, which part of the day was shitty? (Rachel sighs. She had just recounted the days events, the office procedures and the intelligence gathered on the case so far. However she failed to mention how raw her nerves felt. Or that she felt as if her skin has been turned inside out and that she was sensitive to everything.)

Rachel: It's always a bit harder, when it's a kid. Innit?

Gill: Yes but you've dealt with that, numerous times over. So I'm struggling to understand why this particular one, has you running through the streets of Manchester at stupid o clock.

Rachel: (looks into her tea and taps her fingers on the glass. She takes in a deep breath and then exhales slowly. She looks to the side focusing her eyes on the clock on Gill's mantle.) Me and Allison. We shared a room until I was 14 almost 15. Allison, she did everything. She worked two jobs, she paid the bills, made sure we had food. So Dad, he said to us, 'we've gotta do something special for her, for her 20th birthday. She's an adult now, so let's make her a nice grown-up room'. So, he got the paints, her favorite color, pink. Dom and I helped paint. We pushed the two beds together and made it up like a queen bed with a nice duvet. (She peeks at Gill who is smiling and listening.) And uh, (shrugs) it looked great. And when she got home from work, we surprised her and she loved it.

Gill: (squints trying to decipher the relevance) Right, ok.

Rachel: Our house was tiny, the rooms were like cupboards. But there were three, Dad's, Dom's, and Ali's.

Gill: What about you?

Rachel: Once we made it Ali's room it was just Ali's room. While we were fixing it up I asked Dad where I was meant to sleep if Ali was getting my bed and he said he didn't care. I could have the floor or a sleeping bag.(Gill's mouth forms a thin line and she looks down. Rachel pauses. She can tell Gill is displeased but she's not sure if it's because of her or because of the content of the story.) He said, if I could give him a reason why I deserved a bed as much as Ali did then he'd think about it...(Gill scoffs and Rachel laughs lightly.) I didn't have any reasons of course so… (shrugs) For the next four years it was the settee or the sleeping bag. And, I dunno, I've just had shit like that popping in me head all day. And I'm looking at this girl and I'm thinking, what was it about her that made her unlovable?

Gill: Hold on. You think this little girl was beaten to death because there was something about her that was inherently unlovable?

Rachel: (shrugs) Clearly some kids either are or they aren't.

Gill: Do you really believe that?

Rachel: Sometimes, people are just born wrong. It's not their fault but-

Gill: Hold on. I'm trying to understand. You believe a little baby, newborn, can be born wrong? That there is some invisible quality that makes them lovable or not.

Rachel: I dunno. You're making me feel daft for saying it now.

Gill: No,no, don't. I just would like to understand.

Rachel: It makes sense in my head.

Gill: Try.

Rachel: I think it has to be something you're born with. Like, the color of your eyes. Because it can't be helped and there's not anything you can do to change it.

Gill: Do you think I was born with it?

Rachel: I dunno. Did your parents love you?

Gill: Yes.

Rachel: Then yeah, but, it's like being left handed, or having heterochromia. You know when you've got-

Gill: Two different colored eyes.

Rachel: Yeah.

Gill: Have you told your therapist this?

Rachel: Oh great, you think I'm mad.

Gill: No, I don't think you're mad. (Rachel raises her eyebrows, waiting for her statement to be disproven. Gill thinks. She speaks slowly and softly.) I think someone has sold you a load of shit.

Rachel: Right, so, how would you explain it then?

Gill: So what about you? Were you born with this, this invisible thing? (Rachel blushes and looks away.) Did your parents love you?

Rachel: (shrugs) Well, Ali reckons that-

Gill: No. I'm asking you. Based on this imaginary criteria, do you, have this thing?

Rachel: I…(sighs and decides to just get it over with.) No. (Rachel holds her breath after saying this, feeling suddenly desperate to take it back. She feels ashamed. She just betrayed something that Gill may not accept. Maybe now that she knows, Gill will see it. It will be glaringly obvious. Rachel squints her eyes shut.) Ah. (Her chest is tight. Gill looks on. It looks like Rachel is experiencing physical pain. Gill gently puts a hand on Rachel's knee and rubs it. Rachel's eyes open at the tenderness.) I mean, (smiles) you could probably tell. Couldn't you? You've seen me, and your Sammy. And he's got it. Obviously. So you know what I'm talking about. Because you can see the difference, can't you? (Her eyes water unexpectedly. She blinks rapidly to make it go away.) It's ok though. Isn't it? You don't mind. Do ya? (Her voice cracks revealing the lump in her throat.)

Gill: No, I do mind. (Tears escape Rachel's eyes and she turns her face away from Gill.) I mind a great bloody deal!

Rachel: (keeps her face turned away. She puts one hand up to stop Gill going further.) Ok. (She nods several times suppressing the emotions that just overpowered her.)

Gill: I mind that you think any of that rubbish is true. (Rachel meets Gill's sympathetic gaze. All she wanted was forgiveness now, to be pardoned for her indelible sin and shameless display of emotion.)

Rachel: (laughs) You must think I'm pathetic don't you? Sad sap alcoholic-

Gill: No. I don't. (Rachel stops berating herself and is left a little confused.)

Rachel: Ok.

Gill: Rachel, look at me. (Rachel keeps her head back focused on the ceiling.) Look at me, please. (Rachel takes in another deep breath before finally looking Gill in the eye.) You are not unlovable. (Rachel quickly looks away.) Rachel? (She looks back.) You are lovable.

Rachel: That's kind of you...but I'm not and I never have been. And, it's fine, I've accepted it.

Gill: How can you think that?

Rachel: The last time I saw me Mum before she died. The last thing she said to me, she said I was "bloody nothing." The only reason, I agreed to going to see her in the first place was because, stupidly, I thought, 'Well the last she saw me I was 12. I was just a stupid needy little girl. Maybe, now, I'm different, I'm grown. Maybe she'll like me better.' (laughs lightly) Wrong. It's impossible. I'm still me. Me Dad, he…(she twists her lips to the side, catching her words before they escape.)... Wouldn't you think, the two people who made me, put me on this planet, would know? Don't you think they'd know if I had it, that thing?

Gill: This invisible quality you're on about, this born wrong bollocks, it's rubbish. It's not real. There is no 'thing'.

Rachel: So why then? Why are Arianna and Lexi safe at home, untouched and Zoe is tied down and beaten for hours?

Gill: Well, you don't know it's the family yet.

Rachel: Of course it's the family.

Gill: It's because some people are cruel. Some people, they've got no natural feeling. They're sick bastards, they're narcissists. And they don't care about anyone but themselves. Some people are bullies and the only way they can feel good about themselves is if they're hurting other people.

Rachel: But why her?

Gill: It has nothing to do with her. And it's got nothing to do with you. No child, no matter how they're born, deserves that.

Rachel: She didn't.

Gill: And you deserved a bloody bed.

Rachel: (laughs) Did I?

Gill: Yes!

Rachel: Why?

Gill: Because Rachel! Would you make Charlotte explain to you why she deserves a bed in your home? Would you make her prove that she's worthy of it?

Rachel: (Sighs) Of course not. But I, (touches her fingers to her lips looking away) I don't know how you're not getting it. You know her. She's got it. You can see that she has. Obviously.

Gill: No, Rachel, she's not got anything that you haven't.

Rachel: Yes she has! She's got everything! She's got every little bit of good in her. She's clever, she's caring, she's beautiful, she's strong, she's funny, she-

Gill: You're those things.

Rachel: (shakes her head) Oh, I dunno. Maybe I'm being shit at explaining it because it's so late. Maybe I should go.

Gill: You're not explaining it poorly.

Rachel: Then why don't you understand? You're the most brilliant woman I know.

Gill: It's because this 'thing' that you're so convinced of. It's a lie. It's some fabrication someone told you when you were tiny that you've spiraled into a full on life philosophy. (Rachel looks away unmoved by this) If I'm the most brilliant woman you know, do you reckon that I'm smarter than whoever it was that told you about this thing?

Rachel: Well, yeah, of course you are.

Gill: Then why won't you believe me when I say it's not real? (Rachel looks away and struggles to find an answer. Gill rubs her knee again. She knows Rachel isn't going to be able to grasp this concept, not yet. This theory was something deeply entrenched, something drilled into her psyche, something she's believed for years and years. Gill knew she couldn't change her mind overnight.) Just think about it, alright? There's not anything wrong or missing from you, or this poor little girl Zoe. You're every bit as lovable as Charlotte.

Rachel: (laughs again in her disbelief) Alright, I'll think about it. I should go though.

Gill: No, don't bother going home. Just kip in the spare room. Maximize your time. Leave for work from here. Have you got clothes in your locker?

Rachel: Yes. Thank you Gill.

Gill: If you're alright, I'm going to bed.

Rachel: Course.

Gill: You've got this. (Points to the teacups)

Rachel: Least I can do. (Gill stands and puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder giving it a firm squeeze before leaving the room. Rachel waits, looking to where Gill disappeared. She waits and then she moves her eyes around the room, the bookshelf, the corners, the dark kitchen. The ghosts didn't follow her here. Her mind was quiet. Maybe now she might sleep.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A few hours later. Gill walks down the hall from her bedroom to the guest room. The bed is empty and appears untouched. She goes to the great room and finds Rachel asleep, on top of a blanket, on the settee. She was so peaceful she almost didn't want to wake her.)

Gill: (softly) Rachel? (Rachel startles awake and her eyes quickly find the voice. She smiles and then fakes a pout.)

Rachel: Ten more minutes.

Gill: (chuckles) Why didn't you sleep in the bed?

Rachel: I couldn't stop thinking about those silk sheets. I rode my bike here, so I've got all that Manchester grime on me. I couldn't bring myself to shower. So…(She sits up) Besides, if I got in that bed I wouldn't be leaving any time soon. (stretches) It's too comfortable. And I need to go solve a murder.

Gill: Coffee before you go?

Rachel: Yes please. (Gill goes into the kitchen and Rachel watches her prepare the coffee. She wasn't exaggerating when she told Gill she was the most brilliant woman she knew. Rachel just couldn't grasp looking at her, why something so basic seemed to elude Gill. She felt lucky, having told Gill, and Gill still thinking she was ok despite the fact that she was born 'wrong'. Rachel smiles, watching Gill's tiny frame move around the kitchen with the beautiful backdrop of the sun rising over Manchester. Rachel remembers the story of her birth, at least as it was told to her by her father. The first time he ever told the story, that she recalls, was her 13th birthday, the first year that it seemed everyone had forgotten. _She was in the kitchen helping Allison with the washing up. She was admittedly in a stroppy mood. She had thought Allison wasn't working because she knew it was Rachel's birthday, but Allison made no mention of it the entire day. Some time, halfway through dinner she'd decided she wasn't going to speak to Allison the rest of the night. As they did the washing up Allison was doing her best to lighten the mood or get her talking about school. Rachel remained tight lipped and stony faced. When Allison finally became fed up with her and raised her voice their father stepped in the room to see what was going on. Rachel knew she needed to give in before he escalated the situation so she mumbled.) _

_Rachel: It's my birthday and you lot have forgotten._

_Allison: Ah shit, sorry. (Their father bursts into a roarous laugh getting confused looks from both girls. It's enough to draw Dom's attention away from the television and into the kitchen.) Dad?_

_Dad: You think I'd forgotten? D'you think I could seriously forget the day that you were born? (He swings his arm and Rachel flinches but he only places it on her shoulder pulling her in, under his arm.) How could I forget, such a shit day? (He laughs and they all laugh, including Rachel, although hers was more nerves. She hasn't enjoyed this close proximity to her dad in quite some time and he seemed amused by her which was so much nicer than the usual. She absorbed the weight of his arm draped around her back and resting on her shoulder. This was nice.) Allison, d'you remember?_

_Allison: Course I do. I was so excited to be a big sister._

_Dad: Yeah but, she had the bloody flu. (They all laugh)_

_Rachel: Oh no, poor Ali. _

_Dad: So she never got near ya, for bout a week. _

_Dom: Bad luck._

_Dad: Anyway, your Mum went into a terrible labor, screaming, shouting. I dropped Ali off with Ginny and I took your Mum to hospital. I was over the moon. I couldn't wait for you to be born._

_Rachel: Really?_

_Dad: Mind you, it was only just 1980. So, they only just started guessing from the scans what the baby was gonna be. And I thought, I was getting my boy. (Everyone chuckles)_

_Allison: What a surprise eh?_

_Dad: Ya mum started bleeding, like really badly. _

_Rachel: Oh no. Why?_

_Dad: Apparently, typical Rachel, had to make things more difficult than they need to be. (All including Rachel laugh.) She was stuck in the birth canal, weren't she? So there was her melon head, sticking out ya Mum's bits, and ya Mum's screaming her head off, "Get this fucking baby outta me!" And then the doctors like, right, so we don't have to operate, we've gotta break the baby's collar bone to wiggle her out. _

_Allison: Oh dear._

_Dad: So, they do that and now your Mum's got two heads wailing on each end. (Reenacts) "Aaaah, aaaH". (Dom and Rachel both laugh at this.) Then she finally pushes her out and the Doctor hands her over to me. (He smiles down at Rachel and she blushes.) I was the first one to hold ya. (She smiles a wide dimple showing smile.) And I'm holding ya, and I'm looking, and I'm like "Oiy, Doc, ain't he missing something?" (Everyone laughs) "It's a girl!" And there I'm stood, holding the biggest disappointment in my life. (Dom and Rachel both laugh but Allison gives her father a glare. He laughs and shrugs removing his arm from around Rachel.) What? It's true. I gave her to your Mum to hold and Sharon started crying. She said "A girl. What a bloody waste of nine months." _

_Allison: No she didn't. Stop teasing her. _

_Dad: Cross my heart. No word of a lie. We only wanted two kids, one girl, one boy, happy family. Done. That's why I always, always remember today. Because today is the day you, (playfully taps Rachel's nose, getting another smile from her.) Fucked everything up. So, happy birthday, or not. (As it turned out Allison hadn't forgotten her birthday. She had a small gift hidden in the wardrobe of colored lip gloss and glittery body spray. She had just been working so much that she lost track of her days.)_

(Thinking back on it, Rachel couldn't be sure how much of the story was true and how much was fabrication, but there was no one alive to ask now. Gill brings over the mugs and Rachel's surprised that Gill now seems to remember how she likes her coffee.)

Rachel: Cheers, Gill.

Gill: No problem. I'm proud of you.

Rachel: What?

Gill: For coming here last night, instead of giving in. You made a promise to yourself, for Charlotte's sake, and if I can help you keep it. Well, clearly, you know where I am. (Rachel laughs)

Rachel: Thank you. I'll try driving round a bit longer next time. I reckon that really helped too. I was thinking…(Rachel smiles a cheeky smile and bites her lip. Gill waits patiently for her to continue. Rachel pulls out her mobile that only has a 20% charge due to not having been plugged in overnight. She selects a photo from her gallery of a black sidecar for her motorbike. She leans closer to Gill and shows her the photo. Gill raises an eyebrow and smirks before looking away, as if to say "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that, for your sake." Rachel playfully pouts again.) Charlie would like it.

Gill: (calmly) Don't you dare try to use Charlotte as an excuse to get something you want. I can't tell you what to do Rachel. You're a grown woman. It's your money. She's your kid. If you want her whipping about the streets at 70 miles per hour, exposed to the elements, with the bare minimum of protection from the always careful and considerate Great British motorist, then by all means, go ahead. Buy it.

Rachel: (looks at her phone once more before putting it away) You've taken the fun out of it now.


	9. Chapter 9

(MMP Station, Sex Crimes Unit. Robin sits at his desk. He was an early riser and was in the office before everyone on his team. He sits at his desk with an open manilla folder, CASE#RB71019 . Before him are pictures of Rachel Bailey with next to nothing on. Police photos, taken for evidence of the injuries she sustained during the attack by her ex Spencer. There was a list of all that was done to her but the bruising was pretty severe. These pictures really spoke a thousand words. He holds in his hand a photo of her face, her lip is bust, her eye is black, and cheekbone is bruised. He can see, caught by the camera, was the sadness he saw in her dark pupils. Robin was having trouble in his mind, merging this battered woman in the photo with the brilliant dimpled woman he flirted with just last night. He didn't replay the video evidence but noted it was a much longer file than the clip that was sent to him. He had heard enough to know that it didn't end well for the woman, for Rachel. He accesses the staff directory in search for a match of the number that sent him the clip. The computer dings when it has found a match: DC Neal Taylor.)

(Ladies Room. Rachel reaches under her shirt and applies deodorant. She uses a bit of water to help pull her hair back into a bun, it was looking ratty from being whipped about on the motorbike and she couldn't get away with a ponytail any longer. She's surprised to find in her overnight bag, that she's managed to pack makeup. She needed it after that late night. She applies some concealer under her eyes to lighten up the dark circles from lack of sleep, and then lines her eyes with a black liquid liner. She didn't look too bad for nearly forty, she thought to herself. She was after all, still being chatted up in pubs. She smiles at the memory of it. Her phone buzzes and it's Will Pemberton.)

Will: (text) _I need you in my office, as soon as you can. _(Rachel raises an eyebrow. She hasn't even seen Anna yet. It wasn't usually a good start to the day when it started with a meeting with the higher-ups or a text from an ex. She sighs and tugs her blazer, ready for business. She returns her bag, now filled with her dirty pajamas from Gill's, back into her locker and then heads directly to Will's office. She's surprised to see Will, the Chief Commissioner, the head of Human Resources, and the new DCI Robin Luther. She doesn't smile when entering because anything that requires this many police, wasn't good news.)

Rachel: Morning. (Everyone replies with a similar greeting.)

Chief Comm: In response to a lead, brought to SuperIntendent Pemberton's attention this morning. The Police Complaints Commision will be opening an investigation into two of DCI Luther's detectives, DC Lenard Granell, and DC George Stark. They will also be investigating one of your detectives, DCI Bailey, DC Neal Taylor. All three detectives are suspended immediately and are potentially facing criminal charges- (Rachel's mouth opens in surprise and all Robin can hear is the voice on the recording. "Open wide.") -for the unlawful disclosure of police evidence and misuse of police privileges in violation of the Data Protection Act, section 1.6 and 2. You two, being their managers obviously must be made aware. If there is any need for help, since I know this does affect your personnel and staffing, we will be able to provide some additional support from Serious Crimes. (The room is silent when he finishes speaking.)

Will: Do either of you have any questions? (Rachel looks to Robin who shakes his head no. He reported Neal immediately when he found out the source of the text message he received and anyone on his team that he found gave him access to the evidence files from Sex Crimes unit.)

Rachel: Well, I have.

Will: Ok.

Rachel: The unlawful disclosure of police evidence. Is that pertaining to any open cases or pending investigations? Should we be concerned about recent exhibits management?

Chief Comm: No. The evidence was from a closed case in the Sex Crimes Division.

Rachel: Have the media been involved?

Chief Comm: Fortunately, no. It appears the evidence was stolen and distributed for personal use. (Rachel nods and there is silence again.)

Will: Anymore questions?

Rachel: Not from me.

Chief Comm: Lastly, The Police Complaints Commission and HR will be conducting short individual interviews with every member of each of your syndicates. We have to know how wide spread of an issue we're dealing with. These interviews should not interfere with your daily operations and if there are any further personnel changes that need to be made, HR will contact SuperIntendent Pemberton and he will contact you. Is that all clear?

Rachel & Robin: Yes sir. (The Chief Comm leaves the room quickly followed by HR, leaving Rachel, Robin and Will alone.)

Rachel: (shakes her head) Idiots.

Will: I'd say.

Rachel: Bad luck for you. Starting your first week and already two men down.

Robin: I'm glad to be shot of them. I don't want criminals, and just generally insensitive bastards on my team. (She smiles widely) I'd rather scrap by with a few honest men then work with dirty cops.

Rachel: Too right. (Looks to Will) My lot are going to be devastated, especially Anna. (Laughs) Good thing I had my coffee before coming in today. (She shakes her head and then exits the office, watched by both men. Robin is delayed but hurries down the hall to catch up with Rachel. She smiles and blushes at his eagerness.) I reckon your offices are on a different floor to mine.

Robin: (smiles) Yes, yeah, it is. But I just wanted to say, if you need anything, throughout the day.

Rachel: What like a sandwich?

Robin: If you need to vent or talk, about what's going on.

Rachel: (laughs and leans against the wall cooly) Doubtful. I won't miss idiot Neal. He got his job done but he was a right pain in the arse.

Robin: Right. You should probably also know, I'm the one who reported him. And my two.

Rachel: Well, well, well, that is a turn of events. Here I am thinking, you get to Manchester and get dropped in shit. But really, you're the one stirring it up. Nice one. You're right though. I'm glad to be shot of them. If you haven't got the passion to protect and serve and fight for justice, then what are you even doing here? I don't think Neal had a passion for anything. Except maybe wanking. (Rachel laughs but Robin remains straight faced knowing Neal probably wanked to the sounds of her assault. His eyes almost look sympathetic and this confuses her. She straightens her stance, maybe she was being too familiar with him, too friendly too quickly.) Right well, I've got to go find a little girl's murderer. Ta-ra.

Robin: Bye. (She continues walking her direction as Robin stands still watching her walk away. Calls after her) 3421.

Rachel: (turns back to face him, squints) What?

Robin: My extension. If you need anything.

Rachel: (nods and mimes a phone with her fingers) One extra large pizza please. (This finally gets a smile from Robin and she twirls in her heels again to walk away, filled with a new bit of confidence.)

(Awhile later. MIT Office. After receiving the news, no one in the office seemed too surprised. Interviews began and everyone resumed work as normal, only slightly on edge. Lee enters Rachel's office. She looks to him as he enters.)

Lee: Fingerprints from the scene and that were lifted from the sword, got a match in the database. A Anthony Brown.

Rachel: Brown?

Lee: Judy's biological son.

Rachel: Judy has a son.

Lee: Anthony, now 18, served six months in Her Majesty's Young Offenders Institute for arson when he was 15.

Rachel: No one mentioned a son.

Lee: No.

Rachel: Let's get back over to the house and find out where he is and when they saw him last. Have you already been interviewed?

Lee: Yes.

Rachel: Good. Who is being interviewed right now?

Lee: Anna.

Rachel: Right. (sighs) I guess, take Sammy with you? Has he been done yet?

Lee: Yes.

Rachel: Good. Be careful with him though, eh?

Lee: Of course. (He starts toward the door and Rachel returns her eyes to the computer monitor. She only turns back to his direction when she realizes that instead of exiting he's actually closing the office door. Rachel clicks her pen a few times and scans the office before looking back to Lee. His face was serious and his eyes were intense.)

Rachel: Everything alright Lee?

Lee: I just wanted to let you know, personally, that I thought Neal had deleted it.

Rachel: You don't need to be telling me that. You should be telling them that.

Lee: I did. They've cleared me. But I want you to know, personally, that I had no idea he obtained another copy of that evidence.

Rachel: Ok well, I wasn't doubting your moral character Lee.

Lee: I didn't report it to you because I thought he deleted it and that it was a thing of the past.

Rachel: That's fine.

Lee: Also, I promise I didn't listen to the entire thing. As soon as I knew what it was, I made him turn it off. When he was first showing me, I listened because I thought he wanted help reviewing an actual piece of evidence. I didn't realize it was you in the recording until your name was said. (Rachel's eyebrows raise.)

Rachel: What?

Lee: And once I heard that, I made him turn it off and delete it. I swear he deleted it in front of me. That's the only reason I didn't report him.

Rachel: (looks out the corner of her eye at the windows of her office, then back to Lee's serious face. A closed case? A case from Sex Crimes? A recording? Her name? Her mind slams into a hard wall of denial.) Uh. what, uh, did you say? About my name?

Lee: That I didn't know it was you, on the recording, until your name was said. (Rachel remembers the firm grip Spencer had on her hair, holding her head in place. She remembers, despite having him in her mouth, that she still felt like she could escape and resist. She refused to do as he said, until he pressed the cool blade of the knife against her neck. She knew in that moment, for Charlotte, she needed to live through this. Then and only then, did she acquiesce. _"Good girl, Rachel." _) I just thought it was a case they needed a second opinion on.

Rachel: (softly) Lee.

Lee: Yes?

Rachel: We've got to find Anthony.

Lee: Right. (Lee smiles and then exits with a sense of urgency. Rachel keeps her eyes fixed on the door. She sits in stunned silence. _"Good girl."_)


	10. Chapter 10

(Janet sits at her desk. She receives a text message from Melligan. "Quickie in the carpark?" She smiles at the proposition. Currently she and Lee were organizing teams to go back to the Browns and inquire about this newly discovered son and another team to go to the school to re-question the children. Janet looks up when she hears the fast and violent shutter of blinds. She looks at the windows and Rachel is quickly closing all of them. She could tell Rachel was upset. Janet had already been interviewed. She didn't know that Neal had a copy of the recording of Rachel's assault, this morning was the first she was hearing about it, and she's guessing now that Rachel's just put two and two together. Melligan texts again. "See you in 10?" Janet would much rather nip out for a shag than attempt to understand whatever mindfuck Rachel was dealing with. Janet wasn't trying to be deliberately cruel to Rachel when she told her things were different now but they were. Janet was having a hard time relating to Rachel now. Everything with her was so heavy and serious that just talking to her felt like a chore. Their friendship used to be fun. They used to have a laugh about blokes, casual sex, Rachel's most recent fuck-ups, and Janet's family melodramas. She missed the old Rachel but she didn't think there was much hope of getting her back. Janet looks at the closed blinds again and then texts back: "See you in 10." She gets up from her desk and walks out of the office.

Rachel stares out of her office window. How many of them knew? How many of them heard? Who on her team listened to one of the worst moments of her life and chuckled about it? Who on her team could she trust? Rachel chews on her plaster and tries to reason with herself, attempting to talk herself off a proverbial edge but instead finding herself looping around in circles. This is why they were holding investigations. Whoever couldn't be trusted would be dealt with like that bastard Neal. She knew he was an idiot, just generally speaking, but she didn't know he was a twisted individual that got off on other's suffering. "I don't want criminals and just generally insensitive bastards on my team." That's what the handsome new DCI said. He's the one who reported it, so obviously he knows. Obviously he must have heard. He must have listened to her give up and give in to the degradation and humiliation. Rachel begins to cry from equal parts embarrassment and rage. She was obviously flirting with Robin and all the while he had that recording of her in the back of his mind. What was she thinking? She's just made herself even more of a laughingstock. She wipes at some of her tears although they're quickly replaced by more. As she stares out the window she sees Janet walking to the car park. Did Janet know about the video? No she couldn't have. She'd have said. Maybe she should text her, have her come back to the office and help Rachel get over this insecurity. She can trust Janet. As soon as Rachel thinks this, Melligan comes into view, a spring in his step following the path Janet had just taken. Rachel's mouth drops open and she leans forward to watch him until he's completely out of sight. Feeling suddenly stiff, Rachel wipes the remnants of tears from her cheeks. Shocked out of her woe, she realizes, last night Janet lied. She had just told her that she and Melligan were no longer a thing. She lied to her face. What else could her best mate lie to her about?)

(In the backseat of Melligan's car, his windows are tinted so it's a discreet snog-spot. Janet pulls away when her phone sounds. Melligan continues to kiss her neck and the open part of her blouse as she unlocks and checks her phone.)

Rachel: (text) _I want you to head the interrogation with Judith. We need her back at the station now. _( Janet sighs after reading.)

Melligan: What? Is it 'Mister Cardigan'?

Janet: (smirks but playfully slaps him) Stop. That's not nice.

Melligan: What's not nice is having to share you with him.

Janet: Tough. I can never be yours and you can never be mine. (She touches his wedding ring.)

Melligan: Who was it then?

Janet: Rachel. I've got to go. She needs me.

Melligan: Of course she does. (He grips her thigh)

Janet: Did you hear? Our entire team is under investigation.

Melligan: Ah, yes. The infamous case of DCI Venus Knobjob.

Janet: (leans away) What? Venus?

Melligan: It's a nickname, some of the guys have for Rachel. That's what it's about, isn't it? The recording of the Knobjob.

Janet: Yes, but- (narrows her eyes at him) Have you heard it? The recording?

Melligan: Of course. Neal sent it to me awhile back.

Janet: Why? (Melligan smiles and shrugs)

Melligan: Don't worry. I'm in the clear. It was a personal email. Not associated with my name and I'll delete it from my home computer as soon as I get in this evening.

Janet: Why would you keep it?

Melligan: Is this the first you've heard of it? That recording has got around! A bit like it's maker.

Janet: That's not funny.

Melligan: Did you hear it? (Slips his hand in his trousers.)

Janet: No. I wouldn't want to.

Melligan: That's right, because you've walked in on her in the act, haven't ya? So you know better than the rest of us- (Janet scoffs when she sees him touching himself.)

Janet: Have you... Do you think about her when you wank?

Melligan: (laughs) I'd be lying if I said I never have. (Janet looks appalled) Janet, I'm a man.

Janet: Is that why you kept the recording?

Melligan: C'mon. This isn't worth a squabble.

Janet: You're disgusting!

Melligan: What?

Janet: That was a sexual assault. A non consensual crime committed against your fellow officer! And you've used it to wank to?

Melligan: Don't make this a big deal.

Janet: (furiously buttons her blouse) It's a Police Complaints Commission official investigation. It's one of our DCs in jail for at least a year. Don't tell me it's not a big deal! (She opens the door and he grabs her hand.)

Melligan: You're not gonna say anything, are ya? About my copy?

Janet: I should!

Melligan: Janet, you'd get me in serious trouble for just a bit of laugh?

Janet: A laugh? That was a traumatic experience that she's going to deal with for the rest of her life and, you think it's a laugh? (She pulls away from him and slams the car door. She heads back to the building in a rage, both angry and a little ashamed that she's jealous her boyfriend has masturbated to the idea of her best mate. Melligan frantically gets himself together in order to pursue her.)

Melligan: (catches up to her in the stairwell.) Janet? (Janet stomps her heels up the stairs.) Janey? (Janet twirls around on the landing, her face red with fury at his use of her 'pet name' in the workplace.) Janet, please. You can't report me. I said I was going to delete it.

Janet: That's not the point. You should have reported it as soon as it was sent to you. That monster in that recording, he's a predator. What's in that video, that's abuse. How could you be, (she shakes her head in disgust) how could you be turned on by that?

Melligan: (embarrassed to have to answer this question outside of a private place, they are alone however.) It's not that part that does it for me. (Janet turns again but he grabs her hand and she's forced to turn back to him.) Please Janet, let it go.

Janet: That man is in prison. We lock up people who inflict pain on others, people who get off on taking advantage. And you're sitting at home, enjoying it?

Melligan: Janet, I could lose my job, if you say anything. (A door opens a landing above them and he removes his hold on her. She steps back to allow whoever is coming down the stairs to pass. When the person turns the corner she sees it's an angry and red-eyed Rachel. She'd obviously been crying and tears gave way to whatever fury she was displaying now.)

Rachel: (stops a few stairs above the both of them) Janet. I need you. Now.

Melligan: We were just finishing up a private conversation. If you don't mind.

Rachel: I do mind. A little girl has been murdered. Beaten to death, possibly by her brother. So, I need my Detective Sergeant. Now.

Melligan: (looks to Janet, pleadingly) Janet.

Janet: I'm done here. (She marches up the stairs passed Rachel and towards the MIT floor. Rachel stares angrily down her nose at Melligan before following Janet up the stairs.)

(MIT Office. Janet is putting on her coat when Rachel finally returns and walks directly to her.)

Rachel: Janet, a word? (Janet follows Rachel into her office.) Close the door. (Janet does so and Rachel sits down at her desk. She clicks on her computer and a small printer on a shelf beside her desk begins printing a document. She grabs the paper and a pen and then returns to her seat at her desk. She slides the paper across to face Janet and places the pen down on top of it.) I need you to sign this and acknowledge that this is the second time we've had to have a conversation about your attendance.

Janet: (laughs in disbelief) What? (She lifts the paper that says it's a verbal warning and highlights the violations of attendance and neglect of police duties.) You're joking?

Rachel: (stony faced) I'm not. I tried on more than one occasion. Last year, again recently and I gave you the opportunity to correct the behavior. You're a supervisor. The team looks to you as an example.

Janet: (annoyed) Shut it. (Rachel's eyebrows raise.) I'm not signing this. (tosses the paper down on Rachel's desk.) You're just angry about all that's going on with this recording business.

Rachel: No Janet. This, (she straightens the paper and pen) This is about you and your role as a Sergeant in this syndicate. I need my Sergeant to be as punctual as Anna, as reliable as Lee. I won't make excuses for you. I need someone at my right hand that is trustworthy. As of late, I've come to realize that you are not adequately living up to those standards.

Janet: You're upset about the other night at the Grapes?

Rachel: Janet, this isn't personal.

Janet: Isn't personal? I've been a police officer longer than you've known how to spell your own name.

Rachel: You've put in many great years of service. Lately, however, your professional performance has been slipping.

Janet: I can't believe this. I've never had a bad report in my file.

Rachel: I know. You have put in years and years of excellent police work. If the responsibilities of your role, are getting to be too much for you now that you're of a certain age, maybe it's time you consider calling it a day?

Janet: You are out of line!

Rachel: No Janet, that's the point. I'm not. You are.

Janet: I'm not signing it.

Rachel: Well, I'll just have to fill in that you've refused. (Takes the paper and scrawls on it "DS Janet Scott was insubordinate.")

Janet: You're not serious.

Rachel: That's all I have for you here. I'd like you to get to Judy as soon as you can. You're already leaving out later than the team that headed to the school. It's crucial that we find out where Anthony is and why she didn't mention him-

Janet: We need to talk about this.

Rachel: There's nothing else I have to say about it. If you'd like, you can speak with HR. Let's focus on the case, do you think you can do that?

Janet: Now you're being patronizing!

Rachel: I apologize if that's how I'm coming off. I just really need your focus to be on this little girl's murder. Not whatever else you've got going on in your personal life.

Janet: (scoffs) That's rich coming from you.

Rachel: When you bring Judy in, I want us to try and get a plausible reason to search her home. I want a warrant done up as soon as possible. (Janet storms out of Rachel's office and slams the door. Rachel blinks at the sound, a little surprised and a little amused. She then turns back to her computer.)


	11. Chapter 11

(At the school. Lee and Sammy sit in the guidance counsellor's room. The guidance counsellor expressed his concern about the children being in school, having only just found out about their sister's death. He said he understood a parent's wish to keep routine as normal as possible for the surviving children but he would recommend that the kids stay home and have time to process their loss. Lee encouraged him to speak with the care worker in charge of the girl's case because unfortunately there wasn't anything the police could do about that. Now, Sammy and Lee sit with the eldest of the Slater sisters, Lexi. She rings her hands nervously.)

Lexi: I don't know.

Lee: What don't you know Lexi?

Lexi: I don't know, I don't know what I'm supposed to say.

Sammy: Just... say what's true.

Lexi: (She bites her lip and then sits on her hands. She looks back and forth between the kind eyes of the two men and then focuses on Sammy.) Anthony was there that night after Mummy Judy and Grandpa Tim went out. (Lee writes this down.) And he did take Zoe out of the house, after we were meant to be asleep. (Anxiously, looking to Lee's notes.) But he would never hurt her. He loves Zoe. He loves us.

Sammy: We're not assuming he hurt Zoe-

Lexi: You are.

Sammy: No, we just have some evidence that suggests, maybe he knows who did.

Lee: That's why we need to know where he is.

Lexi: He doesn't live wif us anymore. When Grandpa Tim moved in, he threw Anthony out. So I, I don't know where he lives. Sometimes I think he stays wif his mate, Nathan. But, Mummy Judy doesn't want us talking to Anthony anymore so, I don't really know.

Lee: Why is that Lexi? Why doesn't your Mummy Judy want you speaking with Anthony? Has he ever been inappropriate with you girls?

Lexi: No, nothing like that. Grandpa Tim, he caught Anthony smoking, uh, pot?

Sammy: Oh.

Lexi: And so, drugs aren't allowed in the house and that's why he got thrown out.

Lee: Do you know where his mate Nathan lives? Could you give me his address?

Lexi: I don't really know it. I know like, what street it's on but not the number of the flat. It's like 2nd floor, towards the middle. I've just seen him up there, ya know, hanging about. He waves to us when we're walking home from school.

Lee: Ok, what's the street name?

(At Oxfam. Janet was quiet the entire drive over. Anna could tell Janet was furious but she assumed it was over the DC Neal, evidence scandal. Anna couldn't bring herself to ask though. Her stomach was still doing flips from the anxiety of the interview. She also was now racked with guilt. She admitted to the Police Complaints Commission that she was aware Neal had obtained a copy of the evidence but she never reported it. She was initially appalled by the audio but Anna was always weak to peer-pressure. Neal was laughing, his mate from sex-crimes was making jokes, and she was always the odd one out, sticking to the rules and being accused of being the bosses favorite. To fit in, she tried to pretend like it wasn't a huge and upsetting deal and after a few weeks went by she actually had honestly forgotten about the incident. If Janet and Rachel both knew that she had known and didn't say anything then she was definitely not in the 'good books'. Now they stand in Oxfam, waiting for a co-worker to get Judy from the back.)

Anna: What uh, what did Rachel say when she asked to speak with you, after my interview?

Janet: (eyes well with tears) I'd rather not talk about it now.

Anna: (alarmed by the tears) Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

Janet: No, (gathers herself) It's fine. I just, (smiles a tight, clearly painful smile) I'm just surprised it's got to this point.

Anna: Do you want to talk about it?

Janet: (nods) Maybe later?

Anna: Certainly. (Anna gently touches Janet's back to encourage her to stay strong. Judy comes from the backroom, she weaves in and out of the racks, sheepishly as she makes her way to the detectives.)

Judy: (smiles, a false smile) How can I help you ladies? (Before leaving the office, Rachel made a passing comment to Anna that she wanted a probable cause to search the house. Rachel said she felt like the kids going to school, and Judy going to work, the day after finding out Zoe was murdered, was as near a confession of involvement as they have gotten so far. She mentioned "If the family is used to the abuse, and knew about Zoe's death, it would be easy for them to go back to their normal routines. Because to them, what happened was not abnormal." Looking at this false smile, Anna thinks maybe there is something to her boss' suspicion.)

Anna: We tried your home address and were surprised to find only your father was in. She may not have been your biological daughter but are you not entitled to any compassionate-leave?

Judy: I need to work, to keep my mind off it. I thought the girls would do better at school, surrounded by their friends than sitting at home.

Anna: Judy, we're here because we've discovered a fingerprint at the crime scene.

Judy: You know who murdered Zoe?

Anna: No. But we found a fingerprint belonging to your son, Anthony.

Judy: Anthony? (Judy steps back as if shocked by the sound of his name.)

Anna: Yes, your son. His fingerprints were found at the scene of the crime.

Judy: He killed Zoe?

Anna: We don't know, nor are we suggesting it. But we would like to know, if you have an address for him? If you know where he is so we can speak to him?

Judy: I don't. I don't know where he is. Me Dad, he put Anthony out when he caught him doing drugs. He's been doing all sorts now. I only see him when he wants money.

Anna: Where? Where do you see him?

Judy: Not often but, I do, sometimes, a few nights a month, it's not a problem or anything, but after I get off work here, I'll walk to the Grafton pub, up the road. He's there with his mates sometimes.

Anna: So, you don't know where he lives?

Judy: No.

Anna: When was the last time he came to your home? Or saw the girls?

Judy: He's not allowed at me home anymore. As far as I know he hasn't seen the girls since he got put out. But, drugs, they can make you do crazy things, can't they?

Anna: (looks to Janet who is looking off into the distance.) What do you mean? Was Anthony ever violent when he was under the influence?

Judy: Personally, I've never seen it. I just know, that is how some people can be. (Judy pushes her hair behind her ears and looks to where Janet is staring off to. She doesn't see anything of particular interest. Shrugs,) But it's like I said. I don't know where he stays now, or what exactly he gets up to. So, I don't know if I can be of anymore help.

Anna: Right. (Anna looks to Janet again and closes her notebook.)

Janet: Do you have a mobile number for him?

Judy: Uh, yeah, actually. I do. I don't know that it still works. But- (Judy pulls her mobile from her pocket and scrolls through her contacts.)

(Lee and Sammy walk up to the flat that Lexi had said was the place she sees her "foster-brother" Anthony.)

Sammy: There has been 5 drug related arrests made in these flats already this year.

Lee: The beating couldn't be drug related. Toxicology and autopsy report show she was a normal little girl, no drug use, a bit dehydrated but otherwise clean.

Sammy: Maybe she saw something she wasn't supposed to see. Maybe she stole something. Maybe she was collateral damage? (Lee grunts in acknowledgement. These were all valid lines of inquiry and he did like how eager Sammy was. Lee knocks on the door of the flat. The two of them wait and when the door opens the smell of marijuana wafts out at them.)

Teen Boy: Shit. (backs up, putting his hands up) The uh, the drugs, they're not mine.

Lee: (takes the liberty of stepping inside) Are you Nathan?

Teen Boy = Nathan: Yeah.

Lee: We're not here for the drugs Nathan.

Sammy: Unless you don't tell us where Anthony Brown is.

Nathan: (steps back further, his eyes quickly darting to the side and then back at the two men, then at the drug paraphernalia.) Ant? What d'you want wif Ant?

Lee: When is the last time you've seen him?

Sammy: (looks to the door Nathan briefly glanced at) Is he here? (Sammy walks over to the door and knocks.) Anthony? You in there?

Nathan: Look, whatever you think he's done, it ain't him. Ant is like the straightest bloke I know.

Sammy: Anthony? (The bathroom door swings open and Sammy is face to face with Anthony. He's shorter than Sammy, and thin but muscular. Anthony's pupils are dilated and he is panicked, quickly taking in the sight of his friend Nathan still holding his hands up in surrender. Anthony punches Sammy in the jaw, knocking him backwards. Anthony shoves Sammy into the nearest wall and then rushes past him. Lee twists, grabbing just briefly Anthony's hoodie. He loses his grip on the fast and slippery teen and Anthony runs. He races out the door and out of sight. Sammy, finally gathering himself, gives chase. Lee follows and calls for backup. Sammy chases Anthony who is running down the flights of stairs that lead up to the flat and Sammy does his best to skip as many as possible to speed up his gain. He almost loses his balance on the landing and Anthony doesn't slow. He runs down the street and Sammy follows. Anthony runs past a few parked vehicles, looking over his shoulder to see if Sammy was still following. Anthony bends down and Sammy sees that he's catching up. Anthony stands and swings around throwing a rock in Sammy's direction. It barely hits his shoulder and doesn't slow him down. Anthony starts running again but this time Sammy is nearer and angrier. He lurches forward and is able to grab hold of Anthony's wiry frame. He tackles the boy to the ground.) Anthony Brown, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest. (He struggles beneath Sammy as Sammy for the first time, finds himself cuffing a suspect.) You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you fail to mention when questioned something you later rely on in court.

(Back at MIT office. Lee walks into Rachel's office. She stands in excitement, knowing about the arrest.)

Lee: Anthony's in custody but we're unable to interview him until he sobers up. He's completely out of his nut.

Rachel: Does he seem good for it?

Lee: Possibly. He did run away. Sammy made the arrest.

Rachel: Sammy did?

Lee: Yes.

Rachel: Good on him. Where is he? (Sammy, as if on cue, comes into Rachel's view. Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen at the sight of his red jaw. Sammy is all smiles.) What? (She looks to Lee for an explanation.)

Sammy: He ran, I chased him down.

Rachel: What happened?

Sammy: Ah, when he came out the toilet, he saw the both of us, and he punched me. Landed a good one, right here. (He motions to the large red mark on his chin and jaw.)

Rachel: Shit! (puts her hands on her head) Lee?

Sammy: He shoved me, and then ran out the flat and I chased him. He tried hurling a rock at me, but he missed. Well, it hit me.

Rachel: It hit you?

Sammy: Yeah, clipped me shoulder. But-

Rachel: (puts her hands out by her side) Lee?

Lee: Sorry. He, I wasn't-

Rachel: Have we put ice on it?

Sammy: What?

Lee: I'll ask Denise to grab some. (He starts out the office.)

Sammy: Ice?

Rachel: To stop the swelling.

Sammy: I'm fine.

Rachel: (Squints at his face and obliviousness. Distressed.) Eh.

Sammy: (leans nearer, smiling gleefully) It's my first arrest!

Rachel: (laughs and claps her hands together. Sure, maybe his mother was going to kill her when she saw his baby face red and clearly on it's way to a healthy looking bruise. But if she was going to die she might as well enjoy this moment with him.) You did! It's great isn't it? It feels...great?

Sammy: It's a rush!

Rachel: Yes.

Sammy: It's like, I was chasing him down, and he was my sole and only focus. He was the Danger that I was protecting the rest of Britain against.

Rachel: (laughs) Well, alright Superman. We've gotta get a confession and some evidence before we go claiming we saved the world. (Denise hurries into the office and holds out an ice pack.) Cheers Denise.

Sammy: Tah. (He puts the ice pack to his chin and Rachel bites her lip and shakes her head, squinting at the injury again.) I can't wait to tell Mum.

Rachel: Maybe let's, uh, hold off on that just now. Yeah? Get the paperwork done. We'll celebrate later. Ask Janet, the paperwork can make or break a case.

Sammy: Yes ma'am. (He smiles, beaming from the adrenaline and walks out of her office with Denise. Rachel leans against her desk, looking at the now bustling hive of activity. A positive change from the stiff and uncomfortable awkwardness that was in the air of the office earlier. The team was excited about the arrest, finally, they're moving a little closer to holding someone responsible. She smiles for a moment watching them congratulate Sammy. HR hadn't mentioned the need for any other personnel changes, so potentially the rest of her team was unawares. Potentially, the rest of her team was on her side. Potentially the rest of her team were the 'good guys'.)


	12. Chapter 12

(MIT Office. It's dark and even Anna has gone home for the day. Rachel was surprised because Anna was usually, like her, the first one in and the last one out. However, as soon as Rachel told everyone they could wrap up and go home for the day, Anna was out the door. Everyone wanted to treat Sammy to a drink at the pub. Rachel, not feeling particularly social after the emotional strain of the day, decided to stay behind. She sits at her desk, with just the light of her computer and a small desk lamp. She's finished her schedules and rotations for the week and all the typical admin busy work that she would normally push to the bottom of her list. The stress of the day fueled her productivity. The busier she was, the less time she had to think, about Janet, about Zoe, or about Spencer. However, now that everyone's gone and she's left alone, all she can manage to do is think of Zoe. She spent a few minutes reviewing the medical record listing Zoe's injuries and comparing that with the list she had scribbled in her notes, of household items that could cause the type of bruises and welts left on Zoe's body. A walking stick? A cane? A broomstick? A curtain rod? Anything could be a weapon in a fit of anger. However, this was a long sustained beating so it was something sturdy enough that it wouldn't break from the repeated blows. Cricket bat? Cheerleading baton? All plausible. She then compares the lists to each other and then the lists to the crime scene photos and googles each weapon, adding to her notes how she imagines, and in some cases knew, the impact of each would affect the body. When she's done with that, Rachel focuses on a new photo of the Slater sisters, provided by Judy.

In the photo, Lexi, the eldest sister, has the youngest, Arianna, sitting on her lap, one arm wrapped around her middle and the other around the slender shoulders of Zoe. Zoe leans into Lexi's side and smiles at the camera. Going by this photo alone, even Rachel could see herself being deceived by Zoe. She looked normal, like a normal girl. She smiled like them, she tilted her head like them, but Rachel knew from experience all of that can be faked. She knew the lengths that she personally went to, the lies, the makeup, the fake smiles, the pretending, to fit in, to convince everyone and sometimes herself that she was just a normal girl from a normal family and not some unwanted abomination. That's what Zoe was doing in this photo. She knew it, and Rachel was going to stare at the photo long enough until she could see through the facade. Until she could pinpoint the thing that made this girl different from the other two in the picture.

Robin badges into the MIT office. It's dark and quiet but he was sure he saw Rachel's motorbike still parked outside. He walks further into the office and can now see the light come from a small lamp on Rachel's desk. Her face was serious, half illuminated by the lamp and half with the blue glow from her computer monitor. She almost looked like a political poster, half blue, half yellow, grave expression, split down the center of her pointed nose. He smiles at the sight of her. He wasn't sure what turned him on about her more, how attractive she was, or her obvious dedication to the job. He's only known her for two days but it was obvious to him, because he was the same, that much of her identity was wrapped up in the job. He admired that drive. Robin skillfully shifts the cardboard box he's holding to one hand and then knocks on her open office door. She jumps at the sound, having been so deep in thought that she didn't see his motion passed her windows.)

Robin: (smiles) I didn't mean to startle you. (Her eyes scan the windows of the office at the path that he must've followed and she somehow completely missed. They were very much alone and although she didn't seem nervous he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, especially now that he knew about Spencer.) I come in peace. (Robin holds out the carboard box with both hands. She notices, before she can smell it, that it's pizza. She smiles and her eyes squint with suspicion.) It's not extra large, as requested, but I hope a large will do. (She looks off to the side for a second and only vaguely recalls her earlier joke about calling his extension to order a pizza. She chews the inside of her lip trying to hide her smile.) I didn't know what sort of toppings you liked. So, I thought, you can't go wrong with cheese. (He opens the box and sits it on the edge of her desk.)

Rachel: (Sighs and smiles shaking her head) Actually, I'm vegan.

Robin: (eyes widen) Oh. (looks down at the now offensive pizza) Oh. (She laughs and he looks at her.)

Rachel: I'm having you on. I'm not vegan.

Robin: (smiles, pleased to see her cheeky smile and dimples.) Well, are you hungry?

Rachel: Famished. I- (nods thinking) I've been running solely on coffee and chocolates today.

Robin: Well, we can't have that. (He opens the box wider and he can feel her eyes on him. He looks up, meeting her gaze and her smirk. She was trying to figure him out. Somehow, he could see that she was still suspicious of his pizza.) I got it for you, but do you mind if I join you for a slice?

Rachel: (looks again at the dark windows before settling back on him.) I suppose I can't eat the entire thing on me own. (She watches as Robin carefully tugs at the crust pulling a slice free and then taking it in his hand. He looks over to the chair across from her desk and parks himself in it before taking a bite, seeming fully enticed and satisfied with his slice. She watches him chew and then cautiously reaches over to pull a slice loose for herself. She didn't think it was poison but she was confused about his motive. He knew about Spencer but this certainly seemed like he was still intent on wooing her. Was taking a slice of his pizza, consent? If so, what was she consenting to? He reported her leaked evidence but what did he think of it? Did he think she'd be easy now? Did he hear rumors from Neal or whoever else?) Have you not got anyone to get home to? To, share dinner with?

Robin: No. It's just me. I haven't been in Manchester a full week. So, I'm still making friends.

Rachel: Right. Have you bumped into anyone nice?

Robin: (thinks) No. (Rachel laughs) So many northern tossers.

Rachel: Oof. Careful, I was born and raised up here. Northern working class, through and through.

Robin: Well, you're the only one so far that's a bit of alright.

Rachel: Based on?

Robin: What?

Rachel: Based on what? A ten second conversation we had in the pub? Or the fifteen second conversation we had in the mortuary?

Robin: I've been at this job for almost 23 years. You meet all sorts, don't ya? And you get a sort of gut feeling. Like a sixth sense in reading people. I reckon it makes you a pretty good judge of character. (Rachel's eyebrows raise and she smirks shaking her head again before filling her mouth with a good bite of pizza. She wasn't sure she'd acquired this skill. Gill said, it was experience, that she wouldn't fall for it always, but she was still falling for it. She was deceived by Janet, by Nick, by Spencer, by Sean, by Karen. She was starting to think she must be thick. As she chews, she circles back to her doubt about his underlying intentions.)

Rachel: I think maybe, sometimes, when someone tries to be fully honest with you and offers you a rare bit of truth, by telling you who they are. It might be wise to take them at their word.

Robin: How do you mean?

Rachel: I told you at 'The Grapes' that I was going to save you the bother.

Robin: This isn't a bother. Sharing a pizza with you, it's a joy. I'd like to get to know you.

Rachel: It's not...it's not a good idea.

Robin: Why?

Rachel: It'll end badly.

Robin: Oh. (He nods gravely before leaning forward) Can you...are you one of those psychic coppers like on the telly? Can you foresee the future?

Rachel: (laughs) No, but I know I won't be good for you.

Robin: How could you possibly know that? You don't know me. Maybe you should give me a chance to decide that for myself?

Rachel: (shrugs) Look, I- I don't know what you think, or what you want from me. But-

Robin: I'd like to be mates. Is that alright?

Rachel: Mates?

Robin: Yes. Friends. If you give me a chance, I think we'll find we've got a lot in common.

Rachel: Really?

Robin: Yeah, we already do. You wear blue hairnets, I wear blue hairnets. We both live in Manchester. I've got dark hair, you've got dark hair. We both like pizza. We both hate criminals, liars, and former DC Neal Taylor. I reckon, it's a good start.

Rachel: (chews her pizza) How, um, how did you... (she slows down her question, not really wanting an answer) find out...about...Neal...about him having that recording?

Robin: He, well, last night, after you left the pub I received a copy of it by text. I didn't know who it was that sent it, or that it was evidence from your case file, until this morning. I looked up the case number when I got in. As soon as I discovered what it was a recording of, I looked into the mobile number that sent it. I had to see what sort of idiot would violate the privacy of a superior officer and show such a brazen lack of respect and human decency. As soon as I had answers, I reported him and anyone that was involved in the evidence chain.

Rachel: Right. So, you did, you did listen to it then? (He could see in her eyes that she wanted so desperately for his answer to be 'no' but he couldn't lie.)

Robin: Well, not the full thing. I didn't need to, to know that it didn't end well.

Rachel: (nods and sits up straight, keeping her focus on the corner of her desk) You've seen the file?

Robin: Yes and the photos. (She nods and bites more of her pizza. He sighs, seeing that flash of sadness remerge and having the fresh vision of her face bruised and battered.) I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it was leaked but more importantly I'm sorry that that happened to you. (She nods, meeting his eyes briefly and turning away, as if to busy herself with something suddenly on the computer. Her body was stiff and he could tell she was uncomfortable. Truthfully, Rachel was embarrassed. She felt her face get hot and she was hoping her cheeks weren't as red as she imagined them to be. She shouldn't be embarrassed. None of this was her fault. Despite the events that led up to the rape, her therapist assured her it was NOT her fault she was raped. It was not her fault she was assaulted. It was not her fault this recording was leaked. So why did she want a hole to open in the ground and swallow her up? She wanted Robin to go. She hated that he knew. She wanted to yell. She wanted to choke Neal. She wanted to run into the evidence room and destroy the folder that contained the evidence of the worst moments of her life. But she wasn't going to do any of that. She also knew she couldn't ask Robin to leave. He hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he'd done everything right but she still couldn't bring her eyes to meet his pitiful gaze. She was a tragedy. He saw it. So why was he here?)

Rachel: Thank you for reporting it.

Robin: No need.

Rachel: So what, what do you want from-

Robin: Sometimes when someone tries to be fully honest with you and offers you a rare bit of truth... Maybe it's wise to take them at their word. (He shrugs) Or something like that. (She smirks at her own words being used to reason against her.) I just want to be mates.

Rachel: Ok.


	13. Chapter 13

(Meanwhile at 'The Grapes'. Anna brings over a glass of wine and an orange juice. She didn't drink but she didn't mind if Janet did. She had been out of sorts all day. Anna was still nervous that Janet and Rachel both might know that she didn't report Neal for the recording. However, neither of them had mentioned it and when the day was wrapped, the entire team seemed in better spirits, apart from Janet. Anna wasn't going to bring it up, in case Janet's mood had nothing to do with her. She places the wine in front of the moping Janet before taking a seat across from her.)

Janet: Cheers.

Anna: Of course. So, what's been on your mind? I noticed Godzuki has been off with you all day.

Janet: In her first year in MIT, Rachel was dating a barrister. Married, with kids, by the way. Dated him for two years, and she went home to shag him and during her cozy little pillow talk, she told him the ins and outs of an entire investigation we were working on. Like a bimbo-airhead-idiot. (Anna smirks uncomfortable with the name calling and looks away.) Even when you were green, you would've known better than to go home and talk about case details, wouldn't ya?

Anna: I mean, I do my best not to say anything. Even though my wife's just a vet-tech, it's a bit of a blurry line, of how much of my day I can share with her.

Janet: So, this barrister, ended up using and twisting all of the evidence she gave him, to get this serial rapist and murderer to walk free.

Anna: Oh no.

Janet: Then she's crying in the loos to me, telling me that she gave him his defense, and that she perjured herself.

Anna: Blimey.

Janet: And then to make matters worse, the next morning, this bloke, the serial rapist, he ends up murdered. Mowed down by a car and run over several times by one of the victims. So now, we've got another dead person, all down to her, not being able to keep her legs and mouth shut. (Anna looks over her shoulder embarrassed for Rachel, making sure no one was too near.) And twice, twice, I could've reported her. I could've told Gill. Gill asked me, directly if I thought Rachel had blabbed to the barrister and I covered for her. That would have been her job. That would have been the end of her career. But I stuck my neck out for her. And she, has the nerve, the audacity, to discipline me for attendance? To write in my file, that I've been insubordinate?

Anna: Two wrongs don't make a right, Janet.

Janet: (scoffs) Of course you'd be on her side.

Anna: I'm not on either side. I'm always on the side of the rules and it sounds like you were both in the wrong.

Janet: Her wrong, led to a person's death! Mine, led to-

Anna: Mitch.

Janet: -a delayed cup of tea? (eyes water) Did you just say-

Anna: I'm sorry. I just-

Janet: I can't believe you would bring that up!

Anna: I'm not saying, you're responsible, I'm just saying you've made mistakes that directly or indirectly led to the loss of life as well. So, to be fair-

Janet: I should've known you'd side with her, her little lap-dog. (Janet stands shrugs on her jacket.)

Anna: Janet I didn't mean to upset you-

Janet: You have.

Anna: I just wanted to look at things objectively.

Janet: Cheers for the wine. (She walks away from the table leaving Anna blank faced, feeling both confused, reprimanded, and right. Janet doesn't slow down her steps and hurries past a few of the team standing outside having a fag. Why would Anna bring up Mitch? What a heartless thing to do! Did she not realize how close she and Mitch had been? Did she not remember how guilty Janet felt every day after? Anna always looked up to Rachel and Janet feels like a fool for thinking her loyalties would ever align with her.)

(Back at the MIT Office. Rachel covers her face as she laughs and Robin really wishes she wouldn't because her smile lit up her entire face.)

Rachel: You're joking.

Robin: No, she wasn't. She really did. She shat all over the backseat of the patrol car. And it smelled like death warmed over.

Rachel: God.

Robin: When me and my partner realized what had happened, he started shouting at her. "Are you mad? Why would you do that?" And she just laughed. Because she was mad, of course she was. (Rachel laughs again) She's laughing and laughing. Meanwhile the two of us are holding our breath, trying not to breath anything in. Then we pull in to the station and we've gotta get her out, and shit's all down her skirt and thighs-

Rachel: Eew.

Robin: And there's like a toddler sized shit in the backseat of me car. (Rachel laughs some more and he smiles watching her enjoy the humor in his plight.) Yes, that was my first ever, arrest for murder. What about you? What was your first time like?

Rachel: (smirks at what could have been a double meaning but pushes her dirty thoughts aside.) I wish mine was anywhere near as comical as yours.

Robin: You wouldn't have, if you were with me driving the car to be hosed down. Hoping whenever you go out on patrol you don't get the shit-mobile because it smelled like it for weeks after.

Rachel: Before MIT, I worked Sex Crimes for 10 years. So, my first murder arrest was with that division actually.

Robin: Tell me.

Rachel: It's not funny.

Robin: That's alright. We're sharing. I'd still like to know.

Rachel: A toddler, 3 year old, bled internally, after being raped.

Robin: Let me guess, the father?

Rachel: As usual. They had brought the baby to hospital and staged the house to look like a break in. But, Daddy wasn't so careful with his DNA. Pubic hair is what got him sent down.

Robin: Good. People can be fucking dispicable, can't they?

Rachel: Yes.

Robin: No matter how long I've been at this job, I still balk at how unfeeling some people can be. I'm a father and-

Rachel: Oh? You've got a kid?

Robin: Yes, I've got a daughter.

Rachel: Me too. How old?

Robin: 25.

Rachel: (eyebrows raise and she laughs) What?

Robin: My ex-wife and I, we were school-house sweethearts. Best mates in primary, dated in secondary. She got pregnant when I was doing my GCSE's. I was 16, she was just turning. So-

Rachel: 25!

Robin: (smiles, and blushes unsure of whether this is a dealbreaker for her, after all she also has a child.) Yes, I know. I've got some constables on my team younger than her. But, that's what happens when you let two teenagers alone for too long. We made sure we didn't make that mistake with our Robyn.

Rachel: (tries to stifle a laugh and cover her dimples) Sorry? Robyn?

Robin: (blushes) Yes, I was a 16 year old boy. I wanted my first born to be named after me. I insisted on it. (Rachel holds her hand over her mouth.) Go ahead and laugh. (She does.) But it was a good job I fought so hard for it, her mum, she wanted to name her Kyanite.

Rachel: Kyanite?

Robin: It's a rock. My ex's mum, she was a sort of naturalist-witch-doctor, with healing crystals, reading tea-leaves, you know the sort.

Rachel: The story gets better and better.

Robin: So, Kyanite, it's a stone meant to reject any negative energies.

Rachel: Mm..(nods) right of course.

Robin: Listen, I never said I believed in all that.

Rachel: (laughs) Ok. So, Robyn Jr.

Robin: With a Y. Robyn Kyanite Luther.

Rachel: That's-

Robin: Terrible, I know. Teenagers should not be allowed to name babies, let alone have and raise them. We're lucky she turned out as good as she has.

Rachel: Mine's only 4.

Robin: Right, so, not just as a human being with feeling, but as a parent, I just can't understand how anyone can look at a little person they made and want to cause them harm. No matter how long I've been on the job, no matter how many Daddy's and step-daddy's, mummy's and uncles, I've locked up. I just can't grasp, the moment they look at that child and think, just like your case right now, 'yeah ya know, I'm just going to beat this child for 12 hours.' Something's not right with them. Even if it was blind rage, or a moment of insanity, after the first two minutes, you'd think someone might have second thoughts. Like, 'Fuck, maybe I should un-tie this whimpering 12 year old and I dunno, stop torturing her?'

Rachel: It does make you wonder, what's going through their head. But my DS told me once, a long time ago, that "Ours is not to reason why." ''We just catch the bastards. As long as we can prove who did what, who cares why.'

Robin: Me. I'm always curious why. I always want a motive. Don't you?

Rachel: I do.

Robin: There's just certain, crimes and atrocities, that we can't grasp because our minds are not warped and twisted like theirs.

Rachel: You know, in the wild, birds and other animals too, but birds mainly. They sometimes will peck their own babies to death, or push them from the nest and abandon them. The mother can sense something is wrong with it, infection or whatever, or she's got too many and there's a weak one she doesn't want to feed, so out it goes.

Robin: Brutal.

Rachel: Do you not think, that, maybe when humans do it, turn on their little ones, do you not think maybe it's instinct? Something, animal that we can't explain? But maybe just sense? 'This one isn't right, so-

Robin: Tie it up and mercilessly beat it for 12 hours?'

Rachel: Oh, I dunno.

Robin: I think you're thinking too hard. We'd have to be insane for an insane thing to make sense.

Rachel: I suppose. (Robin catches her looking at her watch.)

Robin: How old is your daughter?

Rachel: Four. (Lifts the frame from her desk and holds it out so that he can see it. Robin smiles down at the photo.)

Robin: Cute. She looks like you.

Rachel: Thanks. I'm the only one that seems to think so.

Robin: (stands and begins cleaning up after the pizza. Rachel is surprised that he took her cue that she was ready to call it a night. She wasn't bored with him but it was late, she needed to be back early, and she'd already missed Charlotte's bedtime.) We should get the girls together some day.

Rachel: I hardly think my 4 year old and your 25 year old will have much in common. Unless your daughter also loves The Princess and The Frog.

Robin: I reckon, the household favorite at the moment is, Frozen. But, no, I meant uh- my gran.

Rachel: (stops mid-shrug, holding her jacket out.) Your what?

Robin: My granddaughter. (Rachel is clearly surprised and nods putting her jacket on. He was very forthcoming with personal information and she liked that. It was a refreshing surprise.) My granddaughter is 4. My daughter was 21. She's married now.

Rachel: (smiles, looking him over. He might be a grandfather, but he was only 41 and looking amazing. She looks at the bulge of his biceps and imagines him holding her. She shakes the thought from her head before it goes any further.) Sure, that sounds alright. Ya know, if either of us ever have a day off. Or, the planets align and we somehow have a day off together.

Robin: (smiles relieved) Great. (She clicks her lamp off and he grabs any remaining trash. She grabs a large bag, something that he's sure contains more than work things, and he follows her out of the office.) Can I walk you to your car?

Rachel: Bike.

Robin: Right.

Rachel: We're both going that way. So, I don't see why not. (They make their way down the stairs.)

Robin: (Reaching one of the landings) This is my floor.

Rachel: (looks back but doesn't stop her descent) I know.

Robin: If you ever want to have dinner there sometime. Just give me a bell, I'll light a candle or two.

Rachel: Mates, you said.

Robin: Mates can't light candles? And share dinner? (They reach the outside and she turns her face to him, her lips twisted into a smile, trying to discourage his suggestion.) Think about it.

Rachel: Maybe. (They make it to her bike and she readjusts the bag she's carrying, tightening the straps so that it's more secure against her body. She turns to face him and in the streetlights the shadows cast down on his chiseled jaw and broody eyebrows. Did he want a kiss? She wanted a kiss. But she knew she shouldn't.)

Robin: No helmet?

Rachel: (grabs it from the bag and knocks on it) That's illegal.

Robin: Well, be safe.

Rachel: Thank you. (He nods a goodbye and turns to walk away. Blurts quickly, touching his arm) Thank you, Robin. (He stops and turns to face her.) For, the pizza and for reporting what you did.

Robin: No problem. I'm sorry that it took me, coming all the way from London, for some one to stand up for ya. (Rachel squints. She clearly hadn't thought of that before he mentioned it. Most of the people that knew have known her for years and no one said a word. She shrugs, she was sort of an insufferable bitch, so maybe that was why no one was inclined to care much. But, she reminds herself, Robin doesn't know that about her yet.)

Rachel: Tomorrow's a new day.

Robin: (smiles although he can see in her eyes, that the optimism is superficial.) It is.

Rachel: Goodnight Granddad.

Robin: Oiy. (She laughs and puts on her helmet. He watches her speed away even more mystified by the woman than he was before.)


	14. Chapter 14

(Morning. Rachel lay on her back on Allison's settee staring blankly at the ceiling. Allison left the key for her to find and so when Rachel got in everyone was already tucked in bed. Rachel slept on the settee as was the custom. Although it was no "Murray Spare Room" Rachel slept well. It was a calming feeling being under the same roof with people she loved and knowing they were safe. She lays still, gnawing her plaster, waiting, thinking and remembering. She remembers how often as a teenager she slept over Sean's house. Clearly, she was just lucky that she didn't end up a teenage parent like Robin.

_Rachel, 14, sits on the cold curb by a wheelie bin, staring across the road. She checks her watch. It's been six minutes since a small red car pulled out of the drive of the house numbered 40, and disappeared around the corner heading southwest. She looks around at the dark and quiet street before standing. She smiles to herself, getting a small thrill from having sat there so long undetected. She crosses the road directly to the front door of number 40. She rings the bell and waits. In only a few short moments, the door opens and Sean McCartney, 15, stands before her. He is wearing a football shirt and boxers.)_

_Sean: (confused) Rachel?_

_Rachel: (smiles, readjusting the backpack that hangs on her shoulder.) Hi._

Sean_: What's up? (It was dark out. It was an unusual time for her to be stopping by.)_

_Rachel: Can I, (she shifts her weight from side to side) Can I sleep here tonight?_

_Sean: Uh, well, my mum's just gone out. So, I can't ask her._

Rachel_: I know, I watched her go. (Sean smirks fiendishly and steps aside to let Rachel enter. She looks around scanning the room. His sister must already be in bed.) I was staking out the place. Like a-_

Sean_: Stalker?_

_Rachel: Detective. (They both smile having spoken over the other.)_

_Sean: So you were counting on that?_

_Rachel: Last time I wanted to stay over, she rang my dad to ask permission. I can't have that._

Sean_: (smirks) So you want to sleep here?_

_Rachel: If that's alright._

Sean_: With me?_

_Rachel: (tilts her head) In your bed._

Sean_: Well, I reckon that's alright then. (He pecks her lightly on the lips and she smiles widely. He springs up the steps and she follows him up the stairs to his bedroom.)_

_Rachel: I am absolutely shattered. I haven't slept well in three days. (They enter his room and he closes the door. She takes her backpack off and drops it on the floor. She kneels, unzipping it, revealing that she's packed clothes and toiletries. She was clearly banking on him saying 'yes'.) Dad's been up the past few nights, watching football with his mates, getting pissed, being loud. And, so, ya know, I can't get to sleep. (He sits on his bed watching her.) I've got a test tomorrow at school and I revised and revised. So, I'm not worried about it. But at this rate, I'm more anxious that I'll fall asleep during it._

Sean_: Allison's working?_

_Rachel: Yeah, and ya know, I'm not allowed in her room if she's not home. And Dom, well I punched him last week. So he's still being a twat about it._

Sean_: Why did you punch him?_

_Rachel: It was his week for the dishes, and he won't just do them, because he's Dominic. So I got in trouble for it. Then after I did them, he came out his room and said "Oh, I was bout to do the washing up." Like, seriously? 'You idiot! What were you doing for the past hour?' And so, I punched him. (She shrugs. She slips her shirt off and Sean sees a rather large bruise on her side. She pulls on a long t-shirt that she planned to sleep in. She does a silly wiggle as she slides her jeans off her hips but Sean doesn't seem amused.)_

_Sean: What happened there?_

_Rachel: Where? (He gestures down his side) Oh that. Yeah. (She sighs and then walks over to take a seat next to him on the bed. She bounces a bit on the mattress. It's been awhile since she's slept in a bed. She laughs distracted by the thought of how well she was going to sleep. She grabs Sean's pillow hugging it to her chest and leans against his headboard. He kneels in front of her and gently rubs his hands up her bare calves and back down, enjoying their smooth and girlish hairlessness.)_

_Sean: So what happened?_

_Rachel: Well, I was in my bag in the hall and I heard Dad stumbling to his room. So I pushed as near to the opposite wall as possible, to be clear out of his way but- (shrugs) I was still, in his path I guess, so he kicked me. (Sean pouts sympathetically) I just need one good night's rest, not in anyone's way, and I'll murder this test._

Sean_: I know you will. Because you're clever. (He climbs over her and kisses her.)_

_Rachel: My teacher, she said, if I get 100 she's going to recommend me for a special program._

Sean_: (kisses her again) Special?_

_Rachel: Not your sort of special. (He laughs and kisses her again) An enrichment program. (He snogs her again, and she puts her hands on his shoulders, with slight pressure to suggest she wasn't wanting more. He doesn't really seem to catch the message and so she accommodates his kisses. Mid-snog she turns her head to the side and lets out a huge yawn.) Sorry._

Sean_: That's alright. (He kisses her neck and his hand has found it's way under her night-shirt. She feels his fingers now pulling at the elastic of her knickers.)_

_Rachel: (wiggles a little, pushing his hand away) Sean, behave._

Sean_: Behave? (He smooths his hands down her sides to her hips causing a small wince as he skims over the fresh bruises.) I've got the most beautiful girl in all of England, in my bed, and you expect me to behave? (She smiles and blushes. His eyes were intense, conveying his hunger for her. She lets out another yawn as she stretches, luxuriating in the feeling of his duvet as it forms around her, already absorbing the heat of her body. She wanted to stay in this bed.)_

_Rachel: Alright. (Sean smiles. Excitedly, he snatches the pillow from her hold and she lets out a giggle at his eagerness. He kisses her, placing the pillow behind her head as he leans in gently, encouraging her to lay down on her back._

She hears footsteps and mumbling. Allison was awake. She eventually shuffles into view, wearing a fluffy rob and house slippers, looking like she fell asleep wearing makeup. Allison glances over at the settee, expecting to see Rachel but wondering if she's awake. She smiles when they make eye contact. Allison walks over to her and Rachel instinctively shifts herself over to make room. Allison takes a seat beside her.)

Allison: What time did you get in?

Rachel: A little after midnight.

Allison: Tough case?

Rachel: Yeah. (Reaches down and grabs her carelessly discarded jacket from the floor. She fishes a photo copy of the Slater Sister photo from her pocket. She shows Allison and Allison takes the paper. She smiles looking over them but loses her smile quickly.)

Allison: What're you gonna tell me? One of them's murdered someone or something gruesome?

Rachel: (points at Zoe) That one is dead.

Allison: (Sighs) So young. What a bloody shame.

Rachel: She was beaten to death.

Allison: Well I hope you catch the bastard that's done it. (Allison hands Rachel the photo. Rachel looks down at it and then at Allison. She was hoping she'd be able to read Allison's face, see something, some glint of recognition when she looked at the Slater Sister photo. Neither Robin nor Gill seemed to understand this missing invisible quality. She thought surely her sister might. Rachel slides the photo back in her pocket and drops the jacket back to the floor. She primes her lips before speaking and looks past Allison and fixes her eyes on a random point in the room.)

Rachel: Ali... do you think ….people can just be born wrong?

Allison: Yeah of course I do.

Rachel: (light laughs, in some ways relieved. Looks to Allison and pats her sister's knee.) I knew you'd understand. The last person I mentioned that to, made me feel like, I dunno, like I was mad.

Allison: No, of course they can. I mean you can see it can't you? In their eyes?

Rachel: (curiously) In their eyes?

Allison: Yeah, you can see that something just isn't right. That there is something missing about them.

Rachel: Yeah.

Allison: Like, uh, it's like they've got no soul.

Rachel: (eyebrows raise) What?

Allison: Their eyes, they're empty like there's nothing behind it, like they've got no soul.

Rachel: No soul? Really? Like you can see that? In their eyes?

Allison: Yeah, course. The eyes are the windows to the soul, aren't they? So you can see it. Can't you? I mean, you would know better than me, wouldn't you? You come face to face with it every day.

Rachel: (sighs) Yeah.

Allison: I don't know how you do it. Day in and day out…(Rachel nods) ... looking Evil in the eye.

Rachel: Evil?

Allison: Yeah.

Rachel: You can't, you can't think that. Surely.

Allison: Well, what would you call it?

Rachel: I, uh, I dunno. Not evil, just, I dunno. Just wrong. But-

Allison: So you're telling me, you look at a photo of Jeffrey Dahmer-

Rachel: Dahmer?

Allison: Or like that nasty bastard that Stephen Merchant's gonna play on telly.

Rachel: Who?

Allison: That man, what was it, 4 or five years ago? He drugged and killed four men. Or that American kid, the Batman killer, shot all those innocent people at the cinema. You can see in their eyes, something isn't right.

Rachel: I don't think that's the same thing.

Allison: Isn't it?

Rachel: (eyes water) Is it?

Allison: (squints, confused by the flair of emotion) Are you alright?

Rachel: Evil?

Allison: You deal with it every day.

Rachel: You think I'm, evil?

Allison: What? No. (Laughs) Of course not.

Rachel: So, when you look in my eyes, you can, you can see a soul?

Allison: What? Of course. I think we're talking crossed wires.

Rachel: But you do think people can be born wrong.

Allison: Yeah, evil.

Rachel: You think I'm evil.

Allison: No, I would never say that.

Rachel: You just said, I deal with it every day.

Allison: In your job! The murderers and the pedophiles, and the rapists. Not you, yourself. What in the bloody hell is going on in here? (She pokes Rachel in the forehead.)

Rachel: You think people who are born wrong are evil.

Allison: Yeah.

Rachel: I was born wrong.

Allison: What? No you weren't.

Rachel: Wasn't I?

Allison: No! You weren't. You've got a soul. And as much as you try to hide it, you've got one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know.

Rachel: But-

Allison: Shut up. You're being ridiculous. You were not born wrong.

Rachel: Mum and Dad, well. Dad loved you. And Mum loved Dom. But- I dunno.

Allison: You weren't born wrong Rachel. You were raised wrong. Mum and Dad were just shit, really. Dad, loved me. He was, kinder, to me obviously. But he always loved the booze more. If he loved or cared enough about any of us, he'd have tried harder to keep a job. So I didn't have to work all hours. But any chance he had, any bit of money he made, it didn't come home to us or to me. It went straight in a bottle. And Mum always loved herself more than any of us. You weren't the problem Rachel. They were. (Allison can see her little sister thinking about this but she couldn't let her sit too long with it. She knows how cyclical and cynical her thoughts are. This wasn't a new thought. Allison knew why she felt this way but it was a tough subject so early in the morning and completely sober. Allison distinctly remembers being in school, aged 6, and being given a note to take home that said she failed to pay attention. Allison wasn't paying attention, she was worried. She remembers, at 6, running home with the note. She remembers running as fast as she could because the previous two days when she came home from school she'd found her baby sister shut in a closet. Her mum said it was because she was too fussy. That Ali was never that fussy as a baby. She was "a good girl." Thinking on it now, baby Rachel was probably teething. But it was things like this Allison did her best to forget.) Anyway, that was a long time ago. Despite all that, you're a good mum. So, go and be a good mum and get your little one up and ready for school. (Rachel laughs and groans leaning back into her pillow.)

Rachel: (fakes a whine) You're a better mum. Can't you?

Allison: (playfully slaps Rachel's leg) Get up.

Rachel: Fiiiiiine. (Allison playfully slaps at Rachel's leg and bottom until Rachel laughs and stands annoyed.) I'm up!

(A little while later, Rachel holds Charlotte on her lap as they both eat hard boiled eggs and soldiers that Allison prepared. Callum sits beside them engrossed in his phone spooning cereal into his mouth. He refused to eat what his mother made or to speak to anyone. Allison wasn't too bothered by this because in his privileged little world his strop could be over the new spot forming on his chin. Allison watches the scene as she prepares a coffee for herself and her sister. Allison and her siblings never had problems so small. Their parents weren't very good to any of them, but Rachel was often singled out. Allison was too overworked and overtired to worry too much about the effect that would have on Rachel. Rachel was tough. She could bear it. Allison's focus for the most part was getting through the day, through the week, or through the month, if she was feeling optimistic. Survival was the Bailey siblings' worry. Especially after their mother left, Allison knew she had been guilty of falling in line with their parents thinking. She at times saw Rachel as a burden, as annoying, as a stroppy little so-and-so. She was less patient with her and less affectionate than she was with Dom. It seemed obvious, Dom was little and needed more cuddles and more "mummying". Hindsight is 20/20. She realizes that this was unfair but what good would guilt do either of them now?)

Charlotte: Mummy did you know that plants don't drink cola?

Rachel: (smirks) Cola? Yeah. I reckon, that would kill them. (Allison walks over and places a coffee in front of Rachel who smiles up at her.) Would it kill them?

Allison: (Clearly Rachel needed much more "mummying") I don't know but my plants are not going to be your test subjects. (tickles Charlotte's arm making her squeal and squirm.)

Rachel: (swats Ali away) Oiy careful. Mummy's got coffee here.

Allison: (takes a seat beside them) I caught her trying to water me plants with a cola Callum left on the table. (Rachel laughs.)

Rachel: God. She's just trying to help. Aren't you, love? (She kisses her daughter's cheek.)

Charlotte: I'm a good helper.

Rachel: Of course you are, darling. (Allison sips her coffee and looks to Callum to avoid getting teary. For a moment she couldn't help herself, watching Rachel give her daughter positive reinforcement, when they both know, had it been Rachel, even at that age, the consequences would have been very different.)

Charlotte: Aunt Ali, she pours the water from your glass in the plants when you've finished with it. Because that's what they eat, plants. They eat water and dirt. Did you know that?

Rachel: Yeah.

Allison: Do you remember Dad's mum? (Rachel puckers her lips thinking and sips her coffee as if the hot liquid might defrost her memory.)

Rachel: I was 9 when she died?

Allison: Yeah but do you remember her?

Rachel: She refused to call me Rachel. She always called me by my middle name.

Allison: That's because your middle name was her first name.

Rachel: Oh, that makes it less annoying. I wish someone had said. It always irritated me.

Allison: She, she doted on you. (Allison sees Rachel's eyebrows raise with intrigue before she sips her coffee and squints trying to remember.) You were her namesake, so of course you were her favorite. (Allison can see the hint of a smile on her sister's lips before they meet the mug again. Rachel clearly didn't remember, so there was no harm in embellishing a little.) She used to always sneak you a little chocolate.

Charlotte: I love chocolate.

Rachel: Did she? I don't remember that.

Allison: Yeah, well you wouldn't, would you? Because it was normal for you, I got nowt.

Rachel: Really?

Allison: Everytime she saw you, she gave you a chocolate. I remember because I was hacked off when I figured it out. I made a right fuss about it. (Rachel is doing her best not to smile and takes a bite of food.) But, anyway, she had a beautiful back garden, with rose bushes. Do you remember? (Rachel shakes her head no.)

Rachel: We didn't visit her much, did we?

Allison: No, but, she and Mum had it out for each other, so that's why. (Her sister nods.) She had a special pair of purple gloves just for you to help her.

Rachel: I think I do remember that. I remember getting the gloves and being well pleased with myself. (The truth was, Allison also received a pair of gloves that day and their grandmother let them both help with the garden. But Allison saw no harm in removing herself from that memory and tailoring it to Rachel's delicate ego.)

Allison: You're the only one she let anywhere near that bloody garden.

Rachel: (smiles widely) I'm remembering now.

Allison: Yeah?

Rachel: I chased you with a worm, didn't I?

Allison: Sounds like you. (Rachel and Charlotte both laugh.) But you could do no wrong in her eyes. You were golden...And she knew you from day one. (Rachel meets Allison's eyes and nods, acknowledging her sister's point.)

Rachel: I reckon, I try so hard not to think about the past, that I've lost full chunks of it.

Allison: (points at Charlotte) Our Nan used to water the plants with your Mummy when she was a little girl. Just like you help me.

Charlotte: (to Rachel) Can I see my Nan? I miss her.

Rachel: Err, I dunno Charlie, Nan is sort of cross with Mummy at the moment.

Allison: Janet?!

Rachel: We've sort of, fallen out.

Allison: Why what d'yo- uh…(catches herself) What's happened?

Rachel: I'd rather not, now.

Allison: Alright. (Charlotte tugs the serviette from under the plate her and her mother share.)

Charlotte: Can I write her a letter?

Rachel: (laughs) I dunno, can you?

Charlotte: I want to.

Rachel: (pulls a pen from inside her blazer) Knock yourself out.


	15. Chapter 15

(Meanwhile at Janet's house. Janet sits at the table drinking a coffee, dressed for work. The telly is muted on the news channel and she can hear Adam descending the stairs. He appears in the doorway and walks over to her planting a small kiss on her lips.)

Adam: Good morning my beauty.

Janet: (blushes) Beauty?

Adam: Yes. (He smiles at her with doe eyes as he pours himself a cup of coffee.)

Janet: You must not have put your contacts in yet.

Adam: Stop. Take the compliment Janey.

Janet: Alright, fine. I suppose it's "in the eye of the beholder."

Adam: I think you're a stunner. (Janet laughs) And it has nothing to do with my vision. You know Stevie Wonder said he could always sense when he was in the presence of a beautiful woman? (He takes a seat beside Janet and glances briefly at the television before looking back to her.)

Janet: Stevie Wonder?

Adam: Yeah.

Janet: Let me guess-

Janet & Adam: I read it in an article somewhere. (Janet rolls her eyes. Adam smiles. She found it both endearing and annoying that Adam was always reading and was always filled with random bits of mostly useless information and trivia from unknown sources. It annoyed her most that these random bits of information, that oftentimes seemed impossible, always proved to be accurate after a quick Google search.)

Adam: Psychologists say that when a couple finish each other's sentences it's a merging of their electro-magnetic fields and a form of ESP.

Janet: Sexy.

Adam: Too right.

Janet: Alright 'Marc Paul', what am I thinking now? (She raises her eyebrows and stares at him.)

Adam: That you love me.

Janet: Mm.

Adam: That or, hold on- (He pretends to be thinking and reading her mind.) Ah, You think I'm full of shit.

Janet: Bingo.

Adam: See, ESP. I bet you can't guess what I'm thinking. (He smirks and leans in close to her, their noses almost touching. He teases her, almost kissing her and pulling away.)

Janet: Morning shag?

Adam: Wrong.

Janet: Really?

Adam: I'm thinking, I know you have the weekend off, we can take a no fuss, stress-free day trip to the magistrates.

Janet: What? I thought you wanted-

Adam: I did. I know, I was talking about wanting a big-do and you said you've been there, done that. The heart attack has really given me time to think about it. The only reason I wanted all the flash and bang was because I want our day to be special. But, nearly dying, as you'll know, really makes you reevaluate things and see what's really important. That's me and you. Our family. Our best mates. So, why not? We can still have a special day even if it's just us. Especially then.

Janet: This weekend?

Adam: Have you got something else on?

Janet: No.

Adam: Then what's stopping us?

Janet: (laughs) Mum and Tasie would-

Adam: They've got nothing else on. We'll all go out for a posh meal after.

Janet: Are you sure that's what you want?

Adam: Yes. In sickness and in health.

Janet: (Her mouth twists into a cheeky smile) Alright, why not. (Adam kisses her hand with the engagement ring.)


	16. Chapter 16

(MIT office. Rachel was the first to arrive and exits her office offering Anna a wide smile. Anna, as has become their custom, is making their coffees. Anna doesn't really smile back, she was still struck with guilt about having not reported Neal. Rachel takes her usual stance beside her. Anna can smell her perfume and notices, Rachel clearly spent some time on doing her hair and makeup. She wonders for a moment if her boss ever realized how uncomfortably close she got to people some times, how she seemed to ignore personal boundaries. For the record she didn't, Rachel and her new therapist were working on "boundaries". Apparently, she wasn't clear on personal boundaries and personal space because from a young age her autonomy was never respected and so it wasn't a concept that ever fully formed in her mind. She usually only realized after receiving counsel or discipline for having given someone the wrong impression, writing a 'cheeky' email, or slapping a co-workers arse, that she somehow crossed a line. Even then, she would take the discipline and mentally chalk it up to the other person being overly sensitive.)

Rachel: Are you ready to nail this bastard?

Anna: Interrogation is the only way I ever nail blokes. (Rachel laughs and nudges Anna's arm. She then takes her coffee. Anna looks her over.) You seem in a good mood.

Rachel: (nods) I reckon I am. (She saw her daughter, she had a boost of confidence from both Allison and Robin and today she felt certain they were going to get justice for Zoe.) Something about the thrill of knowing we're about to put a killer behind bars. Makes my spirits feel lighter.

Anna: If he's the killer.

Rachel: If he's not, it's Grandad.

Anna: Boss?

Rachel: Yeah?

Anna: About the interviews yesterday, I-

Rachel: (waves her hand to stop Anna from continuing and swallows her coffee.) The interviews yesterday were held in private, with one hundred percent strict confidentiality. Partially to protect my (finger quotes_) fragile feminine_ _ego_ and partially to preserve our professional relationships. HR dealt with everyone according to the knowledge they did or did not possess. And I know everything I'd like to know about it. (Anna nods, drops her head and sips her coffee. Her boss didn't want her confession or apology. Rachel's tone and raised eyebrows told Anna to keep her mouth shut and that their relationship was a fragile one. Rachel sips her coffee.) What were you going to say?

Anna: Just that, uh, that I'm glad it's all over.

Rachel: (pats Anna on the shoulder.) You and me both. (looks at the clock on the wall) I hope Lee gets here early this morning. We need to go over the interrogation strategy before the lad and his solicitor show up.

Anna: Sammy thought you were going to let him loose on this one, since it's his first arrest.

Rachel: That's precisely why I won't be letting him lead.

Anna: You trusted me, on my first collar.

Rachel: And! And, the lad punched him. Anytime a suspect assaulted me, Sammy's Mum-

Anna: Former DCI Murray.

Rachel: Yes, she'd instantly take me off it. It skews your ability to be objective. And it can be used by the defense if the case goes to court. Being assaulted by the suspect gives you motive to fit them up.

Anna: He's going to be disappointed.

Rachel: (smirks and shrugs) Life is just full of disappointments. (She returns to her office ready to take on the day.)

(A little while later and exactly on-time, Janet and the rest of the team arrive. Janet is greeted with a large smile from Anna but Janet has chosen not to forgive her so quickly for bringing up Mitch's death.)

Anna: Morning Janet.

Janet: Morning.

Anna: Did you, did you get my text?

Janet: Probably. I haven't checked. (She shrugs. She had received them. Anna sent two long messages explaining herself again and apologizing for bringing up Mitch or even implying Janet directly or indirectly led to his death. Bringing up Mitch was a low blow and Janet wasn't going to let Anna get off that easily.)

Rachel: Janet? (Janet turns around to see a brightly smiling Rachel. This infuriates Janet. How dare she act like nothing happened between them the day prior?) Can I see you for a moment?

Janet: Sure. (Her body stiffens and she walks into Rachel's office. Rachel picks up on the rigid walk and Janet's deliberate lack of smile. She was reasonably upset. Rachel pulled the manager card on her yesterday. Rachel hated doing that to Janet especially, someone who she was so close with, someone who held her hand when she found out her baby had died, someone who was there on the first call to pick her and her things up off the side of the road after being chucked out by Nick Savage, someone who went with her to her mother's trainwreck of a funeral. She owed Janet so much, personally and professionally. She hasn't submitted Janet's discipline documentation yet and is tempted, seeing her now, to tear it up and make it alright between them again. But then Janet pushes some hair behind her ears and Rachel catches the glittery shine of the engagement ring on her finger and Rachel is reminded of the impossible situation she's been put in with poor Adam.)

Rachel: (pushes that to the back of her mind, today was going to be a good day. Janet's determination to destroy a good thing with a good man was 100% Janet's problem. Rachel reaches in her leather briefing folder and takes a loose leaf paper. She holds it out to Janet.) I'm just the messenger. (Janet squints at her friend's persistent smile. She takes the paper. Rachel watches Janet open the folded paper.) Charlie, this morning, said she missed you and wanted to write you a letter.

Janet: (can't help herself but laugh) And so she's written all of them?

Rachel: All the easy ones. (The paper is covered in black ink of almost every letter of the alphabet, some in order, mostly all over the place, of varying sizes.) Practice makes perfect. (Rachel smiles brightly proud of her daughter's obvious brilliance. She strains her neck a little to see the letter again and then looks at Janet.) She said she misses her Nan.

Janet: Aw, I can't wait until my actual granddaughter is old enough to do sweet things like this. (She folds the paper and looks back to Rachel whose smile has finally fallen. Her "actual granddaughter"? Rachel subconsciously takes a step back, was this a blatant rejection of her daughter? No. Janet wouldn't. She's her 'Nan'.) Was that everything? Or do you have another disciplinary form for me to sign?

Rachel: (Raises eyebrows) Wow. (Shakes her head stunned by Janet's aggression.) I have half the mind to send you home if you're going to be like that.

Janet: Oh, yeah, send me home. Your top tier interviewer and most senior sergeant, sent home out of personal spite. Smart managerial move there Rach. That'll look dead clever. Especially when we're so close to getting justice for poor little Zoe.

Rachel: I don't need you Janet. I've got tier 3s. We can manage. (points at herself) I can manage.

Janet: (raises one eyebrow sarcastically) Yeah, Right. Course you can.

Rachel: (snaps) Get out! Get to work! (Janet smirks, turns in her heels and heads to the door.) Leave the letter!

Janet: No. (She looks at Charlotte's letter) It's mine. (She exits the office and Rachel can see a few stares at her from the windows. They heard her raise her voice. Rachel couldn't let Janet wind her up. A storm out and a fag would be excellent right now. Rachel sits in her desk and opens her desk drawer looking for something to relieve the stress.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Please everyone stay safe during COVID-19. Best wishes. **

(A few hours later, Rachel's got a new plaster to replace her Princess Belle, fresh blood soaks through, since she's just reopened the wound. She occasionally bites down on it, as Anna, an annoyed Sammy and smug Janet all sit nearby to watch the live feed from the interrogation room. In the interrogation room, Anthony Brown sits looking tired and a little disheveled. His arms are folded and Lee goes over the normal introductions stating Anthony's rights as required by law.)

Lee: Do you understand?

Anthony: Yes.

Lee: Good.

Lee: Now Anthony, explain to me, your relationship with Zoe Slater.

Anthony: We didn't have no relationship. She were me Mum's foster daughter. I tried to look out for her and her sisters, ya know. But there weren't no relationship. She was a little girl. I'm not a pedo.

Lee: No one was suggesting you are.

Anthony: You were, saying this about a relationship. I would never think of her like that. She were a child. She was a good kid. I'd never. I'm what kept her safe. I'm what kept her alive. I knew this would happen once he kicked me out.

Lee: You knew Zoe would end up dead?

Anthony: Well, nah, no, I didn't fucking know that. I mean, I knew wifout me there he weren't gonna stop. There weren't nobody there to stand up to him.

(Briefing room.)

Rachel: (smirks at Janet) I knew it was the Grandad.

Janet: There's still no proof of that. All we've got is Anthony's word and Anthony's fingerprints found at the scene.

Rachel: Found, where the body was found, but not where Zoe was murdered.

Janet: You don't know that.

Rachel: You don't either.

(Interrogation.)

Lee: So, you're saying your Grandfather, Timothy Brown, was abusive toward Zoe.

Anthony: That's exactly what I'm saying. Not just her, mainly her, but it's whoever is closest to him when he's pissed. It doesn't matter, what for, he'll beat someone over nowt all. It wasn't a problem when it were just me and Mum. I could handle it. I could take it. But once she got them little ones in, for the benefits, ya know. But she never stopped him. They littl'uns. I couldn't sit there and watch. So, he put me out. Didn't want me interfering no more. Didn't like me standing up to him.

Lee: So, if Timothy is the one who hurt Zoe, why is it, Anthony, that the only fingerprints we found near Zoe's body were yours?

Anthony: Because I took her there, didn't I?

Lee: Why?

Anthony: The girls rang me after me Grandad and Mum went out. They told me what happened and they told me they didn't think she was breathing. So, I go there. See what's happened. And I, I didn't want them to try and cover it up.

Lee: The girls?

Anthony: No, me Grandad, me mum. They could say she ran away or somefing. So I took her. I took her where I knew someone would find her. I wanted the world to see what a monster he is. What he done to her. And I, (gets teary, recalling the event) I took some of her things, her favorite toys, a little sword she made, her stuffed dog. So that she wouldn't be alone.

Lee: Why, when you realized that Zoe was dead, didn't you phone the police?

Anthony: She was dead. They couldn't have helped her.

Lee: But you just said you wanted everyone to see what happened to Zoe.

Anthony: Yeah, but I get there and I realize she's dead. I see her and I'm shocked. I'm gutted. She was battered. Head to toe, black and blue. And why? For what? All that beating over a missing 10p? Then, the girls, Lexi and Arianna, they're crying. I'm tryna calm 'em down but I'm not ashamed to admit it. I started crying too. She was a good kid. Ya know? She probably didn't even knick the 10p. He probably just misplaced when he was pissed.

Lee: So, you didn't call the police because you were in shock?

Anthony: Well, I panicked didn't I?

Lee: Did you? Why did you panic Anthony?

Anthony: I was hugging the girls. They were telling me all that happened, how he was hitting her with the cane, and then I hear keys in the lock. Either me Mum or Grandad were coming back. If it were him, I couldn't get caught there. We'd all get it. Lexi, Me, even Mum. He hits her and all. Grandad would go off his nut if he saw me there. If he knew the girls' had phoned me. Lexi told me to take Zoe somewhere safe. So, I picked her up, I grabbed her things, and I left with her.

Lee: Do you normally do what 14 year old girls tell you to do?

Anthony: No but, I didn't know what else to do. I snuck out round the back garden and I put Zoe in the wagon.

(Briefing room)

Anna: (to Janet) Remember the wagon?

Janet: You're right. (to Rachel) We'll need to get forensics on the wagon.

Rachel: We need to apply for a new warrant to search the Brown's house. We'll need forensics on the wagon and we'll be looking for a cane, or walking stick, anything cylindrical that could have been used in the beating. We'll be looking for the restraints that kept Zoe from fighting back. DNA and forensics on all of it. Also, Janet, we need to bring the Slater sisters back in.

Janet: Right.

Rachel: Sammy and Anna, you've built a rapport with them. You'll get them talking and telling us some truth now that Anthony's put Grandad Tim in the frame. See what they've got to say about him now.

Sammy: They didn't have anything bad to say about him. Anthony could be lying to turn us off his scent.

Rachel: No one wants to be the person who lets the cat out of the bag. But, once it's out- (Rachel shrugs) I reckon their story will change. It's not all bedtimes and cupcakes in this house. I said that, didn't I?

Anna: Instinct.

Rachel: Experience. (Sammy and Anna stir to action. They leave the room.)

(Interrogation room)

Anthony: (cries) I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to go. She was a good kid. She didn't deserve that.

(Rachel squeezes the plaster on her finger and can almost hear her brother's voice "_He can't hurt you anymore." "I did it for you."_ The red spot on the plaster grows.)


	18. Chapter 18

(At the Browns house. The team shows up with the warrant but no one is home so they let themselves in. They've bagged and tagged a bamboo cane that under black light looks like blood may have been wiped from it, a walking stick is also retrieved. Anna is in the girl's room. It appeared so normal, pink and girly, a little messy with clothes and fluffy toys. Who would guess that tortue took place here? Anna finds a hidden mobile phone under one of the mattresses. She bags it as she hears a commotion begin in the lounge. She walks out to see Sammy being confronted by Timothy.)

Timothy: You can't just come in here and take our things when nobody's home.

Sammy: We can. We've got a warrant.

Timothy: The government can just walk in anyone's gaf when you're out and take whatever they want. No, there have gotta be laws against it. I come back from the pub and you're in here, just taking our things.

Sammy: (Takes a strong and close stand in front of the booze soaked man.) There are laws against beating little girls to death as well. (Timothy grabs Sammy by the collar and Sammy laughs.) Oh alright. Show us the real you!

Anna: Timothy, let go of DC Murray.

Timothy: You think I'm gonna stand here and allow a hairless little scrote like you to talk to me like that in my own home?

Sammy: You can't stand it can you? Not being in control.

Timothy: Shut your mouth!

Sammy: Is that why you beat Zoe? Because she wouldn't shut her mouth? Guess whose in control now Timothy. (Timothy shoves and holds Sammy against a wall.)

Anna: Seriously I'm going to ask you-

Sammy: I'm in control. (Timothy snarls and then punches Sammy in the stomach causing a half laugh, half groan of pain. Sammy quickly reacts by shoving the drunk man away, easily gaining control of the situation, proving his point and pulls Timothy's arm behind his back.) Timothy Brown, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer.

(MIT Office. Sammy holds up his shirt showing off the red spot to Anna and Rachel in Rachel's office.)

Rachel: Jesus Sammy!

Sammy: (smiling from ear to ear, drops his shirt) I know but-

Rachel: What am I supposed to do with you? Anytime I let you out of the office you come back with a new injury! I should stick you on filing and keep you here.

Sammy: (smirks) Doesn't look like it's much safer in here. (He gestures to Rachel's hand with the three plasters. Rachel decidedly puts that hand in her pocket. Since she has reopened her wound, she's had to change the plaster twice. It was bleeding rather heavily and she may have made it worse than it initially was.) And I only provoked him because I knew he'd hit me.

Rachel: Great. It just gets better.

Sammy: Timothy is a vagrant. He's got no permanent address. He knows he's under suspicion but we have no evidence to charge him in Zoe's death yet, he could easily have disappeared.

Anna: He's right. We needed him in custody.

Rachel: Trust me, as much as I'd love to say "Well done." I can't. You can't go about using yourself as human bait! You've gotta be more careful.

Sammy: Yes ma'am.

Rachel: Good. Now go home.

Sammy: Home?

Rachel: Yes.

Sammy: But, the girl's are being brought in. Anna and I are meant to-

Rachel: Yeah, I know Sammy, you were. But now you've been assaulted by our two main suspects and have an open assault charge on one of them. So I can't have you talking to my witnesses can I? You could be seen as coaching them. Couldn't you? (Sammy seems annoyed with her condescending tone. His eyes reflect a quiet internal fury that reminds Rachel of Gill.) Go home. (Sammy's mouth is in a tight straight line. He grunts and leaves the office obviously upset.)

Rachel: I'm preparing for the briefing now, but before you go. That mobile you found?

Anna: Yes?

Rachel: Well done.

Anna: Cheers boss.

Rachel: I still want Janet to try and get a confession off Timothy and you to get the sisters to tell you the truth about how they've been living, but the phone has what could be damning evidence. (Rachel waves her over and Anna goes to stand next to her desk. Rachel pulls up a video file of "Talking Tom" an animated cat app that repeats what the user says but in a funny voice. Rachel plays the clip. Sounds of the cane hitting flesh in the background can be heard.)

_Arianna: I don't know what to say._

_Lexi: Say anything._

_Arianna: (giggles) That does sound funny._

_Lexi: Sing a song. (There's a sigh and more beating in the background.) Go on._

_Arianna: (sings) "I want to go where the people are. I want to see, want to see them dancing."_

Rachel: (stops the video) I reckon Lexi was trying to distract Arianna from what was happening. It ends with Arianna saying "That was quite good. How do I save it?"

Anna: Because of the audio's distortion couldn't they argue that it was just the telly we're hearing?

Rachel: Sure. But that's why you and Janet are going to get the truth outta them. A confession, hopefully some forensics on the weapons bagged at the house, and this recording. We've got enough to charge whoever is guilty with her murder.

Anna: Right. (She can't help but match Rachel's wide smile with one of her own. It's that final stretch to the finish line and justice for this little girl would be the victory.)

(Janet stands outside sipping a tea. The steam from the hot liquid circles in the air and she relishes in the sweet calming smell of the Earl Gray leaves. She touches her bare cold fingers to the hot mug and closes her eyes. It's been a frantic and busy morning and this is the first few moments of silence she's been able to find. She wanted to cry. She was meant to be happy. She's getting married but there was no one to gush with excitement about it with her. She wasn't going to have a maid of honor. She wanted her best mate back but she felt like Rachel had decidedly made her choice about their friendship. Maybe she could make it up with Anna at least. Janet texts "Fancy company tonight?" She's startled out of her solemn solace when a smiling and bouncy Rachel exits the building. Rachel loses her smile only for a second when she realizes she's not alone but can't help and smile again.)

Rachel: Hiya. (Rachel puts a lolly in her mouth and twirls it. Janet sighs. This is her boss. This immature, stroppy, child of a woman. Rachel was excited about the upcoming interrogations but also anxious. After Sammy drew attention to her bandaged fingers, Rachel became more self conscious. Even her father, in his most drunken stupor, knew better than to leave marks where people could see. Rachel knew if she was thinking like that, something was really very wrong. She's decided she's going to speak with her therapist about it at her next appointment. She didn't like hurting herself. Now, however, she's unsure of how to cope and is restless. That is why she's brought herself outside to pretend her lolly is a fag.)

Janet: Don't worry. I'm headed back to my desk.

Rachel: (tilts her head) It's alright Janet. I don't mind you getting a bit of fresh air. You need it. Especially before we lock you in a box to go ten rounds with that mad man Timothy.

Janet: I wouldn't want another strike on my file.

Rachel: (Shakes her head) I haven't even submitted it.

Janet: You haven't? (Rachel sucks on her lolly and leans against the cool brick wall. Janet is surprised to hear this. Rachel looks sullen. Janet nods and moves a little closer to Rachel. She also leans against the brick wall.) Why not?

Rachel: (shrugs) Not high on my list. (Rachel looks out the corner of her eye at her friend, pretty and pale like the chilly manchester sky. Rachel pouts feeling teased by their close proximity yet knowing how distant they are.) And I 'spose I don't really want to.

Janet: It didn't seem like that yesterday.

Rachel: You put me in a difficult spot.

Janet: (smiles slightly and sips her tea.) Like the one Gill was in when she found out you PNC'd Nick's car. (Rachel nods and sighs. She sucks furiously on the lolly and twirls it's hard candy core against the roof of her mouth. She would have lost her job that day if it wasn't for Janet sticking up for her. Rachel shuffles her feet and looks up at the sky before looking back to Janet.)

Rachel: I'm sorry Janet.

Janet: I'm sorry too.

Rachel: When I get back upstairs I'll tear it up.

Janet: Really?

Rachel: Yeah. I wouldn't even be in a position where I could write you a disciplinary if it weren't for you. (nods) I do know that.

Janet: So, why the personal vendetta then?

Rachel: I haven't got a vendetta Janet. It's…(twirls her lolly) It's…

Janet: What?

Rachel: You lied to me. About Melligan. To my face. You looked me in the eye and lied.

Janet: I don't understand why you're taking this affair so personally. I would think out of anyone, you, my best mate, could understand that it was just a bit of fun.

Rachel: But Adam, he really loves you. Helping him with the party, I got to know him and he's really not as boring as you make him out to be.

Janet: (laughs) You marry him then.

Rachel: No seriously Jan. He is utterly and completely besotted with you. And it pisses me off to think you don't realize how lucky you are to have that...again.

Janet: I do. Rach, I'm sorry I lied. I just couldn't stand the judgment. I wanted a bit more fun before I settle down again. It's like you're always saying, IF we were blokes and I stepped out to have a final fling before tying the knot, no one would bat an eye. It's practically expected of men.

Rachel: And that's all it is? You'll call it off once you're married?

Janet: I've already called it off.

Rachel: Janet, don't.

Janet: Don't, what?

Rachel: You've literally just apologized to me for lying and you're going to do it again?

Janet: I'm not lying.

Rachel: You are Janet. I saw you yesterday from me office window. You were going to the carpark with him.

Janet: Yeah, I was. But only to call it off.

Rachel: Don't.

Janet: Rachel, honestly. That's what I did. He…(sighs and closes her eyes.) I found out yesterday that he was, in on it. (Rachel listens) That he knew about the recording being copied and never reported it.

Rachel: Bastard!

Janet: Exactly! You're my best mate. I finished it with him as soon as I knew that. Anyone sick enough to think that THAT was just a bit of harmless office gossip, cannot and will not snog me, ever again! (Rachel smiles.)

Rachel: Really?

Janet: Yeah. (Rachel smiles and nods accepting this new truth. Even though the affair should have ended because she appreciates Adam and loves him, Rachel is endeared and secretly delighted to think it's over because Janet loves her.)

Rachel: I miss this. (She gestures with her lolly between the two of them.)

Janet: Me too. (Quickly and tenderly gives Rachel's forearm a squeeze.)

Rachel: Did you mean it, what you said at the pub? About our friendship being different now?

Janet: (Smiles and thinks. She nods.) Yeah, but, different doesn't have to mean worse. Does it? It could mean-

Rachel: Better?

Janet: Closer. (Rachel smiles widely and warmly revealing her dimples and a simple sparkle in her eye. Janet smiles back.)

Rachel: I hope so.

Janet: I'm getting married this weekend.

Rachel: (laughs) What?!

Janet: Adam wanted to push it up. Make it a small-do. So, just the few people that are really important to us.

Rachel: Right. Okay.

Janet: Will you be my maid of honor?


	19. Chapter 19

(Back in the office. Interrogations are underway. Lee is giving Anthony a break and sits with Rachel watching the split screen recordings. Rachel receives a text from Gill that reads: "_Dinner at mine tonight to celebrate Sammy's arrest."_ Rachel begins typing a response about not being sure when she'll get off and having to get Charlotte. Before she hits send she receives another text from Gill reading "_Bring Charlotte."_ Rachel erases most of what she typed when she receives another text. "_8PM the latest. With the case closed you can leave early."_ Rachel looks to Lee and shakes her head. Gill knew her job better than anyone and although she's been retired for years she was still calling Rachel's shots. Rachel pushes a few strands of her dark hair back behind her ears before finally responding, "_I'll see what I can do." _If she was honest, something about this whole case made her want to be alone. Sammy walks into the room and presents both of his senior officers with their respective mugs. He's not getting paid for his time but he was too stubborn to go home.)

Lee: Look at that boss. He's done it without scolding his face off.

Rachel: Well done. (Smirks and sips her tea.)

Sammy: (to Lee) I could still scold yours.

Rachel: (points) Sit down before I have to scold you. (Sips tea) Again. (Sammy obediently sits. Points to screen and looks to Lee) Did I not say it was the Grandad? Day one. I said it, didn't I?

Lee: You did Sherlock.

Sammy: I still think I should be able to-

Rachel: Sammy, we are not going through this again. Keep schtum.

(Interrogation. Anna sits beside Arianna, the youngest sister who seems nervous being separated from the protective touch of her eldest sister. Denise sits beside Lexi, the oldest who sips a tea. Both girls are obviously sad but so far silent.)

Anna: (to Arianna) I know you're scared but I promise you, you won't get in any trouble for telling me the truth.

Lexi: We told you everything we know miss.

Anna: You told me everything you were told to say, Lexi. (Lexi shifts uncomfortably and sips her tea. She gives her little nervous sister a warning glare.) Trust me, it's ok to tell us the truth now. You won't be in any trouble. I know you want to do the right thing. You want to help your sister Zoe, don't you?

Lexi: We can't help her. She's gone.

Anna: But you can help her, by telling me what really happened. We can lock up whoever is responsible. You can help yourselves too. You won't be in any danger, if we're able to lock up whoever hurt Zoe. If you tell me the truth I can make sure you won't go home to a place that's unsafe. (Arianna starts crying. Denise hands her a box of tissue.) Have I said something to upset you Arianna?

Arianna: I wanted us all to be safe! Me, Zoe and Lexi. All of us!

Anna: I know. I'm sorry. The Browns were meant to keep you safe.

Arianna: But they didn't! They hurt us! They hurt all of us. Grandaddy Tim, he beat Zoe. He hided her everyday.

Lexi: Ari, stop. (Arianna stops and gives way to sobs. To Anna) How can you be sure our next family will be safe?

Anna: I'll personally make sure of it.

(In the viewing room.)

Rachel: Careful making promises.

(Interrogation.)

Lexi: Everything was fine with the Browns. Mummy Judy was actually really kind to us and Anthony, he was like our big brother, always looking out for us. But, one day, we came home from school and Mummy Judy, she looked like she'd been crying and her face it were all red and Grandad Tim were there. We never met him before that, but she said he were going to stay with us now. He hits her. He hit her and Anthony. He didn't touch us, none of us, not for awhile. But one day he sort of, he singled Zoe out. He hided her.

Anna: He hit her?

Lexi: Yes.

Arianna: Everyday!

Anna: Did he use his hands?

Lexi: His hands. His belt. His cane. Anything he could get his hands on.

Anna: And he hit her everyday?

Lexi: Yeah. Anthony always stood up for her, if he was home and then Grandad Tim chucked him out. Said it was because of the weed but it wasn't really that.

Anna: Why didn't you tell anyone? Your case worker? Or a teacher?

Lexi: Because we were scared. There's not a lot of families that will take three siblings all together. If we got taken away, we'd get split up, and if we got split up and something like this were happening to one of us, they'd be all alone. And then, what if we told, and they said we were liars? Then what? It'd only be worse at home wouldn't it? And Mummy Judy, she talked to Zoe, and Zoe was, she was the strong one. Mummy Judy told Zoe, how she saved her, how because of her, Grandad Tim started leaving her alone and then she could be a better Mum to us.

(Viewing room.)

Sammy: So, she was a sacrifice? They just let her get battered day in and day out so they could have a good life.

Rachel: You can't blame the kids Sammy. They're just trying to survive.

Lee: She was a little martyr.

Rachel: Yeah.

(Interrogation.)

Lexi: He was hiding Zoe because 10 p went missing from his jeans pocket. I reckon he spent it at the pub and just forgot because he was so pissed.

Anna: Did he normally tie her up?

Lexi: No. She ran out the house, to the back garden. But he caught her. He brought her back in the house and had Mummy Judy tie her hands and feet.

Anna: What was she tied with?

Arianna: Hair scarves.

Lexi: All she had to do was admit that she stole it. But she wouldn't. She kept saying "No." That she didn't do it and then she said what I said, that he probably drank it. And that's when Grandad Tim went mental. He got his cane and said he'd stop when she admitted she was a liar. Mummy Judy made us go in the room, keep out of his way, and we tried to distract ourselves. We played computer games and sang songs. After awhile, we had dinner. Zoe was still tied up on the floor, but we couldn't say anything. So we just ate dinner. (Lexi begins crying.) All she had to do was say she did it! That's it! (Lexi covers her face.)

Anna: Then what happened after dinner?

Lexi: Mummy Judy went out to her mates house, she was sick of it, hearing it, over and over. And so she went to go drink wine. Grandad Tim only stopped because it was bedtime and he brought Zoe into the room. He carried her in. We pretended we were sleeping. Didn't we Ari?

Arianna: I wet the bed. Just because I was frightened, not because I'm a baby.

Lexi: And then he left, he went to the pub. And it were just us and Zoe, and she was breathing. Just barely. But I couldn't get her to open her eyes or say anything. So I called Anthony. Because I didn't know what else to do.

(Viewing room.)

Rachel: As soon as we get forensics from the cane and hair scarves, I want them all charged.

Sammy: The kids?

Rachel: No Sammy. Don't be ridiculous. Timothy, Judy and Anthony.

Sammy: Anthony?

Rachel: If she was still breathing, if he had phoned 999?

Sammy: He said she wasn't breathing by the time he got there.

Rachel: Who knows.

Sammy: And the girls?

Rachel: Well, social services will find them a new home. Hopefully a good one this time.

Sammy: That's all we can do?

Rachel: It's a flawed system Sammy. We did what we can do. In a few hours, we'll be locking up a child beating murderer. And hopefully, these little girls won't be going to bed frightened tonight. So, let's consider that a win.

(A few hours later, Rachel heads down the hallway to watch Timothy get booked. She didn't need to be there when they read him his charges and brought him to be officially locked up but she wanted to see him. She wanted to see his face. _Rachel remembers her father's funeral back in 2001. She didn't go because Allison relentlessly nagged her. She went to say a final "Fuck you." To the man that tormented her for years. The open casket was the first time in nearly a year that Rachel had seen him. Since she moved out she stayed as far away as possible, even avoiding a few of her niece's birthdays because she knew he'd be there. _Rachel remembers_, at the funeral, how her body stiffened as she received a hug from a teary woman who smelled of fags. The woman cried and gripped Rachel tightly probably expecting the hug to be returned but giving up after a few moments.)_

_Woman: (wipes tears) I'm so sorry for your loss. Your Dad, he was a breath of fresh air. Whenever he walked into my pub, he was all smiles and charm. Always had a joke handy. (Rachel studies this strange woman's face. Was she the bartender that filled his cup? Took his smiles and sent him home boozed up and angry?) I can't imagine your grief. I can't even bring myself to close his tab because I can't bear the thought of him never coming back._

_Rachel: The world's a better place now, as far as I'm concerned. (The woman scoffs and grips her chest appalled.)_

_Allison: Let's not do this here, eh? (Rachel took the cue from her sister and stiffened her stance again. _Now Rachel stands beside Timothy, he's angry and quiet, irritated, and sober for probably the most consecutive hours that he had been in ages.)

Lee: - that you did murder Zoe Slater contrary to common law.

Timothy: No great loss. That thieving ungrateful bitch was lucky to have the life she did.

Rachel: Let the big boys in there for life, hear you say that. And see who's a bitch then. (For the first time Timothy makes direct eye contact with her. He glares and she raises an eyebrow, not intimidated by him.)

Desk Sergeant: You heard what the officer said, is there anything you'd like to say? (Timothy shakes his head 'no' and signs the paper. He is brought to his holding cell and when the door opens and he sees the small barren space and metal toilet, for the first time the reality of his situation hits him. Rachel smugly waves goodbye as the prison guard shoves him out of sight. She and Lee begin their walk back to the office.)

Lee: I don't think I've ever seen you hate a suspect more than you hate that guy.

Rachel: Don't be stupid.

Lee: I sat beside you in the court the day the Taking out the Trash killer got his sentence. He got you alone, chased you, tried to kill you and your unborn. You were calm and content the entire time.

Rachel: Because we got him. We got justice.

Lee: This was different. It's like instead of justice you wanted vengeance.

Rachel: Ha, who are you? My therapist?

Lee: No. I've worked for and with you for nearly eight years. There's a lot you learn about a person in that time. I could tell from the start, this was different. (They're alone in the lift and something about the closed space and Lee's calm voice made Rachel feel safe. She presses the button to their floor and leans against the elevator wall.)

Rachel: He, uh, reminded me of me dad. Er, My Dad he was, he was like that. (She peeks to Lee's reaction. Lee nods matter-of-factly but his eyes are sympathetic. She feels a moment of panic. She's never said this out loud to anyone before.) But I don't, please don't make it office gossip.

Lee: No. I won't say a word. (shrugs) We've all got our demons.

Rachel: I was just luckier than Zoe. I survived it.

Lee: Is he why you became a cop?

Rachel: Partly. I knew a lot of bad men. I saw a lot of things children shouldn't and I just remember, being outside in the back garden, tiny and looking at my mum and the other women there, and thinking, I will never be a woman that just let's this happen. I'll lock them up.

Lee: (smiles and the door opens to their floor.) Well, you've done it.

Rachel: (nods and smiles) Yeah.

(The office is closing and Anna has offered to stay a little later to do some filing. Rachel has head out but stopped on her way down the stairs on the landing that she knows led to the Sex Crimes office. It's been nearly impossible to wipe the smile from her face today. Even now as her nerves creep up her smile only momentarily fades. She finally makes the decision to text instead of enter. She turns the corner and takes two steps down, before pulling out her mobile and texting. It's barely 2 minutes that she waits and hears the door to the landing open. Robin stands in the stairwell, baffled by it's emptiness.)

Rachel: Hiya. (She says as she takes a step up. Robin follows her voice and turns the corner smiling down at the sight of her. She wore belted blue trousers, perfectly creased in the leg and a loose fitted white blouse that she tucked in. A few of the buttons were undone and he could see her slender neck and collarbone. He follows her bandaged hand as she pushes some of her dark strands away from her face and settles on her smile.) I just, I know you're still busy, but I just wanted to tell you, well you asked me. You said to tell ya when we caught the monster that battered the little girl.

Robin: You've done it? (His smile is almost as wide as hers now.)

Rachel: Yeah. Locked him up. It was the Grandad, over a missing 10 p if you can believe it.

Robin: What a sick demented fuck.

Rachel: (lightly laughs, almost giddy with the victory and seeing Robin. She could smell his cologne and again she pictures herself on top of him. Imagining him with this same dumb grin he's wearing now.) Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you.

Robin: Maybe I can take you for a drink, to celebrate?

Rachel: (blushes. He couldn't help but find her cute, and sort of bashful like a schoolgirl.) I've actually got...well, I've got to pick up my kid and then I've got a sort of-

Robin: A sort of 'No'.

Rachel: It's a…(She squints struggling with the word as if it tastes funny.) It's a family dinner.

Robin: Oh, well that's nice.

Rachel: Yeah. I just wanted to, to tell you the good news.

Robin: Thanks for telling me. And thanks for locking up a guy like that. (He pretends to tip a hat to her.) Statistics aside, this is a win for all the little girls who've been victims of bastards like that. Maybe we didn't get your bad guy in particular but we got this piece of shit and he's gonna pay for it all!

Rachel: My bad guy? (Her eyes search his. What could he know?)

Robin: I meant you, not you. Not like you, but like a general sort of you. A hypothetical you. A-

Rachel: Got it. (She smiles and nods.) Right well, I'd better get going.

Robin: Ok. Goodnight. Be safe.

Rachel: Goodnight. (He turns and takes a few steps in the direction of the door. She quickly steps up the final stair tripping a little but catching her balance. He turns around.) Maybe um, tomorrow? (She breathes in and holds her breath. He smiles.)

Robin: Tomorrow, what?

Rachel: Uh, for the drink. (shrugs) If you still want to. Or if-

Robin: Yeah, I'll look forward to it.

Rachel: Okay. (She breathes out.) Okay. Me too. Bye then. (She bites her lip fighting a smile and this time hurries down the stairs away from him.)


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys, I know it's been awhile since I posted. Thanks for the recent comment! I'm glad you've enjoyed reading the stories. While I haven't been posting, the pandemic and racewar, hasn't stopped me from writing. So, I'm going to finally start posting again. Hopefully, everyone is OK, healthy and coping. x**

(Rachel gives Charlotte a piggyback ride down the posh hallways to Gill's flat door. Charlotte giggles gleefully and listening to her laugh gave Rachel an optimistic spirit. As long as Rachel could help it, Charlotte would never have to experience pain even remotely similar to what Rachel lived through and what Zoe sadly did not. Charlotte's joy was free and unburdened. It knew no limits. It filled Rachel with a momentary confidence, a rare awareness that despite the odds, despite being told her entire life that she was a fuck-up, this mothering thing, was something she wasn't doing half bad at. Her daughter is happy and safe. Rachel bends slightly at her knees allowing Charlotte to knock on Gill's door.)

Rachel: A bit harder. (Charlotte knocks as hard as her toddler fist allows. The door swings open and to both of their surprise Janet stands in the frame.) Oh. Hiya.

Charlotte: (Rocks and bucks on Rachel's back) Nan! Nan! Nan! (Rachel struggles with her and swings the toddle over to her side.)

Rachel: I didn't know you'd be here.

Janet: I text Gill earlier to see what she was doing and she invited me over.

Charlotte: Nan!

Janet: Hello! (She takes Charlotte from Rachel's hold and the two of them hug. Rachel smiles as she watches her daughter who knows nothing but love and adoration get her carmel cheeks covered in Janet's pink lipstick kisses. Charlotte giggles with each one.) I got your letters.

Charlotte: Did you like them?

Janet: I did. I loved them. You did such a good job. Here, let me get your jacket. (She places Charlotte down and helps her remove her jacket and scarf. She hangs them on the nearby wall hook and Charlotte scampers off. Both Rachel and Janet laugh when they hear Gill's voice "No Running.") Just so you're aware, her majesty was not happy when I first got here.

Rachel: Because of Sammy's (She gestures to her face and Janet nods.)

Janet: I tried to talk her down for you. So, she's moved past threats of physical violence to this weird, quiet, vaguely alarming calm.

Rachel: Brill. (sighs) Time to face the music I suppose. (Rachel follows Janet into the great room. Orla smiles a bright smile and waves to Rachel.) Hello. (Charlotte stands by where Orla sits trying to get her attention. Sammy is in the kitchen drinking a beer from a bottle as Gill finishes the final touches on the table.)

Sammy: Hi Boss. (Gill looks up from what she's doing and forces a tight smile at Rachel, however her eyes are angry. Rachel suddenly feels uneasy. She steps towards Gill and air-kisses her cheek.)

Rachel: Thanks for having us. (Gill's eyes give her a warning glare and Rachel steps back instinctively.) Gill, I don't know, if Sammy or Janet mentioned it...but I am short staffed at the moment. I lost a DCc and have another on temporary suspension by the police complaints commission. I had to rely on Sammy, and he really stepped up.

Gill: Is that your way of apologizing?

Rachel: No. What do I have to apologize for? I thought this was a celebration.

Gill: Excuse me lady, I thought we all had reason to celebrate up until I saw my son walk through the door.

Sammy: Mum, don't be nasty.

Gill: (grips Sammy's face and turns the bruise to Rachel.) This black eye is nasty.

Rachel: Shall I just go then?

Janet: C'mon Rach don't be like that.

Rachel: You said you wouldn't bite my head off.

Gill: I _said _I wouldn't kill you.

Rachel: Well if you're gonna be like that. I'm just going to go because I actually do feel like celebrating.

Sammy: Rachel don't go.

Rachel: It's unrealistic to think, he'll be in the field and dealing with these scumbags that we deal with everyday and never end up with a scratch on him. He wants the experience, he's hungry for it. I can't keep him locked up in a tower.

Charlotte: Like in Rapunzel.

Rachel: We had a chat me and him, and he's gonna be more careful but it was his bloody fault he provoked a murder suspect.

Gill: You what?

Sammy: I tried to tell her that.

Gill: No you didn't.

Sammy: I did. I was saying it wasn't Rachel's fault.

Gill: Yes but-

Sammy: You never let me finish. I provoked him. I wanted him to hit me so I could arrest him. So, we'd have more time to hold him while we gathered evidence on the murder.

Gill: Well that's a stupid thing to do.

Rachel: I told him that. And we're working on 'How not to use ourselves as bait'. Aren't we Sammy?

Sammy: Yes ma'a- I mean, Rach.

Gill: Samuel David Murray, when were you going to tell me that vital bit of information? Were you just going to sit back and let Rachel get the bollocking?

Sammy: Well, I was hoping no one got a bollocking.

Rachel: Have you met your mum? (Janet chuckles enjoying watching the family drama unfold.)

(Meanwhile, at Janet's house. Adam lounges on the settee reading one of his historical fiction novels. He considered himself a bit of a history buff and he read historical fiction to amuse himself at all the bits they got wrong. He'd often laugh out loud at the errors or omissions and Janet would ask "What's so funny?" and once he told her she'd roll her eyes. It rarely ever elicited a smile from her. There's a knock at the door. He checks he looks at the clock on the wall and then at his phone. The last text he received from Janet said she had just arrived at Gill's and that she'd be in late. It wouldn't be Tasie at this time. She'd have rung or text before just showing up. Adam wraps his robe around himself a little more tightly once he stands, slipping his feet back into his house shoes and then walks to the front door. He opens it. In front of him stands a strong looking and angry man, an unfamiliar man about his age with what looked like a military haircut.)

Adam: May I help you? (The mystery man faintly smelled of booze.)

Melligan: Is Janet in?

Adam: Janet? No. Who are-

Melligan: You're lying. (He pushes Adam out of the way and he enters the house.)

Adam: I beg your pardon!

Melligan: (shouts) Janet!

Adam: Get out or I'm calling the police!

Melligan: I am the police! (Walks further into the house and shouts) Janet? Janet! (He starts up the stairs and Adam grips onto the man's jacket tugging him backward. Melligan stumbles a step back down and grabs Adam by the collar.) Where's Janet?

Adam: I told you she's not here!

Melligan: (let's go of Adam) Where is she?

Adam: Out. Now LEAVE! Before I call the po-

Melligan: I told you. I am the police. (He takes his badge from inside of his jacket. Adam reads it. "DCI Melligan".)

Adam: What do you want with Janet? Clearly this isn't a friendly visit. If you were one of her mates you wouldn't have barged in here, disrespecting her house and disrespecting me!

Melligan: Oh Adam, we're more than just mates Janet and I. (Adam doesn't like the devious smile now on Melligan's face.) We're lovers. We've been shagging.

Adam: You're a liar! Get out!

Melligan: I'm not. Your finacee, your old lady, up until yesterday was my bit on the side. Now, that bitch has gone and ruined my life!

Adam: No.

Melligan: Yeah, she has, so you might as well know about US. It's been going on for months. She called it off, after your heart attack, right little Mother Teresa, crying at your bedside, droning on about what's "really important in life." The minute you came back home, that night, she didn't work late. She was with me. Shagging.

Adam: Stop. I don't know why you're saying-

Melligan: C'mon. You know it's true.

Adam: I'd like you to leave.

Melligan: Here, let me prove it to you. (He pulls his mobile from his pocket and allows Adam, who is still wearing his reading specs, to read over his shoulder. He opens a thread titled 'Janet' and scrolls. So many texts. Melligan stops at one and laughs.) Here, this is one of my favorites. (Adam reads: "_Can't wait to see you. Just slept with Adam. I could only cum when I thought of you." _Melligan watches as Adam's face grows red. Adam balls his hand into a fist and punches Melligan in the jaw. It catches Melligan by surprise and he stumbles backwards but laughs.) Oiy. Save it for your slag of a fiancee! (Adam punches Melligan in the stomach and Melligan bends a little at the waist. He's angry now. Adam rolls up the sleeve to his robe and Melligan figures if this man wants a fight. He'll give him a fight. Adam may have won Janet's heart but he was going to regret taking him on.)

(Gill's flat. Gill has finally calmed down and Janet has offered to help toss a salad. The two women are in the kitchen with Charlotte who insists on helping. Sammy sulks at the table after having been told off by his Mum. This was meant to be a celebration for him, but he just feels like he's been called 'naughty' and spanked at his birthday, which did happen once. Rachel sips a glass of wine, Gill's peace offering, and sits beside Orla on the settee. Orla leans close to her.)

Orla: (softly, whispers.) I've got a surprise that will turn this party back into a celebration.

Rachel: (smriks) Really? Go for it.

Orla: Got it done today while you lot were working. (Rachel sips her wine and watches as Orla pulls an ultrasound photo from her pocket. Rachel smiles.) Four months.

Rachel: (whispers) A girl. (Tips her head towards Gill) She's going to be well pleased. Aww, congrats. (Gently touches Orla's arm.)

Orla: Cheers. (She puts the ultrasound back.) The cake I've baked is one of those gender reveals. Pink on the inside.

Rachel: How American.

Orla: Sammy wanted a boy but-

Rachel: Of course. Better tell him now then, allow time for the shock to wear off. (Orla laughs) My mum and dad wanted a boy so badly, when I came out, they didn't even have a name picked. I went home as Baby Bailey. (Laughs.)

Orla: I've been looking up girls names all afternoon. Ever since I found out. So far I like….

(Janet's house. Melligan has punched Adam and he's fallen back onto the settee. He howls as if in pain.)

Melligan: How lucky do you feel now mate? You won her, alright? She's yours. She reported me and I lost my fucking job today. I'm done with her. (Adam groans and turns over.) Do you feel like a big man? Huh? You wanna try hitting me again? (Adam doesn't move.)

Adam: (groans) Call 999.

Melligan: What?

(Gill's flat.)

Orla: (continues) Sammy really wanted a Jr. If it was a boy.

Rachel: I had a boy. Baby Bailey Jr. I asked before they took him away.

Orla: (wide eyes) What?

Rachel: Oh. I mean, uh, nothing sinister. Gosh. Look at your face. (She laughs) No, it was just a stillbirth, miscarriage, whatever. No one took my baby away.

Orla: Oh no, Rachel, I'm so sorry.

Rachel: That's alright. I mean, barely stillbirth, 20 weeks. That just about makes the cut.

Orla: (eyebrows lower and she puts a hand on her stomach) That's how far along I am.

Rachel: Yeah, well…(she realizes how far her foot is in her mouth) Well, don't you worry. You'll be alright. (Smiles) Something just isn't made right inside me. I can't carry full term. Even Charlie was early. (Orla doesn't seem more at ease. Rachel jokes.) The universe did all it could to avoid having another one of me. But you're alright, you're sweet, the world needs more Orlas. (Orla bursts into tears and Rachel turns away and sips her wine. Sammy comes rushing over and swoops Orla into a hug.)

Sammy: Is everything alright? What's the matter my love? (Orla cries into his shirt and he looks to Rachel for an answer. She shrugs.)

Rachel: Hormones? (Janet's phone rings and she sees that it's Melligan. She ignores it. Gill smiles noting this.)

Gill: What's going on over there?

Sammy: I dunno Mum. (Janet's phone rings again.)

Charlotte: Someone needs you Nan.

Janet: Thank you Charlotte. (She looks at her phone and sees this time that it's Adam's mobile. She answers.) Hello?

Melligan: Janet! Adam, he's, he's having a heart attack.

Janet: What? (Everyone in Gill's flat looks to Janet.)

Melligan: I've called an ambulance.

Janet: Let me speak to him.

Melligan: He can't. He's, oh god, just meet him at hospital.

Janet: (hangs up her mobile.) I've got to go.

Gill: What?

Janet: Adam's on his way to hospital. Another heart attack. Ambulance is on the way to my house now.

Rachel: (stands) I'll come with you.

Janet: No you stay. I'll ring when I know more. (She begins out to the hallway, retrieves her jacket and scarf.) So sorry Gill.

Gill: No. (waves dismissively) Go go. (Janet hurries out of the flat.)

Rachel: God, poor Jan.

Orla: Poor Adam. I hope he's alright.

Sammy: He survived one. He's strong. He'll be alright.

Gill: Right. Well, everyone who still has an appetite come and eat.

Charlotte: Yay! (She quickly climbs into a chair.)

(Janet's car. Janet uses her mobile and calls Adam's phone. A first responder answers.)

First Responder: Hello?

Janet: Hello? Who is this?

First Responder: My name is Brianne. I'm a first responder.

Janet: I'm DS Janet Scott, Adam's fiancee. Is he alright?

First Responder = Brianne: By the time we got to Adam he went into full cardiac arrest.

Janet: Oh God. Oh. (Janet struggles to hold back tears and pinches her forehead with one hand as she drives.)

Brianne: Tha ambulance is taking him to Oldham General. We were able to resuscitate. But he is in a coma.

Janet: A coma? (Janet's hand moves from her forehead to cover her mouth. How could he be in a coma? She just kissed him 'Ta Ra' eight hours ago. They're meant to be getting married over the weekend. How could he be in a coma?)

Brianne: Yes. Please rest assured he is receiving the greatest possible care. If you're not able to make it to the hospital all questions going forward should be directed to Oldham general.

Janet: No, no. I'll be there. I'm on my way now.

Brianne: Ok. Bye.

(When she reaches the hospital, she goes straight to reception.)

Janet: My fiance, Adam Wells, was just brought in by ambulance. Which way?

Receptionist: (gives Janet a blank stare, presses a few buttons and then stands.) Uh, just one moment.

Janet: What's going on?

Receptionist: Just wait right here. (The receptionist disappears behind a badge only door. Janet paces. A police officer steps over to Janet.)

Officer: DS Scott?

Janet: Yeah? (Another officer steps over.)

Officer: I'm DC Natalie Reed and this is my partner DC Lionel Barkley. (Janet squints, dismissively at the badges being flashed at her.)

Janet: Ok? D'you mind? I'm in the middle of a crisis.

Officer = DC Reed: Yes, Adam Wells. Can I ask, where were you when Adam began having a heart attack?

Janet: What? What is this? I just need to see him.

DC Reed: Please answer the question DS Scott.

Janet: I was having dinner, at my mate's, former DCI Gill Murray.

DC Barkley: Do you have her number so we can confirm that?

Janet: (scoffs) What is this?

DC Reed: It appears that, Mr. Wells , was assaulted-

Janet: (eyes tear up) What?

DC Reed: -the stress of the assault lead to his heart attack and-

Janet: Is he alright?

DC Barkely: He's in a coma.

DC Reed: -and there is no sign of forced entry.

Janet: (wipes some tears) You can't think that I?


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you. I'm so glad you feel it's true to the show and characters. Didn't realize it was basically a month and a half since I posted anything...here's one more update for today and then I'll resume a sort of normal weekly update schedule.**

(Gill's flat. Rachel sits at the table and Orla, Sammy have moved to the settee and Charlotte stands by chattering away to them. Gill was preparing coffees and teas to go with the cake reveal. Rachel looks at her phone, still no text from Janet. She sips her wine, slowly, savoring it's smooth liquid body and floral notes. Now that Rachel didn't drink as often, she found she had preferences in wine, beside what the alcohol proof was. Her taste buds were becoming more refined and she was picking up on the subtleties between different blends. She twirls the wine in her glass and looks over to Sammy who holds his arms out in front of him, fists closed. Rachel's chest tightens. Charlotte stands in front of Sammy, chewing the inside of her lip as she thinks, and sways slightly side to side as she keeps her brown eyes focused on Sammy's fists. Rachel slaps her glass down on the table causing a loud startling clink and in three swift steps she's moved Charlotte behind her and towers over Sammy.)

Charlotte: Mummy? (Sammy's eyes move up, from where the toddle once was, and follow the thin body up to Rachel's dark eyes. Her stare was intense and her stance was intimidating. Sammy shrinks back into the settee, his arms still stretched out at elbow length, frozen with his confusion. A fiery anger flames in her chest like heartburn.)

Rachel: (wags her finger side to side, looking at Sammy's fists.) What's this then?

Sammy: (looks to his mother for clarification but Gill simply sips her wine.) Uh, what? It's a, (he looks at his hands) a game.

Rachel: (points and leans forward. Through her teeth.) Charlotte doesn't take part in any bloody games like that. Alright?

Sammy: (He feels threatened and puts his hands up, as if surrendering. His thumbs are folded into his palm holding two shiny wrappers.) I'm, I'm sorry Rach. I, uh, I don't know what-

Orla: It's just a game.

Sammy: I didn't mean any harm.

Rachel: (scoffs) Didn't mean any harm?

Sammy: (opens his hands, palm up, revealing the chocolates he was hiding in his fists.) I was just trying to help Charlotte pick a chocolate. She couldn't decide between red or blue and you said she could only have one. (The heat from Rachel's chest moves to her face, blushing her cheeks red. She looks at the chocolates, Sammy's confused face, Orla's concern, and then behind her at her innocent daughter's bewilderment.)

Rachel: (softly) That's, uh, that's all this was?

Sammy: I swear. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it.

Rachel: No. (nods now embarrassed by her overly strong reaction.) No, you're alright. My mistake. (She forces a smile down at Charlotte and smooths her hand over the top of her daughter's head. She bends at the waist and kisses the top of Charlotte's head. She attempts to laugh off the awkward unease she's caused everyone and then steps away, grabbing her wine glass and retreating to the kitchen. Rachel presses her pelvis into the island in front of her, staring down into the red wine left in her glass, she stares into it,clearly disappearing somewhere else.)

Charlotte: (to Sammy) I know which one I want now.

Sammy: Alright. Red or blue?

Charlotte: Yellow!

Orla: Yellow? (Charlotte laughs loudly, her unbridled joy bursting life back into the room. A knot catches in Rachel's throat and Gill watches as whatever Rachel is processing mentally, physically makes its way through her body. It twitches through her fingertips as she taps her nails against the glass, then it bounces around in her head, Gill watches Rachel's dark eyes dart between the view of her happy toddler and the wine. Eventually her jaw moves slightly, side to side, grinding it's gears, getting ready to work. Gill waits patiently. Rachel's gaze flicks to Gill for a second, just long enough to see if she has her attention. Gill's gaze is curious but kind.)

Rachel: (clears her throat, swallowing the knot) Uh, (speaks softly) My dad, he played a game like that with me. If I picked the correct hand, it was just something playful, something silly. A tug of hair, a pinch on the arm, or the knife game. (Gill focuses a lot of her energy on keeping a neutral and receptive expression on her face, despite how alarming a "knife game" sounds.) If I picked the wrong hand. He'd- (Almost robotically, mimics, she holds her fist out and then turns it to the side, opening it up and stiffening her palm.) Or he'd just- (her hand returns to a fist. She peeks at Gill.) He'd hit me. And then it became a different game. See how many I could take before I fell down.

Gill: (sighs and shakes her head) Fucking hell.

Rachel: (lightly laughs and straightens her stance) Anyway, it wasn't much fun.

Gill: No, it was…cruel.

Rachel: Yeah, he was. (She twists her lips to the side, dismissing the fact and twirls her wine in her glass before taking a sip. Gill's face was blank. Lost. But still her eyes were fixed on Rachel. Gill was lost for words for a moment. She's heard and witnessed plenty of horror stories in her days on the job, but it was an entirely different thing to know someone she loves and cares about is the victim. Smiles widely, ready to change subjects, hoping to stop Gill looking at her like that.) I got really good at the knife game though. (Gill blinks a long blink and then returns her empty stare to Rachel's face. Her dimples shown, a well practiced smile to cover her traumas.) C'mon you must know what I'm talking about.

Gill: I don't think-

Rachel: I'll show you. (steps over to the counter and removes a knife from the cutting block. She pulls over the cutting board and Gill's eyes widen with an anticipatory horror.)

Gill: What is? (Rachel puts her hand down flat on the cutting board, spreading her fingers wide.)

Rachel: I haven't played it, in awhile mind you.

Gill: Rach- (Rachel very quickly stabs the knife down in between the spaces of her fingers moving from pinky to thumb. Gill gasps and Rachel stops to laugh, a sudden adrenaline rush surges in her.)

Rachel: That's slow compared to what I used to be able to do.

Gill: (snaps) Give me that! (Rachel's eyebrows raise, surprised at the stern tone. Rachel loses her smile catching sight in her peripheral vision of a disturbed Orla. She hands Gill the knife.) That's awful. It's bloody awful. (Rachel sucks in her bottom lip, surprised to be reprimanded.)

Rachel: Sorry? (Gill's mobile rings. Gill closes her eyes, she's not angry with Rachel and didn't want it to come across that way. She was simply infuriated by the idea that Rachel's father's idea of a game was to torment her and physically put her in danger.) Gill, it might be the hospital. It might be Janet.

Gill: Right. (Gill walks over to where her mobile is plugged in. She answers.) Gill Murray. (After years of having a title she still hasn't adjusted to answer the phone like a proper civilian.)

DC Barkley: (on phone) Hello Mrs. Murray. This is DC Lionell Barkley.

(At the hospital. Janet paces.)

Janet: This is ridiculous. I need to see my fiance.

DC Reed: Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt Adam? (Janet closes her eyes and tears slide down her cheeks. She was torn between her love and loyalties to these two men. She felt her first real pang of regret and pity, knowing she was going to have to tell the truth. Janet's glassy blue eyes meet with DC Reed's.)

Janet: My boyfriend. My, ex-boyfriend.

DC Reed: Boyfriend?

Janet: I called it off with him the other day because I love Adam and we're meant to be getting married. It was just physical.

DC Barkley: So you were having an affair? (Janet nods with the shameful admission. As she expected, the female DC Reed was more sympathetic to her tears.)

DC Reed: What's your ex's name?

Janet: (sighs) He's the one who phoned 999. He's the one who phoned me and told me to head to the hospital. So I know it was him. I know he was at the house. I can't. (More tears fall. Janet covers her face for a second.) I can't believe he'd be so reckless.

DC Barkley: What's his name Sargent?

Janet: DCI Daniel Melligan, from Manchester Metro's Serious Crimes division. (DC Barkley steps away to make a phone call. DC Reed steps closer to Janet, keying into her want for discretion.)

DC Reed: How do you know that he was with Adam before the event?

Janet: It's like I said he phoned. He rang my…(she pauses and thinks back to receiving the call.) He called me from Adam's phone. He probably rang 999 from his mobile as well.

DC Reed: Why would he do that?

Janet: He knew I wouldn't answer a call from him. Not since I broke it off. (Janet looks over to DC Barkley who is clearly reported to his superior officer. She wipes another tear.) Please, I need to see Adam. I need to be with him.

DC Reed: Just a few more minutes Sargent Scott.

(Back at Gill's. Everyone besides Orla is sat at Gill's table with their coffees and teas. Despite her protests to "Please sit with Aunt Gill", Rachel has made Charlotte stay seated in her lap. Rachel keeps her arms wrapped around her daughter and nuzzles, much to Charlotte's annoyance, her face into Charlotte's sweet curls. Rachel was still feeling rather vulnerable and embarrassed. In her attempt to lighten the mood, her knife-game was ill received, she had startled Sammy by interfering with his innocent game, made Orla cry and unloaded personal information unto Gill. If she could disappear right now, she would. She was lucky to have Charlotte but she never felt that sentiment worked the other way. As she looks around the room, Rachel feels like an unnecessary observer and a leech on these people's joy.)

Orla: (approaches the table with her cake, beaming ear to ear) Here we go. (She places the cake down between Sammy and Gill.)

Charlotte: Very pretty cake Orla. You did a good job.

Orla: Cheers Charlie. (Rachel shushes Charlotte in her ear and Charlotte leans away from her mother slightly, side eyeing her, unsure why she's being so restrained.) I've baked this with a little surprise inside.

Gill: Arsenic? (All of the adults laugh, including Rachel, who still does her best to hide behind Charlotte's hair.)

Orla: No. The surprise is the baby's sex.

Sammy: You've baked penises inside?

Gill: Oiy! Language.

Charlotte: Aunt Gill. I know penises. (All adults are struggling to not laugh except the blushing and mortified Rachel.)

Rachel: What she means is-

Charlotte: Penises are private places that we don't touch and are boys. And pa-ginas are what girls have and you don't touch those either. Unless you're a doctor.

Gill: That's exactly right Charlotte. Well done.

Charlotte: I don't think you should put them in cakes Orla.

Orla: (laughs) No, I certainly haven't. What I've done, is I made this cake special. When you cut into it. (She hands Sammy a cake knife) If it's blue inside it'll be a boy and if it's pink inside it will be a girl. (Orla hands Rachel her phone.) Record his reaction?

Rachel: (Already holding the phone in place.) Sure thing. (Whispers to Charlotte) Be very quiet and very still, alright? (Charlotte doesn't answer but folds her arms.)

Orla: Ready? (Sammy holds the knife over the cake grinning. Rachel's recording. He almost presses it into the layer of white frosting but then retracts it.)

Sammy: I'm nervous now. (Gill pushes Sammy's hand down and everyone laughs. Gill claps her hands eagerly.)

Gill: Go on, do the other side. (Rachel smiles again. It's been awhile since Rachel's seen Gill's excited impatience. This was the same energy she would have when she was ready to make an arrest. Rachel misses those days, when Gill was in charge.)

Sammy: Alright, alright. (he cuts the other side and carefully pulls the piece from the cake. His face lights up and Gill strains her neck to see. Sammy lifts the plate presenting the result to the camera.) A girl!

Gill: (coos) A girl! (Rachel isn't sure she's ever heard Gill's voice so soft. Sammy stands and kisses Orla and Rachel catches it all on the mobile.)

Charlotte: Yay! A sister! (She claps her hands obstructing the view of the camera. Rachel stops recording.)

Rachel: No darling, the baby is not your sister.

Charlotte: Why not? It's a girl. Girls are sisters and boys are brothers.

Rachel: Yes Charlie, but, the baby is in Orla's tummy, not mine. So, it's Orla's baby. She's going to be the Mummy.

Charlotte: So, what am I?

Rachel: What do you mean?

Charlotte: Am I a cousin?

Rachel: (smirks at the smiling but watching eyes of the Murray's) No darling you and the baby, you're just mates.

Charlotte: Why? I want to be a cousin.

Rachel: That's not how-

Orla: Charlie, you can be the baby's cousin.

Charlotte: Yay! (She bounces up and down on her mother's lap.)

Rachel: (rolls her eyes) Cheers.

Orla: Sammy and I are both only children. So, (she touches her stomach) our little one will need cousins.

Rachel: That's very kind. Thank you.

Sammy: Did you want a slice? (Rachel looks to Sammy and sees that he's cut a slice for himself and Gill.)

Rachel: Just a sliver for the two of us. We'll share.

Charlotte: No! Please. I want my own cake.

Rachel: No, because Mummy actually wants to sleep tonight. Don't need the sugar high.

Orla: Don't worry. I've used very very little sugar. I used a vegan recipe.

Rachel: Oh. Still, I reckon we can share.

Charlotte: (flings her head back) Nooooo.

Gill: Oh, that sounds like someone wants a timeout.

Rachel: Do you want a timeout?

Charlotte: (shouts) No! I want a cake!

Gill: That tone sounds like a timeout, doesn't it Mummy?

Rachel: It does. Stop whining.

Charlotte: Noooo I want my own cake!

Gill: Mummy, why don't you take Charlotte and let her sit by herself in the lounge and think about her tone.

Charlotte: No! No timeout!

Rachel: Well, you're not acting like someone who wants cake. So, (she obeys Gill and lifts Charlotte. Charlotte begins loudly crying. Rachel is again embarrassed. She whispers to Charlotte.) If you don't stop this attitude, I will give you pow-pows.

Charlotte: (screams) No Pow-pows!

Rachel: Stop it now. (She places Charlotte down.) If you stop now, you won't get pow-pows. (Charlotte blinks her eyes and takes a few gasping breaths attempting to control her tears. Calmly but sternly.) You sit here and calm down and Mummy will share cake with you. (Charlotte wipes her eyes and nods. Rachel pets her daughter's head and returns to the table. To Gill.) Sorry. (to Orla, jokes) That's what you've got to look forward to. (Orla smiles the polite unbelieving smile that every non-parent wears, when they still have hope that their child "would never". Rachel looks to Gill's frozen and tight lipped smile. Gill's eye move between Rachel and Sammy before she carefully picks up her napkin and spits out a mouthful of cake. Rachel smirks and averts her eyes.)

Sammy: Mum!

Gill: (guzzles tea) Oh god! I'm sorry Sammy. Orla, dear lord, what in the bloody hell have you done to this cake?

Orla: (blushes) I didn't want to use any food coloring, because of the sugar, and red dye, so- (Rachel cuts a small piece with her fork and is about to raise it to her mouth but Gill gently places her hand on Rachel's and guides the fork back down to the plate.)

Gill: Don't.

Orla: So, I used beet juice. Is it really that awful?

Sammy: No love! Mum is being overly dramatic. (He glares at Gill and then takes a mouthful of cake. He chews and both Gill and Rachel watch intently. His face twists before he quickly spits out the cake.)

Orla: Oh no. Oh no! (Gives way to tears.)

Sammy: Did you put any sugar at all? (Orla pushes away from the table and rushes out of the room.) Darling? Love? (He gets up from the table and pursues her. When they hear one of the doors at the end of the hall close, Gill looks to Rachel who fights her smile and Gill bursts into laughter. This instantly makes the tight feeling in Rachel's chest release and she joins Gill in quiet laughter.)

Gill: I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier when you showed me the knife game. (Rachel shrugs) I was frightened. It was frightening and you really are...very good at it.

Rachel: (smiles) I used to be faster.

Gill: And that frightens me as well. Because it makes me think you had to play that game quite alot. (Rachel's shoulders curl in and she crosses her arms. She realizes Gill is asking her to open up and Gill realizes Rachel's movements are a physical way of emotionally protecting herself.)

Rachel: Not really, no. Not as much as you might think. I rarely picked the correct hand. So…

Gill: That's sort of worse.

Rachel: And as you know I like to learn from my mistakes. So, the first time obviously I was horrid. I got my finger only one time through. Game Over. I didn't think we'd play it ever again, until we did. And second time round, I was still rubbish. So, that night, I got a pencil from my school bag and I practiced, rubber side down. It's quiet and it didn't hurt. Then the next time, I was ready.

Gill: I'm sure you found tons of clever ways to survive that environment. And I'm sorry and appalled on your behalf that you were treated so poorly. You really are a stand up woman. A truly truly remarkable person and you deserved better.

Rachel: (laughs lightly and makes a dismissive) Pfth. (She sips her tea and to Gill appears bashful.)

Gill: I'm glad you feel comfortable opening up to me.

Rachel: (tilts her head jokingly and wiggles her fingers) Well, we're mates now.

Gill: We are. We are and I don't imagine it's easy talking about it.

Rachel: I've actually never told anyone that before.

Gill: Where was Allison in all of this?

Rachel: She was a teenager herself. She was supporting the household, almost completely on her own. I don't know there would've been anything she could do.

Gill: (incredulous) Grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?

Rachel: My Mum's mum was in a home. She had Alzheimers. My mum's sister, Ginny, they never got on. I liked her but my mum always said Aunt Ginny was a snobby cow. She fell in love with Uncle Emmett and they got married after my twelfth birthday, and buggered off to Germany around the same time Mum left us. Me Dad, well, he was raised in foster care. He grew up in the system and it was all he knew. He would always bang on about how horrible it was and how lucky Dom and I were to have him, and Ali, and our house. Because it could always be worse. (Gill raises her eyebrows and Rachel shrugs) He was right. Because look what happened to poor Zoe.

Gill: There's no excuse for treating your kids like that.

Rachel: I really can't imagine. (She looks over to Charlotte.) I know I threaten her with pow-pows. But (whispers) I can't. I've only ever done it once and when I saw her eyes shut, ready for my hand, I just- (sucks in her bottom lip) I couldn't. I can't. (She blinks away her tears and sips her tea.) Sorry I didn't mean to drop all that on you.

Gill: Don't be sorry. Like I said, we're mates. Mates listen.

Sammy: (returns) Alright, uh, we're going to go.

Gill: What? No. (Shouts) Orla! (The flat door shuts and Gill raises her eyebrows both shocked and amused.) Well, I never-

Sammy: I mean, what did you think was going to happen mum? You spit out her cake, right in front of her.

Gill: (scoffs) You did too.

Sammy: (fights a smile trying his best to stick to his wife's side) I know but-

Gill: It was bloody awful.

Sammy: She's really hurt Mum.

Gill: She's hormonal. Tell her, it's alright. Next Sunday, I'll teach her, we'll make a cake together.

Sammy: We'll see if she's speaking to me by Sunday. (He kisses his mother on the cheek and goes over to Charlie for a hug. Charlie mopes but hugs Sammy goodbye.) See you tomorrow Rach.

Rachel: Bye bye.


	22. Chapter 22

(MIT office. The next day. Anna can hear the main office door opening and this triggers her to stand and migrate towards the coffees. She was always early, not just because she loved her job and not just because she enjoyed this coveted alone time with her boss but because she had always been an early riser. Being a middle child in a family of total seven people, all sharing one bathroom, Anna made a point of waking up early before everyone to get hot water, to not be at the mercy of any of her siblings' poor time management skills. Anna looks over to the path from the door to catch a glimpse of her boss. Rachel smiles brightly. Anna returns the smile. Rachel's attitude toward her is so different now. At the start Rachel treated her like an annoying overly enthusiastic stray dog, keeping her distance and openly expressing her annoyance. Now, She supposes there was some truth to Janet calling her Rachel's "lapdog" and oh what she wouldn't give to be "in" Rachel's lap.)

Rachel: Morning.

Anna: Good morning boss. (she chirps. Rachel has grown to tolerate this)

Rachel: Are you ready for a fun-filled day of crime-fighting?

Anna: Do you mean paperwork?

Rachel: Yes. (smirks)

Anna: I'm getting clever to your sarcasm.

Rachel: Janet would argue that this boring office bit is actually the most important part.

Anna: We missed you at "The Grapes" last night.

Rachel: Oh? (Rachel begins disrobing, removing her coat and scarf. She smiles and nods more thrilled than she probably should be by this comment. She wanted more than she was willing to admit out loud to be missed, liked, and popular.) I had a... a sort of family thing.

Anna: That's nice. How is your little one?

Rachel: Good. The best. (she smiles proudly) How's your wife?

Anna: Just fine. Thank you for asking.

Rachel: Speaking of family, Janet will actually not be in today. She's had a family emergency.

Anna: Oh no. Are her dau-

Rachel: Shit. (she looks up from her phone) Pardon. Sorry.

Anna: Is that Janet?

Rachel: No. Superintendent Pemberton. l've been summoned.

Anna: Oh. (she fidgets with the coffee fixings. She still felt like she was getting off too easily for not having reported Neal. Holds out Rachel's new #Girlboss mug. Rachel takes it.) Take it to go.

Rachel: Cheers.

(In the stairwell. Robin smiles as he catches up to Rachel on the stairs, his cheeks a little red from the physical exertion.)

Rachel: Careful there Grandad.

Robin: I was never called to the office as a student. Now, twice in one week. Maybe you are a bad influence.

Rachel: I tried to tell ya. (He laughs. He races ahead of her by a few steps and opens the d' or for her. She smiles and raises her eyebrows.) If we had met in school you would not have been this nice to me.

Robin: Yes, I would have. Not just because you're so pretty but because I try to be nice, as a rule, to everyone. Unless, ya know, they're scumbags.

Rachel: Right. (They reach Will's open office door at the same time and Robin waits to all-w her again to enter first. In the office is just Will, no HR, no PCC, no Chief Conan. Rachel breaths a small sigh of relief.)

Robin: Good morning Superintendent.

Will: Good morning. (They both take a seat in front of him. Will waits a moment allowing Rachel a second to also greet him but she seems preoccupied. She sips her coffee and checks out the New DCl.) Thank you both for getting here so quickly. I won't keep you too long but there have been a few more personnel changes that will be affecting you and the rest of your teams. DCI Dan Melligan, after investigation was indeed found guilty of the data protection and police evidence code 26.5.

Robin: (incredulously) What? Seriously? A DCl? Wow. Just... (he puts up his hand to excuse his outburst clearly the only one who is surprised by this level of corruption.) I just can't believe a DCl. I mean what a dickhead. (Will's eyebrows raise and Rachel chuckles.) I'm sorry for the language but-

Rachel: No, I think dickhead is the appropriate word. (Will can see she's smitten with Robin. Her eyes said 'game on' and Will knew this because he remembers when that look was aimed at him.)

Will: He has been terminated and arrested. He's facing charges on those accounts as well as a new investigation being opened up on him last night. This leaves his syndicate without a DCl so you both may be called upon to help their Sargent who is now Acting Detective Inspector. If you could both make a point to stop in their office, speak with the ADI, show your support.

Robin: Of course.

Rachel: Certainly. What's their name? (Will looks at his notes)

Will: ADI Christopher Morgan. (Rachel scribbles this in her portfolio.) Excellent. That's all I have for you. (Both Robin and Rachel shift ready to leave.) Rach. (Rachel stops mid-stand, surprised at his informal use of her name. They weren't friends.) Stay behind for a second. (she releases herself back into her chair.)

Robin: (jokingly) Uh oh. (Will's face is not amused and neither is Rachel's, maybe he read their vibe wrong. He slinks to the door.) Door open? Or closed?

Will: Closed. (Rachel shifts in her seat. It sounds like maybe she really was in trouble. Will waits a few minutes after the door closes to finally look at Rachel who is uneasy.) I just wanted, as your superior officer and hopefully your mate. I wanted to warn you.

Rachel: Warn me?

Will: Yes, with all of these terminations and suspensions and disciplinaries, you've got aIot of enemies.

Rachel: Enemies?

Will: Yes.

Rachel: I've done nothing wrong. Everyone who suffered any consequence were people who were thoroughly investigated and found guilty. That's nothing to do with me.

Will: Well, I suppose you can try to explain that to any of them. (Rachel's face blushes red. If only a few people knew about her situation before this, now there is a string of families, careers and individuals whose lives are completely changed. All because she was forced to give a blow job.) I just wanted to tell you so that you can tread carefully. Be careful of who you choose to associate with outside of work. I know that you've had trouble with this in the past. (Rachel bows her head.) If you need to talk, I'm here.

Rachel: I've actually put in for an hour extra off lunch today so that I can see my therapist.

Will: Good, good. So that's going better than the last time I suppose?

Rachel: Yes. Thank you. (Will fiddles with his pen. She was not dropping her professional face. There was nothing of that shy but beautiful smile he remembers waking up next to in bed.)

Will: Right.

Rachel: Ok.

Will: You should also know that Janet, I know you granted her time off to be with Adam at the Hospital. However, no sick or personal time is going to be approved because she's being suspended.

Rachel: Suspended? Why? She didn't know anything about the recording being distributed.

Will: No, She didn't. She's being suspended and investigated in connection to the DCI Melligan investigation. Did you know that they were having an affair?

Rachel: I had my suspicions but no. She never told me that they were involved.

Will: It seems like "Not disclosing" relationships is something you both have in common. (she blushes again being reminded of her past indiscretion.) Did you know that her fiance Adam Wells was assaulted last night?

Rachel:(covers her mouth clearly shocked) No!

Will: Allegedly, Daniel Melligan went to the Scott residence to confront her about their breakup and his loss of job. He found Adam there alone. He got into an altercation with Adam and that triggered the stress of another heart attack.

Rachel: Dear god. Poor Adam.

Will: She's being investigated to see-

Rachel: She couldn't have anything to do with it. She loves Adam. Melligan is a hot-head and everyone knows it. He's got a temper. In his macho-idiot brain, he couldn't stand losing out to another man. She would never.

Will: Personally, knowing Janet, I don't think so. But in light of all the officers who have been less than honorable an investigation must be opened.

Rachel: Am I allowed to phone her? To ask- (Will shakes his head 'no' and Rachel stops with her question. She knew before she asked that the answer was ago. She herself had been on the other end of these internal investigations. She knew legally she wasn't allowed to be in touch with anyone. Even when she was under investigation for Nick, Janet risked joining her at a cafe for tea. So Rachel would find a way to stay in touch.) Is that everything?

Will: Yes.

Rachel: Ok. (she gathers her things.)

(A few hours later, before heading to therapy Rachel calls the hospital, and despite her introducing herself as a Detective Chief Inspector, they wouldn't give her any information on Adam's condition. Normally she could introduce herself using her official title and without false pretenses, or ever implying she was entitled to anything, people would freely offer her information. Now Rachel sits in front of her therapist with her hands folded in her lap.)

Therapist: (sits forward after having taken a long pause? I'm going to say this and I don't intend for it to be patronizing in any way. Ok? (Rachel nods) I am very proud of you. You opening up to Gill is massive. It's growth and it was very brave of you. (Rachel does her best to fight against a smile.) How do you feel? Having done it? Are you proud?

Rachel: A bit embarrassed. Um, you know, you sort of put that stuff outside of your mind as much as possible, and literally for me so far as completely repressing them. And... (she rubs her sweaty palm on her trousers) It's sort of one thing opening up in here about it. Because this is a safe space. What I say in here, it's a bit like a void. Separate from the rest of the world and me life. But saying it to Gill? Someone, I, god. I was like Anna a bit. I nearly bloody worshipped the ground Gill walked on. I was in awe of her. I literally still am sometimes, especially now that I'm getting to know her properly. I just, yeah, I'm embarrassed. I mean even though she thanked me for telling her, part of me wishes I could time travel back and just pull the knife out of my hand and keep my mouth fucking shut.

Therapist: You've made a huge step Rachel. You said your'e getting to know her properly. Without opening up a little about yourself how is she meant to know you?

Rachel: But why? Why is it necessary to share that stuff? Why should I put my shit on her? Why should she have to suffer through stories about my Dad beating me or how it wasn't much better when Mum was there? Why can't she just know the good bits?

Therapist: Don't you want someone to know all of you? To know, and like and love, all of you? The good parts and the hurt parts?

Rachel: Once, me Dad, he knocked me out. Like actually unconscious, lights out. I don't know how long for. I just know when I came to, Allison had a warm cloth and she was wiping the blood off my lip. And she just, she joked and said "Oh yeah, now you wake up. Now that the carpets been cleaned." (Rachel laughs) And that's it. That's what we do. It's what I do. We don't dwaddle in it. We just move on-

Therapist: Except you haven't actually moved on. And you can't. Not until you address the stuff you lived through. Sometimes we come up with ways of coping that in the moment, help us get through it. Sort of like if you were to hurt your left foot. For awhile you might shift your weight to the right. Well, eventually the pain in your left foot will go and it'll just be a bad memory. But in effort to take the weight off, what you've done is created an imbalance. You've actually put unnecessary pressure on, say, your right knee or even knackered your back. Simply because you wanted to avoid the painful bit. Avoiding the bad stuff, even if it seems to just go away, in the long run, is just not a healthy solution.

Rachel:(thinks for awhile) What about Sean?

Therapist: What about him?

Rachel: He knew me. He knew all the bad bits and all the good bits. That didn't do me any good. He still wasn't able to love me. I mean, I guess he did love me, in his way, but not, not properly. He didn't love me proper. So, isn't that like, proof of the opposite? That I don't have to open up about it because it IS a bit much. Most people wouldn't want to know and if anything it just makes it harder.

Therapist: Makes what harder?

Rachel: Liking, or loving me.

Therapist: Rachel, you are not the only one with shit. (Rachel smirks) I mean, I make my living on helping people deal with their shit. So no. It does not make it harder. We talked about Sean, remember? You're romanticizing him again.

Rachel: (nods and winks one eye shot as she recalls some of the therapist's insight.) Sean was an escape from home. He was my first. He was the only source of affection for years. So when things went tits up in my life and he showed up again, I romanticized what he was to me.

Therapist: Sean didn't respect you. He may have known everything about you but he either didn't have the capacity to properly care and help you cope or it is as I thought and he used his influence and the trust you gave him to suit his needs. From what you told me, Sean rarely addressed any negative feelings or conflicts you might have. If anything came up he tried to shag it away. (Rachel nods.) So no, Rachel, I don't think Sean is a good example. please don't revert back to bottling it up because you think that's what happens when people know the real you. You opened up to Gill, someone you trust and clearly cares about you. Let that be the stepping stone, let that be your reference point and groundwork. When people care about you, that's what opening up should be like. You should feel safe doing it. Do you feel safe? Does Gill still care about you?

Rachel: Yes, probably more deeply than I'd ever thought she would but I still feel a bit embarrassed. I don't like people knowing that. My Dad is dead, and if I'm the only one who remembers, then, did it even bloody happen? It's like the tree falling in the woods. No one heard it. So, did it make a sound and more importantly who cares if it did? All that matters is you've got firewood now, right?

Therapist: (sighs at her circular thoughts) No. It does matter. You matter and what happened to you matters. It's part of why you're you. And you should be very proud of all you've become. (Rachel nods and rubs her palms together as she does her best to mentally co-sign this positive-way of thinking. She supposes this is why therapy was called a 'practice' because it took lots of it to get her to let this new positive way of thinking to sink in.)

Rachel: I, uh, was meant to go on a date later.

Therapist: A date? We haven't even mentioned a new possible interest. Who? How? When?

Rachel: I mean, I don't know if it was really a date. We just said drinks.

Therapist: Ok, but you want it to be a date? (Rachel shrugs.)

Rachel: I don't know. I fancy him. He's... (she squints attempting to think of another word but can't.) He's nice to me.

Therapist: Ok.

Rachel: He's actually the, uh, the DCl who reported the leak and distribution of my recording.

Therapist: Oh?

Rachel: It was sent to him in a text. He listened to it, and he uh, he saw the photos but he reported it and he's not been weird about any of it. He, well I only met him twice before but his attitude didn't change. He, he even sort of hesitated to tell me that he was the one to report it.. So, I don't think he was looking for any reward. He said we can just be mates. So maybe that's all he wants. Probably. I mean he did say I was pretty today. But, I dunno. I'm probably kidding myself. I just can't stop picturing myself on top of him.

Therapist: That is a ton of new information. So let's break this down. He called you pretty? (Rachel nods)

Rachel: And he invited me out for drinks. And he bought me pizza.

Therapist: Tell me more about this "reward". You used that word. What did you mean by that?

Rachel: Just that, he did this good thing, this nice thing, the right thing and he wasn't looking for anything for it. He didn't even seem like he wanted to tell me it was him. I think he only did it for the sake of disclosure. But that was all. He wasn't cheeky about it. He wasn't expecting anything. Like Nick, "Oh, I took you out I spent X amount of pounds on you, bought you something posh so now you should blow me." He didn't seem to expect anything. He just did a nice thing because I guess he's a nice person.

Therapist: And why don't you think this is a date?

Rachel: He said we could be mates. He didn't go for a snog after the pizza. We were literally in my office, alone after hours and he did not once try anything or even make a suggestion.

Therapist: So what did you do?

Rachel: We just talked. We had a laugh. We ate pizza. (she smiles and the therapist sees the dreamy eyed school girl, that she probably would have been if those years of her life weren't solely focused on survival.)

Therapist: So you like him? (Rachel nods) And you would like it to be a date?

Rachel: Sort of. But I dunno, another part of me just says fuck it. Shag him. Get it out of your system and be done with it.

Therapist: Be done with what?

Rachel: This feeling. This stupid, sort of, champagne, bubbles in my stomach feeling.

Therapist: You've got butterflies.

Rachel: So what you're saying is I should go home and drink a bottle of insecticide?

Therapist: Rachel, I know you're joking but jokes about self-harm are absolutely not ok. If you keep this up and that (she gestures to Rachel's bandaged hand which Rachel quickly hides in her lap.) I'll have to file a serious report. Do you understand?

Rachel: Yes. Sorry. It was just a joke.

Therapist: Do you have any plans to harm yourself?

Rachel: No, sorry.

Therapist: Have you had suicidal thoughts? If so, how frequent?

Rachel: No. I really was just having a laugh.

Therapist: Ok. I know.

Rachel: I just want to kill the hypothetical butterflies.

Therapist: Most people love that feeling. I want you to explore it. Don't kill the butterflies. Treat yourself as you would them. Show me how you would hold a butterfly if you caught one in your hands. (Rachel raises an eyebrow but trusts her therapist. She holds her arms out in front of her and cups her hand carefully over her other.) Good. Now pretend like you're showing me the butterfly. (Rachel opens her hands slightly and then keeps them cupped.) Good. Now tell me Rachel, why do you have your hand cupped like that?

Rachel: You just fucking told me to-

Therapist: Yes, why in this scenario did you cup your hand?

Rachel: So I wouldn 't crush the bloody fake butterfly.

Therapist: You were careful not to hurt it. Delicate with it. And when I asked you to show me. You only opened your hands a little bit. Why is that?

Rachel: Because, (a little annoyed by the pretend) if it were real I wouldn't want the thing to fly off.

Therapist: Would you keep the butterfly? Kill it? Or release it?

Rachel: I'd let it go after a bit obviously. I'm not cruel.

Therapist: Think of yourself as the butterfly. Be careful with yourself. Try to be gentler. You haven't got to open your hands and let anyone see your butterfly even if they know you have it. Even if you told them. Open up just like you've done, slowly, only in little bits, share with people you trust. And then one day you'll be as free as the butterfly.

Rachel: (laughs) What?

(At the hospital. Janet sits beside Adam. She holds his hand in both of hers. His eyes have fluttered open a few times but he's in a medically induced coma. His face is badly bruised and she's been informed by the officers from the night before that Melligan has been arrested. She wipes a few tears. Her back ached from sitting in this chair by his bedside most of the night. There is a clicking of heels heard in the hospital hallway. Janet looks up from Adam expecting to watch whoever it is walk by. Instead the heels click right into the room. Janet has only met Adam's daughter in person once. Otherwise she has waved on facetime to her and made small talk when Adam would run to the Loo. This was not the friendly face she was used to seeing.)

Janet: Rose. (Adam's daughter cries at the sight of her father's bruised face and fragile body) Sorry that I didn't phone you sooner.

Rose: What d'you mean? You haven't phoned me at all. The police contacted me.

Janet: I'm so sorry that's how you've heard. He's stabilized but-

Rose: I'd like for you to leave.

Janet: What?

Rose: The officer told me my dad- (her voice cracks behind her emotion) He was beaten up by your boyfriend. You were cheating on him.

Janet: (is shocked that the first time she's truly being confronted about her infidelity is not even from her fiance. However this teary red-faced woman folds her arms and waits for an answer.) I'm sorry.

Rose: I want you to go!

Janet: Rose, I love your Dad.

Rose: How could you? He wants to marry you and-(Rose covers her face and lets her tears flow.) My Dad is the sweetest man in the world. He wouldn't hurt a mouse! I literally watched him, day in and day out sitting by my Mum's bedside until she passed. We used to have to remind him to take tea for himself. That, THAT was love. Proper love.

Janet: I'm so sorry. I really do love him. I broke it off with my-

Rose: He put so much bloody effort into that engagement-do. To make it special because when he asked me for my blessing he told me that he hasn't loved anyone like he loved my Mum until you. And now look. Look what's happened to him.

Janet: The man who did this. He's been-

Rose: I know he's been arrested. But this is your fault. You slept with that man. You lied to my Dad. You took advantage of how kind he is and I want you to leave. Now.

Janet: When he wakes up, I can explain to him-

Rose: If you don't leave I'm going to call security. (Janet's eyes well with tears. She kisses Adam's limp hand. She stands and gathers her things.)

Janet: Please, I need to know how he is. Will you please update me on-

Rose: When he gets better, if he wants to speak to you ever again then I'll leave it to him to reach out.

Janet: You won 't even call me when he wakes up?

Rose: As far as I'm concerned Janet, you are nothing but a bad memory now. I absolutely will not contact you. You lost all rights to my Dad as soon as you slept with that vicious thug of a boyfriend. So no, Janet, I will not be calling you.

Janet: You can't do this. In a few days he was going to be my husband.

Rose: In a few days he'll be home with me, recovering. I'm his next of kin and in a few more days, until the trial, you'll be no one to him. (Janet wipes her tears and leaves the room. She can't believe she's just gone from getting married, to being close enough to Adam that she could monitor his heart rate, to effectively being shut out. Janet goes to the nurse station.)

Janet: (pulls her MMP Sargent card from her nurse) When he wakes up. Please give me a bell. (the nurse looks down at her credentials then back to Janet without giving a verbal or physical confirmation of any kind. Janet has to accept this. If the nurse did as she asked she would be breaking protocol. So obviously there could be no "outward" show of her willingness to share patient information. Janet was just going to have to hope the nurse had been endeared to her by her obvious display of devotion to Adam, sitting bedside with him for hours. Janet leaves.)

(MIT office. A few hours later.)

Rachel: (enters the Loo.) Anna. (Anna is mid piss when she hears her boss' voice and for a second her flow completely stops. She holds her breath.)

Anna: Yes boss.

Rachel: I thought I saw you head this way. (Anna wipes and flushes as quickly as she can and exits the stall with rosy cheeks. Rachel wasn't sure exactly why Anna seemed embarrassed. She was pissing. People piss and this is the right place to do that. Anna goes to the sink as her boss leans her back cooly against the tiled wall.) Despite how humiliating the entire video leak has been, one good thing, one silver lining, is at least I know who I can really trust. (Anna swallows. Was Rachel about to tell her she'd lost her trust?) Janet has been suspended.

Anna: (eyes widen) Because of the video?

Rachel: No. God no. She's my best mate.

Anna: Right.

Rachel: No, over something completely else. When I get everyone in the briefing room, I've got to tell them and I hate that I've gotta, sort of give out personal information about her, but it pertains to an impending investigation. I feel like I'm talking behind her back. (Anna frowns at how vexed Rachel seems by this breach of loyalty. Anna knew, and was oftentimes the target audience of anytime Janet wanted to vent about Rachel. There were things, personal things, Anna knew about Rachel simply from Janet spouting off in the loos or in the car or at the Grapes.)

Anna: Well, if it's for a case. She'd understand. The job comes first.

Rachel: I hate when she's off work. There's no one else to talk to.

Anna: Gee, thanks

Rachel: There's only so much I can talk about with you without teetering on the line of inappropriate.

Anna: I'm not easily offended. Try me.

Rachel: Let's not.

Anna: C' mon. You just said you can trust me. This is a one way gossip street. What is said in the loo stays in the loo.

Rachel: (thinks about this and decides she does trust Anna. She smirks.) I went to see my therapist at lunch.

Anna: Yeah. (Anna contains her excitement, finally feeling she's reached an inner realm.)

Rachel: I reckon she tried to have "the talk" with me.

Anna: What talk?

Rachel: The talk. Like, I dunno if parents do this in real life or if it's just on the telly but she tried to give me the "Birds and Bees" talk. (Anna laughs) But in her scenario it were a butterfly.

Anna: Ok.

Rachel: She said not to show my butterfly to just anyone. I reckon she thinks l'm a slag- I really thought we were getting on.

Anna: I've never heard it with butterflies.

Rachel: It's an odd thing, innit? Therapy. It's a sort of false security. You can be open and vulnerable and share things with this person, who you know literally nothing about, apart from their credentials. And they're getting a wage to sit there and listen to you waffle on. But up until today, I didn't really think about it. I was under the assumption that my therapist liked me. And that's just mad, innit? Because, no doubt this person is completely neutral and couldn't give a toss about me.

Anna: I reckon to be a doctor of any sort you've got to care a bit. So, maybe that's not completely true.

Rachel: I'm just, I guess I'm a bit upset that she thinks I'm a slag. How are you meant to help someone be better if you think poorly of them?

Anna: She didn't actually call you a slag though, did she?

Rachel: In so many words.

Anna: What were the words?

Rachel: The butterfly nonsense.

Anna: What did she say about butterflies exactly?

Rachel: Well I told her I might fancy someone.

Anna: Oh?

Rachel: I swear to god. If this conversation is repeated outside of the loo, I will make you regret every day you work here.

Anna: Promise.

Rachel: So, I told her I might fancy someone and then she said I've got butterflies and I joked that I should kill them and she said "Be gentle with the butterfly and be careful who I share it with." Like, use a condom.

Anna: (laughs) Really? That's what she said?

Rachel: Yeah, except the condom bit. I added that in summation .

Anna: (laughs again but stops when she sees Rachel's eyes narrow and her posture straighten.) Sorry, I'm- I swear boss, I absolutely am not laughing at you.

Rachel: Then what are you laughing at?

Anna: (straightens herself up. She realizes she was standing very casually as if she were chatting with a friend instead of a superior officer.) I just think you've had a mis understanding. If that's what your therapist said I think you may've just got the wrong end of the stick.

Rachel: So, you don't think she was implying I'm a slag and need to practice safe sex?

Anna: (takes in a deep breath. She really wanted to giggle some more. She'd listened to Janet gripe about Rachel and heard her say "When it comes to personal things, she's thick, daft, dozy." But Anna has only ever witnessed Rachel's brilliance in the job. She's never been trusted at such a high level before, to see Rachel's vulnerability, and it's hard for her to not find amusing how cute her boss is when she's clueless.) No, I think she was simply saying be careful who you fancy. Be cautious of who you share those emotions or butterflies with. Because those feelings are fun and beautiful but if you're not careful, just like with a butterfly, the wings could be crushed and it'll be all over.

Rachel: Bollocks.

Anna: That's just what I get from it.

Rachel: I prefer my therapy sans insect analogies.

Anna: (smiles) I get butterflies everytime I see the woman I fancy.

Rachel: That feeling in your stomach?

Anna: Yes.

Rachel: I hate it. (Anna laughs) What do you do to deal with it? Get it to go away?

Anna: I haven't found a cure yet. But it's a nice feeling, reminds you you're alive and there are good things in the world. Why do you hate it?

Rachel: For those exact reasons! And because I can't bloody control 's nothing to do about it. I can't pop a Xanax and chug some paracetamol to get over it.

Anna: Have you tried telling the person you fancy how you feel?

Rachel: (goofily mocks) "Hiya, yeah, uh, I fancy you and I want to shag your brains out!" (Anna blushes and both women laugh.) Maybe if I said it like that he'd laugh. (Anna's heart sinks for a second hearing the 'he' pronoun.) And then if he's not into it. I can laugh it off as a joke.

Anna: That can't be your best pickup line.

Rachel: I dunno. Usually blokes chat me up. I've never had to sort of make the first move. My first ever boyfriend, we were mates before we dated so it was a natural progression of things. Nick, we met outside the courthouse. He was just coming out of winning a huge case. I was CID on the next case, back when I still worked sex crimes. Kevin, worked here, so we were mates. All the blokes in between were from pubs or one offs. I don't reckon I've had this feeling before because, it's like a proper first date. I went on dates with Nick all the time but the first time we were out it was at the pub, same day that we met and it was a big group all celebrating the court victory. So, there wasn't this pressure. This sort of I-might-chuck-up-my-lunch-at-any-moment-feeling.

Anna: Are you going on a date?

Rachel: I think.

Anna: But you're not sure? (Rachel shrugs and twirls her mobile in her hands.) In a butterfly type of way?

Rachel: What?

Anna: Maybe you've misunderstood?

Rachel: He asked to take me out for a drink. And he just text saying that he wants to go somewhere other than 'the Grapes' that makes me think maybe it's not just drinks with the team as usual.

Anna: Well that's exciting!

Rachel: No, you're meant to say "Oh, he probably wants to go there because they keep his favorite cider on draft.'' And that I'm reading too much into it.

Anna: (smiles) No, it sounds like he fancies you.

Rachel: (puts a hand on her head) God. Should, I, should I go home and change beforehand?

Anna: (laughs) No, you look great. Really beautiful.

Rachel: (looks in the mirror at her makeup job) Are you sure? (she flips her hair some, attempting to give it more body.)

Anna: I'm sure.

Rachel: Cheers Anna.

Anna: I'm happy to be of service as your substitute Janet.

Rachel: (begins leaving the loos but stops at the door.) Have you thought about doing your exams?

(At Tasie, Sam and Dorothy's house. Janet sits on the settee by Dorothy who rubs her daughters back. Janet's eyes are red from crying, tissues are crumpled on the cushions beside her.)

Tasie: (returns with a quiet baby who is now calm at the end of a warm bottle.) I just text her -

Janet: (eyes widen and she sits up tissue to her red nose.) You what?

Tasie: I text Rose. This is mad! She can't keep you from him.

Janet: What did you say?

Tasie: Exactly that. That she's lost her mind if she thinks just because this is his second heart attack in a year that it has anything to do with you. And that she needs to let you see him!

Dorothy: Tasie's right. I know you left out of respect for their relationship. She's his only and he's her only living parent so of course she's protective. But you have your rights as his fiance. (Tasie's phone beeps. She reads and then another beep Tasie's face screws up with fury.)

Janet: What-

Tasie: (hands her mobile to her grandmother and rocks her daughter.) You're not telling us everything. (Dorothy gasps at the photo.)

Dorothy: What happened to him? Adam, oh his poor handsome face.

Tasie: If you read the text above, it says to ask Mum who did that to Adam. (Janet locks eyes with her now suspicious and angry daughter.)

Dorothy: Janet? Do you know who did this? (Janet looks to her mother's still sympathetic gaze and then down at the photo. Adam's bruises looked so much worse in the lighting of the photo and the hospital gown did not help. Janet gives way to a fresh flood of tears. Dorothy embraces her again.) Darling love, it'll be ok. Shhh, Shhh. (she pats Janet's head. attempting to calm her.)

Tasie: Do you know who did that to him Mum? What is she talking about?

Janet: A man I work with, he, he wanted to, well he made advances towards me and I turned him down. And he came 'round mine, when I was out and took it out on Adam.

Dorothy: But that's not your fault.

Janet: Well she thinks I was having it on with him.

Tasie: Were you? Certainly wouIdn't be the first time you fucked over a decent bloke.

Dorothy: Tasie! Language!

Tasie: You were, weren't you? (Tasie paces) Last time this happened, right before Rach called to say you were at the hospital, I had got a text from Adam asking if you'd just been texting me. I thought it was a weird question. I said 'No-Y?' And then next thing I know he's had a heart attack. You've been cheating on him. Just like you cheated on me Dad. Aren't ya? Haven't ya? Just admit it!

Janet: Tasie calm down.

Tasie: Admit it. You've been having an affair again!

Janet: Alright, so I have. But I called it off- (Dorothy covers her face in disappointment.)

Tasie: He suspected it. Had his first heart your bit on the side goes to scrap with him and he has another! You are literally endangering this man's life because you can't keep your knickers up.

Janet: Tasie, you don't understand.

Tasie: No! I do understand. Maybe I couldn't understand everything between you and Dad and what it's like to be married for years and raising teenagers. But this Mum, this is fairly cut and dry. Adam, a super sweet man who bloody adores you, asked you to marry him ,and you fucking fucked someone else.

Dorothy: Please Tasie! Language!

Tasie: No, Rose knows this? I don't blame her at all for showing you the door. I can barely stomach the sight of you. (Tasie storms out of the room with her daughter. Janet's eyes fill with tears and she looks to Dorothy.)

Dorothy: Oh dear, love. You've really made a mess of this. Haven't you?


	23. Chapter 23

(Later that evening. Rachel sits in her car parked outside of the cocktail bar where she agreed to meet Robin. He just text saying he got them a table. She checks her mirror again and with her index finger rubs fresh lipstick off of her teeth. She frowns at her reflection. She remembers Will once saying she could wear a sack as long as it didn't cover her "beautiful face." She did not have a terribly low self image. She knew she was reasonably attractive. But she also knew she had the tendency to slouch when she was not feeling confident. She wasn't feeling very confident. It was one thing to have a "good" face, it was another to be "good" company or a "good" person. She sighs and resolves that even if she botches this up at least she'll get a good shag out of him. Rachel enters the restaurant and takes a quick glance around it was very "hip" with metal and inside shrubbery and colorful abstract art. She spots Robin who sits alone at a high-top table. She smiles at the sight of him and walks over.)

Robin:(looks up from his mobile.) Oh. (He quickly stands, startling Rachel by his sudden movement and she watches as he pulls out her chair. She laughs at the gentlemanly gesture that seemed so entirely unnecessary.) Hello. (Her eyes watch his smile as he stands close to her, it was definitely one with appetite.) May I help you with your coat?

Rachel: I've got it. Tah. (she pats his chest, dismissing him from his dutiful attention. He nods in understanding and returns to his side of the table while she strips off her jacket. She does it slowly, hoping he's imagining her slipping off everything else. She takes her seat.)

Robin: (points at the votive candle on the table between them.) I told you I'd manage candles the next time.

Rachel: Excellent. A man of your word-

Robin: I try to be.

Rachel: Is that what made you choose this place?

Robin: No. I saw it online. Good reviews and I wanted to take you somewhere, ya know, different but also without an audience. Private.

Rachel: (smirks) So you don't like to be watched. What sort of things do you get up to in "private"? (Rachel emphasizes the word and Robin blushes at her forwardness.)

Robin: To be honest, not much these days. It's been ages since I've been on a proper date. (He clears his throat. Neither of them had outrightly declared this a date but he very much wanted it to be.) I'm surprised you'd never been here when it's so near the office.

Rachel: I don't get out much anymore. What with work and having a four year old. (Points to the bar.) Do we go up and order?

Robin: No, we've got a waitress. I told her I was waiting on someone.

Rachel: So, now that you've got a week in, an open case, a short staff, a doubled workload and an office scandal, how would you say you're liking Manchester?

Robin: Great. I've ended the week sitting across from you. So I'd have to go with great.

Rachel: I, uh, I just wanted to say thank you again. For reporting the leak. I was warned today about my growing in-popularity. So, I can't imagine coming into a new team, and causing such big waves across all syndicates. It was brave and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. I was told many years ago that I was mad to think anyone would ever stick their neck out for me ever again because I brought my reputation into disrepute. So, for you to, socially sort of take a bullet for me, someone you don't know from Adam. I really... (she reaches over to gently touch his strong and exposed forearm.) Really appreciate it. (something about her sincerity makes Robin sad. He's not entirely sure why.)

Robin: I didn't do it for any recognition or any reason besides it's the right thing. I didn't do it because I fancy you. I did it because regardless of who the woman in the video was, she was a victim and she deserves some bloody sensitivity and to be treated with respect. (He notices that she removed her hand from his arm when he used the word 'victim' and her eyes move over to the bar again.) I'm not a hero. I didn't even want to make it known I was the one who reported it. I didn't do anything extraordinary. I exhibited basic human decency. You do understand that?

Rachel:(looks aside and fidgets with her fingers) Well I-

Robin: The only reason I told you, again, was not because I wanted recognition or even your gratitude. I only told you because I do fancy you. (she smiles and blushes) And I would like to get to know you better. And seeing that, knowing that, it's very personal information. Something that most people don't disclose unless they're really close. So I thought it was only fair, to you, to know that I know.

Rachel: You may look at it as basic human decency but as you must know, doing this job as long as you have, that most people are not decent. That is why you deal with, on the daily, rape and torture porn, and pedophilia. So when the baseline is 'scumbag'. I would say your honesty is different, refreshing.

Robin: Well, that's bleak. You can't go through life thinking everyone you encounter is going to be a bad guy.

Rachel: Why not? They could be. And in my experience they are. I mean to be fair I haven't been to a great many places but I can count on my fingers how many people I think are good. And it goes down to one hand if I count how many I trust.

Robin: I suppose I can 't blame you considering everything.

(When the waitress finally arrives Robin dares Rachel to think outside the "bottle" and order herself something other than wine. They both order specialty cocktails off the menu, offering each other a sample sip when the drink is placed in front of them. They both are two drinks in now. Rachel was never a lightweight before Charlotte but since she's given up hard-drinking, hard liquors go very quickly to her head. She's feeling buzzed and happy.)

Rachel: So then I just said 'ok' and I just fucking let her. Because I mean, for a four year old, her logic was solid. I couldn't argue with it. (Robin laughs)

Robin: I wonder how Charlotte and Emma will get on. I bet Charlotte will be the boss, our Emma she's so timid.

Rachel: Yes, my girl will be a boss. She's clever and beautiful and I'm going to raise her to be confident and assertive and she's going to have everything. And she's going to be happy.

Robin: It sounds like she's most, if not all, of those things already.

Rachel: I'm trying.

Waitress: Would you like another? (Rachel looks to Robin to make the decision. She wanted more but she knew the right answer was 'no'.)

Robin: I'll just settle our tab.

Rachel: I can grab it.

Robin: No, please, allow me. (He presents his card to the waitress who takes it and walks away. Rachel smiles warmly at Robin.)

Rachel: Cheers.

Robin: It's been a pleasure. I hope it's not the last time.

Rachel: If you play your cards right. (she shrugs.)

Robin: Did you drive or bike today?

Rachel: I've got my car.

Robin: Bugger. I'd really like a ride one day.

Rachel: (smirks suggestively) Would ya?

Robin: (laughs) On ya bike. I mean not "on ya bike" like... I mean your motorbike. (Rachel laughs)

Rachel: That can be arranged. (the waitress returns Robin's card. He thanks her and then stands. He shrugs on his jacket and then walks over to Rachel's side of the table. She's already grabbed her coat and he helps her get one of her arms in. They both laugh.) I don't know how I'm a mum sometimes.

Robin: Parenting is a whole lot of pretending you know what's going on.

Rachel: That couldn't be more true. (He offers her his arm and she smiles taking it. Even through the wool of his jacket she fantasized about gripping his sculpted muscles. She pictured herself naked in his arms. They walk outside together arm in arm into the crisp night air. Rachel felt the cold air against her warm cheeks and became even more aware of her tipsiness. She leans into him a little exchanging body heat. He was just taller than her and she liked that. He walks her to her car and she lets go of his arm. She gets out her key and beeps the security alarm off but keeps her eyes fixed on Robin. The dim street lights only partially lit his features, casting light on the hard edge of his nose and jaw. She focuses on his lips.)

Robin: Goodnight. (He steps forward to kiss her on the cheek and Rachel to his surprise presses herself into him, gripping the collar of his jacket with one hand and gently pressing against the back of his neck with the other. He feels her push her soft lips against his and then part them gently with her tongue. His eyebrows raise. Her eyes are closed and she kisses him more fervently. To her dismay, Robin doesn't respond in kind. She pulls away with a flirty smirk only to see Robin's baffled expression. She takes a step back.)

Rachel: Oh. Sorry, did I, uh, did I get that wrong?

Robin: No, it's, you're-

Rachel: Oh god. Sorry.

Robin: No no need to be-

Rachel: I thought, god, I thought you fancied me?

Robin: I do. No, I absolutely do.

Rachel: Oh.. (squints and smiles in her confusion) Alright then.

Robin: I just, it was a bit full on.

Rachel: So you... don't want to shag?

Robin: (laughs) I do yeah, but, it's only our first date. I've only known you a few-

Rachel: (blushes) Yeah, gosh, you're right. I'm sorry. (Rachel shuts her eyes, wishing she hadn't just shown herself to be the sort of girl that shags on the first date. The sort that doesn't need to know your family-name to pull her knickers down. He must be used to much classier women.) I'm gonna, I've gotta- (she opens her car door.)

Robin: Sorry you just caught me off guard.

Rachel: No, I'm sorry. (she gets in her car and starts the engine. She shifts into gear and decides since Charlotte isn't home she could treat herself to a nightcap to help wash that embarrassment away. Robin stands in the dark cold and watches as Rachel's car pulls away. "How did that end so badly?" he wonders to himself. He enjoyed every bit of her. She was funny, she was cute and bashful, and obviously a fighter and survivor, which he found admirable and sexy as hell but in her Kiss she betrayed herself. It wasn't the warm sweet goodnight peek he had anticipated. She wasn't drunk enough to blame the overreach on alcohol. That was what she really thought the appropriate response was and this left Robin feeling like something just wasn't quite right.)

(As Rachel drives home she's feeling low. She felt trashy and she didn't like it. She always said she enjoyed casual sex and wasn't ashamed of how she uses and enjoys her body. The only bit she was ashamed about was when other people found out. People were so judgemental. It's like they didn't understand that sex doesn't have to be personal, sometimes it can be transactional. So what? There are a few blokes in there that she doesn't know their names. Who cares? In the moment, she got what she needed, she felt good and that's all that mattered. So why was she suddenly made to feel guilty over having exchanged a back-alley blowjob for some drunken tosser to return the favor and eat her out? She remembers, once, it started raining right when he finally made her climax and he said something vulgar about how wet he made her. No, she couldn't pick that bloke out of a lineup now if you asked her. But why should she feel ashamed about that? It meant nothing. It was exactly what it was, sex. And in the moment, it was just what she needed.

Maybe Robin was just a prude, like Janet. A judgemental holier-than-thou-art type. Maybe this whole date was just a laugh. Maybe because of everything, he thought she was the office bike and just had to test it out. He almost seemed repulsed by how easy she was. There was no doubt in Rachel's mind now, that it was a laugh, a joke on her. No doubt he'd be in the office tomorrow, telling the blokes how she basically threw herself at him. All that for a laugh? Why go through the bother of pretending to be nice to her? Pulling out her chair and helping her with her coat? Just to make a fool out of her? She really should have been more suspicious. He was very fit. Clearly a 10 when she felt at her best she was a 7. She knew, she'd learned from Nick and Sean, handsome blokes settle for girls like her, she's never their end goal.

Rachel remembers, _being 14. She emerges from under the covers to see a very satisfied Sean. His eyes close, relishing the remnants of immense pleasure. He looked relaxed finally and that's what she wanted. Sean had been unusually stressed and a little off with her the past few days. Finally that dumb smile was back on his face. She curls under his arm and kisses his chest. He finally opens his eyes and smiles down at her, gently rubbing his arm on her bare shoulder.)_

_Sean: You are naturally talented._

_Rachel: Shut up._

_Sean: It's a compliment._

_Rachel: I'll put it on my CV shall I?_

_Sean: No. No one else needs to know. You're MY girl. (She smiles. She liked being his. He chose her. Sean was popular. He was handsome and a talented rugby player. She was awkward and quiet and didn't make friends easily. There were a number of jealous girls at school that didn't think she deserved him. Sometimes she agreed with them. They didn't even know how often he "saved" her.) It's almost the end of the term._

_Rachel: Hm? Oh, I know. I've been getting anxious about it too. But I spoke to Dad and our Ali last night and she agreed to letting me get a summer job._

_Sean: That's good. Get you out the house._

_Rachel: Yeah. 60/40. To the house and for myself._

_Sean: Speaking of getting out the house…_

_Rachel: Yeah?_

_Sean: I've been thinking._

_Rachel: Careful, you might pull something. (She tousles the hair on his head and he laughs.)_

_Sean: No seriously._

_Rachel: Ok, seriously. (She mimes zipping her lips and can't help but smirk.)_

_Sean: Well, I was thinking, the end of term disco is coming up. Paul is throwing a big after party at his, because his dad's away on business in America. And, uh, I want to go._

_Rachel: Alright._

_Sean: But you'd never get permission from your Dad, would ya?_

_Rachel: (shrugs) I could lie._

_Sean: And risk missing more school to stay home and recover?_

_Rachel: Only if I get caught._

_Sean: And what would you wear? (Smirks) Have you even got anything apart from your uniform? (Rachel laughs but blushes from embarrassment. She didn't have much outside of her uniform. Money was tight and so were her shoes. Ali's check only stretched so far and it certainly didn't go to keeping Rachel fashionable.)_

_Rachel: Maybe, I could- ( Dom was getting really good at nicking stuff from the high street shops but she didn't want to encourage him breaking the law by asking a favor.)...I dunno._

_Sean: Well, I was thinking, it's not fair that I can't go. Just because you can't._

_Rachel: Right well, I-_

_Sean: So I've asked Melanie to go with me._

_Rachel: (sits up to look him directly in the face) Melanie?_

_Sean: Yeah, Melanie G. She's in our year._

_Rachel: So what, you're?_

_Sean: (sits up and puts a hand on her bare back) It's not like a date. We're just going as mates, me and Mel._

_Rachel: Mates?_

_Sean: Yeah. She was just feeling sorry for me because I was saying how you probably wouldn't be able to come._

_Rachel: You were talking to her about me?_

_Sean: Don't get upset. I didn't say owt. Just that your Dad is strict and would say 'no'._

_Rachel: My business is my business._

_Sean: I swear I didn't say anything that'll make you look bad. I was just saying, that I really wanted to go and it's not fair if I can't, just because of your Dad being a dick._

_Rachel: So, she offered?_

_Sean: Yeah. To go as mates. I mean, do you think it's fair, that I have to miss out because of your dick of a Dad?_

_Rachel: (sighs and shrugs) I s'pose not._

_Sean: (kisses her cheek) You're still my girl. (She nods and forces a doubtful smile. He kisses her lips.) You still want to be my girl, don't you?_

_Rachel: Yeah. (They kiss and Sean's fingers find their way inside of her.)_

Rachel decides she's not going to go home and cry about it. When she sees her therapist next, she'll talk to her about having reasonable expectations. But tonight, was never meant to end in tears. Instead of heading home she heads to a bar downtown. She wanted a happy ending.)

(The next morning. Rachel wakes up to her alarm and the smell of coffee. She was home and she wasn't alone. Her fanny was sore but it was worth it. She gets up and slips on an old t-shirt that was on the floor from the night before when she slept alone. She scans the floor but doesn't see her knickers but decides it's probably best to let her parts breathe some. The shirt is long enough and she decides against knickers at the moment. She had to be at work in a couple of hours so she needed to get this lively and generous person out of her home. Rachel walks into her kitchen to find a pretty but somewhat boyish woman sitting in her kitchen. The woman's hair is long on top and buzzed on the side and Rachel definitely enjoyed running her hands through it. The woman wears a button up shirt and dark jeans, a casual version of Rachel's regular.)

Woman: (smiles) I hope you don't mind. (the woman sips her coffee.) I took the liberty.

Rachel: (smirks, suddenly shy by the light of morning. The choices she made in the dark should stay there.) Allowing you a coffee is the least I can do.

Woman: (laughs) I did have my hands full with you. (Rachel remembers, both of them on their knees in her bed, one of the woman's hands inside her and manipulating her with mastery and the other of her hands gripped Rachel's buttocks.)

Rachel:(goes to the cabinet and grabs a mug. She can feel the woman's eyes on her.) I have been called 'insatiable' before.

Woman: Were you -satiated?

Rachel: (laughs) yes. Were you?

Woman: Yes.

Rachel: I've never-

Woman: I could tell. You're straight, aren't you? I usually fall for the straight girls.

Rachel: I'm... well... mostly. Mainly. Not lately.

Woman: Single?

Rahel:(laughs sipping the coffee she poured herself.) Like that matters now?

Woman: I noticed you've got a kid.

Rachel: (points to the alphabet letters on her fridge.) What gave it away?

Woman: So, what? Husbands away, pussy's at play?

Rachel: No. I'm single.

Woman: Oh, good.

Rachel: Why?

Woman: Because, you're delicious and I'd like to eat you out sometime. I mean take you out to eat sometime. (Rachel laughs enjoying the vulgarity.) No, actually, I had it right the first time. What do you say?

Rachel: (smirks) Why not? (sips her coffee.) Do you work? I've got to be in the office soon.

Woman: I told you, I'm a tattoo artist.

Rachel: Oh, I thought that was a joke.

Woman: Why?

Rahel: You've got no tattoos.

Woman: Other people bare my art. And what do you do again?

Rachel: I told you.

Woman: I don't think Detective "chest" inspector is a real job. (Rachel laughs remembering how that corny joke allowed her a fondle of this woman's breasts.)

Rachel: I'm the Detective Chief Inspector of Manchester's Metropolitan Police Major Incident team.

Woman: So you're a copper.

Rachel: Yes when you cut to the point. (Rachel leans against the counter and smiles enjoying how easy this feeling was. Nothing about this felt awkward, not like her fumble with Robin last night.)

Woman: So how much time have you got?

Rachel: One hour and forty-five minutes.

Woman: (stands and walks over to Rachel) My coffee would be so much better with- (she kisses Rachel's neck.) some (she kisses her lips) Sweet cream. (she raises her eyebrows suggestively.)

Rachel: You don't seem to have a problem with helping yourself.

Woman: Then don't mind if I do. (she kneels in front of Rachel, pleasantly surprised to see she has no knickers on and then kisses her. Rachel lifts her left leg a bit, allowing the woman a better angle and the woman grips her thigh. Rachel moans and for a moment she realizes, this was the counter she was pressed against when Spencer was holding a knife to her throat. The realization makes this moment of pleasure feel even more like a victory.)


	24. Chapter 24

(MIT office. Rachel greets Anna with a smile. Rachel is suddenly hit with a pang of guilt. She hadn't once checked in on Janet yesterday. She would have to make a point to call her today and check on how she's doing. She didn't want to be a selfish friend.)

Anna: So, how was it?

Rachel: This isn't the Loo.

Anna: No, but it's just us. I never told anyone about that Christmas card. Except my wife. Bit hard to not tell her why a photo of my boss and a child she's never met is suddenly on the fridge.

Rachel: (smirks) You put us on the fridge?

Anna: Yeah.

Rachel: That's sweet.

Anna: Still up there with my nieces and nephews.

Rachel: Right, loo-rules.

Anna: Loo-rules.

Rachel: (leans forward with a smile) I pulled last night.

Anna: What? The date went that well?

Rachel: It went, fine actually. (she pouts for a second thinking of Robin and how much she had really wanted that to be real. She wasn't going to dwell in disappointment.) But it ended abysmally.

Anna: Oh no.

Rachel: So, I thought, fuck it, and copt off with someone else.

Anna: Wow, it was that easy for you? I always have a tough time chatting people up.

Rachel: Well, (shrugs) she chatted me up. So-

Anna: She?

Rachel: Loo-rules!

Anna: Of course.

Rachel: She was brilliant too. (Anna blushes at the abundance of information and the mental image she created of her boss sitting on some woman's face.)

Anna: Will you see her again?

Rachel: (shrugs) Probably not. No offense but as good as it was, sex with women it Is exhausting. (Anna laughs) It's like, very physical. I mean, like, I'm not a pillow-princess or anything, I do my part but you've really got to stay active with a woman. Maybe even do some stretching beforehand. I can't. If it's always that much work. I don't reckon it's for me. Is it always that much work?

Anna: I'd hate to discourage you. But yes. It's usually a work out. Sometimes you get creative.

Rachel: Damn.

Anna: Well, I'm glad she showed you a good time. Represented our people well. (Rachel laughs loudly at this and Anna feels a wave of pleasure being so trusted that Rachel was freely laughing with her. Not long ago it was silence and scowls. Now they were giggling together about sex. Rachel is enjoying herself until she's hit with another wave of guilt. She misses Janet. Janet was her best mate. She's meant to have this conversation with her.) How did the bloke you fancy, muck up the date so badly that he turned you gay?

Rachel: You can't turn someone gay.

Anna: (jokes) I think I would know more about it.

Rachel: (grabs her coffee) Fair point.

Anna: No, I'm joking. Of course you can't. You must've always had it in you.

Rachel: I don't know if that's better or worse.

Anna: Seriously though, how did he mess up? You were looking forward to it and he must've done something stupid. (Rachel bites her lip thinking about it. Her feeling of righteous indignation slips away when she realizes the person who screwed up the date was actually her. She sips her coffee. Anna wanted an answer but Rachel couldn't think of a single offensive thing on Robin's end. Rachel suddenly feels embarrassed. Why had she allowed herself to get so upset? She was tipsy and she came on too strong. How was any of that his fault? She sips her coffee again avoiding answering the question. She remembers how he stepped away from her advance, shocked.)

Rachel: We just, uh, I reckon we had different ideas of what we were looking for.

Anna: Cryptic.

Rachel: Yeah well, I haven't got to tell you everything.

Anna: Alright. (Rachel's phone buzzes)

Rachel:(checks her phone.) Again?

Anna: What?

Rachel: Third meeting this week. (she rolls her eyes and takes her mug.) Get to work Anna. (Rachel exits and heads to Will's office.)

(Rachel smiles entering Will's office.)

Rachel: Good morning.

Will: I won't be long. I just thought you should know this morning Adam Wells died.

Rachel:(instantly loses her smile and flops into the chair in front of Will.) No!

Will: Yes. Sorry to tell you. Dan Melligan may be looking at murder charges.

Rachel: (teary) That's awful. He was such a good bloke. (Will slides a box of Kleenex across to her. Rachel gets a hold of herself. She wasn't going to cry. She didn't cry when her mum died, or her dad. She came close with Mitch but she felt more pain seeing the distress of his wife and sons. The same reason she cried over Nick.)

Will: It's possible the Police Complaints Commission will intensify their investigation into Janet's involvement with Dan Melligan.

Rachel: This is mad. Poor Janet must be gutted. She's probably a right mess.

Will: I know it's difficult because you're close with Janet but you cannot, and I don't think I can emphasize this enough, you cannot contact her.

Rachel: (puts her hands up) Alright.

Will: Okay. (Rachel stands) Are you alright to go back to work?

Rachel: Yeah. Of course. It's awful news. Terrible but you can't afford to have another DCl off. In light of everything I've cancelled all plans and arranged for my sister to keep my daughter for the weekend. Because I know you'll need the extra help.

Will: Right good. It's like you said "The job comes first, other things have to fall away." (she nods at the callback to their breakup. She begins out of the room carrying the reminder of another decent bloke she messed things up with. She was never a "good girl". So maybe it was wrong of her to try it on with "good guys" like Will and Robin. She starts up the stairs back to her floor and texts Gill. Someone needed to see if Janet was ok.)

(When Gill receives the text she responds "Already on the way. I heard the news." Rachel wasn't sure how Gill gets her information but she always stayed in "the know" Somehow. When Gill arrives at Janets she knocks. Janet is on the settee wrapped in a robe, Adam's robe. It was strange for her to have an empty house. She's never lived alone. She lived with her mum and Dad, then her University mates, then Ade and the kids, then her Mum and the kids, then Adam. There's never been a time when she was so completely alone like she was now. When she hears the knock she thinks it's from the telly but the telly is muted. Janet gets up from the settee and goes to her front door. She opens it and is surprised to see Gill.)

Gill: Janet, I'm so sorry.

Janet: Sorry about what?

Gill: (realizes the news hasn't come to Janet yet.) Can I come inside?

Janet: Sure, of course. (She moves aside to let Gill enter.)

Gill: (Walks to where she knows Janet's sofa is. She points, silently instructing Janet to sit. After years of taking orders from this woman, Janet automatically responds. Janet sits, but is anxious.)

Janet: Did you want me to put the kettle on?

Gill: Don't worry. I'll put it on in a minute. (Janet smirks at the idea of Gill walking into her home and taking control, deciding when the kettle gets put on.) Janet.

Janet: Yes? Gill, you're starting to worry me.

Gill: I'm very sorry to tell you this but, Adam died this morning.

Janet: (stares for a moment, unblinkingly) What?

Gill: I'm so sorry. (Gill has delivered a great many death messages in her career but when she knew the person it was always so much harder.) His right ventricle collapsed. His heart rate spiked and unfortunately before they were able to bring him to surgery he went into full cardiac arrest and they were unable to revive him this time.

Janet: No. That can't be. NO! (She covers her face and then burst into sobs. Gill sits beside her and gently grips her knee. Janet turns to Gill and puts her face on Gill's shoulder, crying into her jacket. Gill's body stiffens momentarily. In the moment she would say she prefers comforting Rachel. She could tell by Janet's sobs that comforting her was going to take much of the morning. Gill didn't think of herself as a cold woman. She was not without empathy. She was simply regimented. She modeled herself after the Queen and did her best to remain dignified at all times. Gill relents some and puts an arm around Janet, comforting her.)

(MIT office. There's a knock on Rachel's open office door. She is reviewing the reports submitted to her. She was looking over Sammy's very closely since he was still very new.)

Rachel:(looks up from her work and is mildly annoyed to see Robin's handsome face in her doorway. His shirt was a bright pink paisley and it was tight on his pecs. She looks at Robin's lips remembering how soft they were. Coldly.) How may I help you DCI Luther?

Robin:(unsure about the cold use of his official title) Hiya. (He steps further inside her office.) I wanted to see that you were ok. I heard the news about Adam.

Rachel: I'm fine. He wasn't my fiance. I'm sorry for his daughter. But I am fine.

Robin: Good, good. (He puts his hands in his pockets feeling awkward.)

Rachel: (shrugs and fiddles with her pen) Was that all?

Robin: I, uh, (he peeks out her office door, checking for eavesdroppers and then looks to her. Whispers.) I had a great time last night.

Rachel: (sighs heavily and stands. She walks over to her office door and closes it. Robin turns to face her and she folds her arms.) What are you playing at?

Robin: Sorry?

Rachel: I don't understand. What's the endgame? Are you just taking the piss?

Robin: Taking the piss? How?

Rachel: Waltzing in here and acting like you care and saying you had a good time?

Robin: I'm sorry, I don't understand. I do care, that's why I asked. And I did have a great time. Did I give the impression that I didn't?

Rachel: Yes. And I haven't got time for mind games.

Robin: Nor do I. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I really do fancy you. Even more now that I know how funny you are. (Rachel shifts her weight foot to foot and unfolds her arms) I apologize if I reacted too strongly at the end there. I was simply surprised. It was a bit, full on and I wasn't expecting it. I felt lucky just to kiss you goodnight.

Rachel: So... you do fancy me?

Robin: Absolutely. I just, to be clear, this isn't a criticism against you, no judgement at all, alright? Just for me personally, I like to really know someone before we're intimate. (Rachel nods processing this slowly.) I, I've only been with 3 women in my life.

Rachel: (laughs) What?

Robin: I was with Robyn's mum, she was my first and then for years she was my wife. Since the divorce. I've only been in two serious relationships.

Rachel: Ok. So, the relationship has to be. Well, that. "An actual grown-up relationship" and it has to be serious for you to-want to-

Robin: (nods, filling in the suggested blank) l'm a bit old fashioned that way. Is that...is that alright? (Rachel smiles and nods. She's almost been with more women than Robin. They certainly had very different ideas of sex but she was somewhat relieved to know he wasn't just playing some humiliating game with her. There was still the chance he may be repulsed by her when he found out her number of partners which ranged between 84 or 86, if she counted the two times she was blacked out, woke up and didn't remember sex occuring but her body feeling like it had.)

Rachel: Well, I, ok. I'm sorry I was so forward.

Robin: It's alright. You're a great kisser. It was an exciting sneak preview.

Rachel: I thought, I'm sort of relieved. I thought you were playing a joke. Wining, dining, pretending to be interested, for a laugh.

Robin: Why would I do that? That's cruel.

Rachel: (shrugs) Why would you date another person for two years and show them engagement rings, if you were married with children and having it off with 6 other birds?

Robin: Shit. Well, I would never do that because, well, I try my best to not be a philandering unfaithful arsehole shitheap.

Rachel:(smirks) Right. Sorry.

Robin: Believe it, or not. I know, l've not yet proven myself to not be a bad guy in your bleak world view. But I have no ill intent towards you. (Rachel smiles and blushes. Robin is confused a little by how she may be charmed by this. He's beginning to believe the man in her case file was not the first to hurt her. Her bar was so low that his displaying basic human decency, treating her with respect and expressing his lack of malicious motive, softened her. Again this makes him feel a little sad.)

Rachel: (shyly) Well, I did really enjoy myself up until our misunderstanding. I'd like to get together again soon. If you would.

Robin: (smiles warmly.) I would absolutely... but without the misunderstanding.

Rachel: Yes. Skip that bit.

Robin: But perhaps still with the snog? Because I did enjoy that.

Rachel: Me too. (she bites her lip looking at his chest, again picturing it bare, with her hands pressed against it, riding him. She reopens her office door wearing a smile. She takes her seat and Robin takes this as his cue to leave.)

Robin: Feel free to text if you need me. (Shrugs) Or for no reason at all.

Rachel: Cheers. I will.

Robin: Talk to you later then.

Rachel: Sounds good. Thank you DCI Luther. (Robin smiles and leaves. Rachel sits back in her seat. She could still faintly smell his cologne. Now she felt a little guilty about her lesbian-rendezvous. She quickly dismisses the feeling. She had a good time and she had no commitments to Robin. She needn't feel guilty for enjoying herself. But now that she felt a little more sure he wasn't playing an elaborate mind game with her, she would abstain. He's willing to give her a chance and she is hoping she can convince him to like her, to "stick around" as Will said when he officially ended it with her. It "Wasn't working for" him. She screwed up and she wasn't enough for him to try to forgive her or move on. She was, in his book, like her Dad often said "More trouble" than she was worth. This time, she is determined to be 'worth the bother.')


	25. Chapter 25

**THE END**

Ok, so bare with me. I have written lots more. I did however intend for Adam's death and the budding of Robin/Rachel to be THE END of Part 3. I have almost 100 more pages written of stuff I haven't posted.

If you guys are interested, I can KEEP posting, and have material for **two** separate Scott and Bailey inspired stories. The Part 4-2020 and a designated "**Flashback Chronicles**" with, let's be honest, mostly Bailey flashbacks. Possibly some early Gill career flashbacks. I've already written tons of Bailey childhood stuff, including teenage Rachel goes to a party, teenage Rachel buys a bike, Rachel and Dom get banned from their local community center. Lol. **PART 4**\- Starts in March2020, Rachel's 40th birthday, Rachel & Robin romance and the beginning of COVID19. It explores Janet's loss of Adam and life re-evaluation. Charlotte's father's side wants visitation rights. And apart from Gill and Rachel getting closer, Gill has also gotten a little bored in her retirement and started secretly consulting on "Cold Case" files.

I love the show and I love writing so I will write ALWAYS.

However, if you are interested in reading please **comment**. "YES" or "Part 4" or "MORE" or literally anything to let me know you still want me to share. Because if the only person who really wants anymore is the one lovely guest who comments, that person, can please private message me their email and I can just directly send you all that I've written for you to enjoy.

Thanks to whoever is still here and still reading! I hope you are staying safe and healthy and positive.

:)


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you! I appreciate any and all comments. I will start posting Part 4 this week but for now...here are two random stories from Rachel's childhood:**

**Scott&Bailey: "What happened in the Past..."**

s/13649951/1/Scott-Bailey-What-happened-in-the-Past


End file.
